Everything Has Changed
by katierosefun
Summary: (Somewhat modern.) Ahsoka Tano is a sixteen year old just about to enter a new high school that has been just opened up. Anakin Skywalker, on the other hand, is learning to become a high school teacher and trying to put the past behind him. When these two meet, the high school year becomes full of surprises and drama. (Anisoka/Luxoka/Anidala love triangle.)
1. The Delicate Beginning Rush

**OMG HI EVERYONE! :D Thank you for clicking into this story, means a bunch to me! WELCOME TO THE AWESOME AWESOME STORY OF MINE! This story idea has been popping up in my head since FOREVER and I FINALLY decided to just write it down. :) Lots of stuff is in for you from this story, my dear readers, I promise. :) Now...before you read, I want ya'll to know that besides the fact that this story is modern, it's not ALL THE WAY modern...alien species such as Togrutas and etc. are in this story...I tried to write Ahsoka as a regular human girl, but it didn't work...plus, I just wanted to keep Ahsoka's image connected. :) So...besides that, this story takes place in a modern world. Anyways, please enjoy this story and don't forget to review! ;P Luv ya bunches! A quick note-I will be updating this story once a week instead of my usual daily updates due to school. Soooooo...enjoy!**

Chapter 1. The Delicate Beginning Rush

Ahsoka Tano—

_"Good evening, listeners on the N-E-W STAR station! We're back with the latest news for you! Now, Kylee, there's been a massive panic spreading all around England, correct? Do you mind giving us some info?"_

_"Of course! Well, Joseph, it seems that Duchess Satine Kryz has been murdered!"_

_"By who?"_

_"By the criminal master mind Maul, of course! Witnesses say that he's disappeared now, as well as the threat, but keep an eye out!"_

_"Now, we all know who the number one witness is, right?"_

_"Indeed, Joseph, Obi-wan Kenobi of Coruscant High Schoo—"_

I shut off the radio and turned, wide-eyed at my best friend Barriss Offee, who was sprawled on the ground and obviously having the same exact thoughts as I had.

"Obi-wan Kenobi?" I asked and rummaged through the messy pile of paper on my desk.

"He's our English teacher." Barriss says and I plopped down at my desk chair, turning around to face her. "I can't believe it, though! Mr. Kenobi witnessing a death? That sounds awful!" I cried.

Barriss sighed. "The press will be looking everywhere for him...I won't be very surprised if he doesn't make an appearance to school tomorrow." She says.

I frowned. "Tomorrow's the first day! He has to show up!" I protested. Barriss gave me a sympathetic smile. "Ahsoka, if someone you really care about—even loved—just died, do you really think you would have enough strength to show up in front of a bunch of jittery, new students? Not to mention _high school_ students." I sighed and tapped my fingers against the desk's surface. "I suppose so. I'm a little disappointed, though…I mean, it's _high school! _Junior year, can you imagine?" I asked excitedly.

Barriss sighed happily and says, "Forget that, we're gonna be roommates this year!"

I grinned.

Coruscant High School was a brand new school that had opened up just a while ago, where all kinds of kids can come and take place in its education. Of course, we'd be living in the school—and we were allowed to visit our family in the weekends and everything, but it was a new experience for Barriss and me.

Barriss and I have been best friends since we were in elementary school. She was a Mirialan, and often praised for acting so mature and all that.

I, on the other hand, am a Togruta and though I was quick when it came to learning, I was often the one getting into trouble.

It was always a wonder to our teachers and fellow classmates how we could be so good friends—Barriss and I were as different as night and day, but that's how we worked.

Barriss and I looked at each other and we both squealed, jumping up and down, all thoughts of the duchess' murder vanishing out of mind.

"Can't you wait?" I asked excitedly. "Tomorrow's the big day!"

Barriss grins. "I think my heartbeat is increasing just thinking about it!" She says, giggling.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, looking over to my suitcase that was packed and neatly tucked away on the other side of the room.

"Roommates…it'll be like having a sleepover every day!" I said, throwing my arms out wide.

Barriss laid herself out next to me and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We'd have to make sure to finish our studies first, though." She says.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Of course." I said, rolling over on my stomach. Barriss looked over to me seriously and says, "Ahsoka, I'm really happy about being in a new high school and everything, but I'm scared as well."

I raised an eye-marking. "Why? You'll do great in your studies; I bet you'll be top in class _again _this year." I said. Barriss shook her head, giving me a small smile. "That's not it, although I appreciate the support. I'm scared that by the end of the year, we're not gonna be friends anymore…a lot of crazy things happen during school, after all." She says sadly.

I sighed and sat up, gathering my knees to my chest. "Don't worry, Barriss…we won't ever change, no matter what." I said and stuck up a pinky, waving it playfully.

"Pinky promise." I said, grinning.

Barriss smiled, this time a genuine one and locked her own pinky onto mine. We gave it a little wave and burst into giggles again, falling back in bed.

•◊•

It seemed like I've only slept for a second when my alarm went off from my desk.

I moaned and my mother threw open the curtains, revealing a still-cloudy sky from the earliness of the morning.

"Up, up, up! Today's the big, big, big day!" My mother shouts, shaking me.

I smirked and yawned. "Mom, the way you're repeating yourself is cluing me in that you're nervous." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie…it's just…you're gonna be going away and all, that's it." My mother says, giving me a big hug.

I made a little squealing noise and felt my lekkus darkening in embarrassment.

"Mom!" I complained.

"Okay, okay, you need to get ready…come on, then!" My mother says, giving me a watery smile and I hoisted myself off the bed.

I stretched and stumbled into the bathroom, allowing myself to take a quick shower. I walked out and changed into a brand new school uniform—a white blouse, navy blue blazer, and a red skirt that reached to my knees. I rolled my eyes at how cliché and old fashioned it looked.

I twirled around in my uniform and managed to smile at my reflection. I looked professional, though, not at all like a petite sixteen year old, but a mature young lady.

I giggled quietly at how silly that sounds—I could almost hear Barriss laughing.

My phone began ringing and I took the call, knowing that it'd be my friend. She was probably just as nervous as me.

"Ahsoka, I'm so nervous!" Barriss says the second I picked up.

Bingo.

"Can you image all of this? I don't even know if I look alright in this uniform! Do I look alright?" She asks hurriedly.

I smirked and replied, "I can't tell, Barriss…I can't see you, remember?"

Barriss sighed. "I'm just _really _nervous! I think it's affecting my thinking abilities…" She says.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Don't worry, Barriss…you look great in navy blue anyways. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Barriss sighs again. "I'll see you in the car!" She says. "My mother's driving us there, don't forget!" She said and I nodded. "How could I?" I asked teasingly and ended the call.

I rushed out my room, dragging my suit case and sat down at the table in the kitchen, where my little sister and brother were arguing and dragging the syrup bottle back and forth.

"'Soka, can I come with you?" My little sister, Macee asks pleadingly. I grinned at her already syrup-covered face and said, "Sorry, Mac, but it's for older kids."

Macee crossed her arms and frowned. "But I'm almost sixteen!" She says.

"You're seven." I pointed out. "That's not even close."

Macee pouted and said in a loud voice, "Dagen wanted to go, too!"

My little brother looked up from his breakfast and shouted, "I did not!"

Macee snorted, desperate to shove some of the blame on Dagen, who was glaring at her furiously. I smirked.

"Don't worry, Dagen, you'll have your shot at Coruscant High School one day, I promise." I said sweetly. Dagan gave me a grateful smile and he dug back into his food.

"Are you nervous, 'Soka?" Macee asks as I poked out my meal. I shrugged. In truth, I felt as though millions of butterflies were fluttering through my stomach, but I managed to paste a confident smile on my face.

I stood up and said, "I don't think I can eat breakfast."

Macee brightened as I pushed my plate towards her direction. "Share with Dagen." I told her and pecked her cheek. Dagan gave me a hug and I heard my phone ringing again.

"We're right outside the apartment building—come out quickly!" Barriss says and I nodded, grinning.

I picked up my suitcase and my mother watched me with tearful eyes as I slowly made my way out the door. "Be careful!" She says, giving me a big hug.

I sighed and said, "I will, Mom. Besides, I'll be back for the weekends, remember?"

My mother nodded and wiped at her eyes. "My baby is growing up! I'm gonna miss you so much!" She says, sobbing.

I rolled my eyes and patted my mother's back awkwardly. "It's okay, Mom…I'll even call you every night." I said reassuringly.

She gave me a watery smile and clutched my hand. "Good luck, Ahsoka. Remember to take care of yourself!" She says and I smiled back. "I will." I promised and walked out of the door.

•◊•

Barriss and I walked into Coruscant High School, clutching our bags with wide eyes.

"Well, here we are…" Barriss says, looking up at the tall building. I swallowed and asked, "Why did I agree to come here again?"

Barriss turned to me, surprised. "Wait, are you actually scared?" She asks. I shook my head, smirking. "Nah, just nervous…well…" I sighed and squared my shoulders. "Here we go!"

I marched right into the school and Barriss stumbled after me. "Ahsoka, wait up!" She cries out and we skidded to a stop at the front desk. I swallowed as the woman at the desk looked down at me with curious eyes. "What's your name?" She asks in a bored voice.

I took a shaky breath and managed to stammer out, "Ahsoka Tano."

The woman flicked through a small book and murmurs, "Ahsoka Tano…ah, yes, your roommate is Barriss Offee…"

"That's me!" Barriss pipes up from behind me and the woman rolled her eyes. Barriss faltered and I felt my heart beating faster out of nervousness.

"Room 305…enjoy and have a wonderful school year." The woman tells us flatly and hands us both key cards.

Barriss and I exchanged and excited looks and I darted out of the hallway to the elevators.

"Ahsoka, wait up!" Barriss shouted after me and the elevator doors opened up, allowing me to charge through.

Unfortunately, a figure stood right behind the other side of the doors.

"Oof!" I grunted as I made impact.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss shouts in an exasperated voice behind me and I winced, opening my eyes.

A human man, not too much older than me was sprawled across the floor across from me, rubbing the back of his neck wearily as he opened his own eyes.

"What was that for?" He mumbles and he looked at me.

He had wide, blue eyes and chestnut colored hair, along with fair skin and lips that seemed to be made for smirking. The most interesting feature was a small scar across his eye; along with a…I narrowed my eyes. _Was that a fake arm? _

I felt my lekkus darken and I opened my mouth, aiming for an apology but instead bluntly said, "Watch where you're going!"

The man's mouth dropped open and he says, "What where I'm going? You're the one who crashed into me first!"

I crossed my arms and stood up. "Who sticks that close to the doors? I mean, most people usually back away as they're riding!" I snapped.

The man narrowed his eyes and asks, "What are you doing here, anyways?"

I harrumphed and said, "I'm a student here!"

The man smirks and he says, "You look a little young to be a high school student to me, _Snips_."

I blinked and then shouted, "What did you just call me?"

Barriss cleared her throat and we both turned to look at her.

"Excuse my friend, she's quite excited, since it's our first day and all." Barriss said bashfully.

The man nods and smiled. He turned to me and says, "See? Look at that—you should act more like your friend."

I glared at him and he walked out of the lift, giving me a smirk.

Barriss walked into the elevator with me and the doors closed. "Who was that guy?" I asked, crossing my arms. "He was totally immature!"

Barriss smiles and says, "You're one to talk."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the metallic wall. "So…what do we do once we get in our room?" I asked, pulling my suitcase a little closer to me. Barriss shrugged. "I think we have some time to organize and then we head off to classes." She tells me eagerly.

I stared at her and said in a flat voice, "You read it all last night, didn't you?"

Barriss winced and says, "Well, it's good to be prepared." I smirked and the elevator doors opened up.

We hauled out bags out and walked into the long, lit corridor.

"Lots of doors." Barriss just says as we stared down the hall. I grinned and said, "And one of them is ours."

We spotted a couple of roaming students, who had the same exact confused looks that we had as well.

"How much time do we have?" I asked. Barriss bit her lip. "I'd say about an hour." She says. I nodded and I fingered the plaque above our own room, which read '305' in fancy gold lettering.

"Well…here we are." I said quietly and slid my key through the access bar. It beeped and the door opened. Barriss and I walked through slowly and I sighed, grinning.

There were two beds pressed against the opposite walls across from each other, as well as twin desks and holo-computers sitting on them. Two grey dressers were placed neatly next to the desks. Daylight filtered through the window that was put between our beds and a control panel was placed right next to the door. I spied two bathrooms next to both beds and I sighed, throwing my suitcase on top of the bed.

"Home, sweet home." Barriss says, placing her own suit case on her desk. I grinned and flipped open the top, unpacking my clothes. I placed them into the dresser and took out my school supplies.

"You only need to bring a notebook and pen for the first day." Barriss tells me, taking out her schedule.

I nodded and tucked away my toothbrush and toothpaste bottle in the bathroom.

I returned and Barriss had a small frown on her face. She turned to me and says, "There's supposed to be some sort of teacher learner in our classes this year."

I blinked. "What's a teacher learner?" I asked, taking out my notebook. Barriss tilts her head and then says, "A teacher learner is basically any person—really, it can vary from a college student finishing up his or her education or an elderly…but the point is, that person just sits at the back of the class and learns how to become a teacher by watching the actual teacher leading the class."

I sighed. "Who would want to be a teacher? I mean, think about it…facing kids all day, teaching subjects that bore you to death…sounds like a pretty annoying thing in my opinion." I said.

Barriss' eyes shone and she pressed her notebook across her chest, twirling around. "How can you say that? Teaching sounds brilliant!" She says wistfully.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Fine…you can be a teacher and I'll be a…I don't know, anything but a teacher." I said cheerfully, opening the door.

Barriss laughs and follows after me. "I can't wait, though!" She squeals. "We're in Coruscant High School!" She jumps up as we walked into the turbo lift and I pressed the button to get back down on the first floor.

"What's our first class?" I asked Barriss. My friend glanced down at our schedules and says, "We both have Literature first."

I tightened my hands around my notebook as the turbo lift doors opened and we stepped out. "Do you think Mr. Kenobi will actually be teaching today? Who do you think the teacher learner will be?" I asked nervously.

Barriss wiped her hands neatly off her skirt and says, "I don't know, Ahsoka…but c'mon, it's our first day. Let's try to make a good impression."

I grinned and we linked arms, skipping into a classroom.

We both stopped to a halt when we walked inside. Some student faces looked friendly, others bored and hostile, and my eyes finally travelled to the desk.

A man with a red beard and blue-grey eyes looked up at me and smiled. "I'm Mr. Kenobi. It's a pleasure to have you two." He says quietly.

I nodded slowly and I turned to look at Barriss.

"I thought he was going to be at the funeral for Duchess Satine." I whispered as Barriss and I walked to the middle row.

"I guess not…" Barriss whispered back. "Maybe it's tomorrow?"

I shrugged and we sat down.

The last couple students straggled inside and Mr. Kenobi sighs, rubbing his brow. "Welcome, everyone to a new school year. I look forward in being your teacher, but it seems that we have one more late student…" He says, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Sorry I'm late!" A boyish voice says from outside the door and the figure walked in.

My mouth slowly dropped open as the man's blue eyes surveyed the class and they landed on me for a minute, and then Mr. Kenobi clears his throat.

"Students, this is Mr. Anakin Skywalker…he'll be the teacher learner for the classes." Mr. Kenobi says gracefully.

I blinked and then Mr. Skywalker grins. "You guys are his students? I used to be one of you guys, you know." He says, walking down the desk rows. I lowered my eyesight to my notebook and as Mr. Skywalker passed me, I held my breath.

I felt my entire body stiffen as I felt him sit in the desk behind me and he hisses, "Hey, _Snips._ Fancy seeing you here."

I whirled around, a scowl already pasted on my face and I whispered, "Aren't you a little too young to be a teacher learner, _Skyguy?_"

Mr. Skywalker—Anakin—grins and he rests his head against his arms and says in a loud voice, "Don't talk to your teacher like that!"

I flinched as all eyes turned at me and I grimaced at Barriss, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"What's going on back there?" Mr. Kenobi asks us, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin shrugs and says, "What's your name, little lady?"

The entire class snickered and I sighed. "Ahsoka Tano." I whispered.

"Ahsoka Tano, huh? Well, mind your manners next time." Anakin tells me and I grit my teeth.

"Yes, Mr. Skywalker." I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle quietly behind me and I rested my forehead against my hand as the class started. The school year was already off to a bad start.


	2. Walk Home Alone

**Okay, so I know that I said that I was aiming to update every once a week, but I'm switching that to every couple days. :) I was surprised by how much support this story seems to be getting, thank you! :D That's definitely a great way to kick off this story...! :D Anyways, only two full days of school has passed by so far but it's already rather tedious and tiring...I don't usually finish all of my homework and studying 'till around 5:00 pm not to mention the clubs and outside-of-school activities and community service I do to get into the National Junior Honor Society...really...! -_- I usually fall into bed TOTALLY EXHAUSTED but in my free time, I'm usually either writing this story or reading or on the forum with a couple of Fan Fiction pals. ;) Anyways, thank you so much for the support and now...onto the next chapter! **

Chapter 2. Walk Home Alone

Anakin Skywalker—

I was bored, drumming my fingers against the desk and every so often leaning over my notebook to take notes. I still didn't understand why I signed up for this stupid thing, anyways. It was all Obi-wan's fault. He dragged me into this mess.

I sighed and looked back up at the kid—Ahsoka—who was sitting in front of me. I smirked and flicked at her back. She stiffened but ignored me, her eyes focused on paying attention to the teacher.

I grinned. So maybe she wasn't as reckless as I thought.

"Didn't hear a real apology for crashing into me in the elevator earlier today." I hissed at Ahsoka and she whirled around to look at me. "I didn't hear a proper apology of calling me 'Snips'." She whispered back.

"You called me Skyguy, I call you Snips…seems a fair trade." I said, smirking.

Ahsoka's lekkus darkened and she says, "If you'll excuse me, I have something actually important to do." She turned back to look at the board and I rolled my eyes, tapping my fingers along the desk. "You're not fun." I muttered.

"We're in the middle of class and it's the first day. I don't want to get into trouble, so please, be quiet!" Ahsoka shot back.

I grinned and whispered, "This isn't over."

Ahsoka's hands tightened around her notebook but she doesn't respond.

I chuckled lightly under my breath and leaned against the back of my chair.

•◊•

"Well, Anakin, what did you think of the students?" Obi-wan asks as he rifles through his papers. I sat across the desk he was seated at and I shrugged. "Some seem smart, studious…others…" I remembered Ahsoka's attitude and I smirked. "Others are just interesting."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "This isn't a gawking session, Anakin. Remember, I brought you here so you can learn how to _teach_, not to fool around."

I sighed and rested my head in the palm of my hand. "I said that I didn't want to learn how to teach, didn't I? You didn't have to drag me into this." I muttered bitterly.

Obi-wan gave me a sad smile. "You and I both know why I brought you here, Anakin. I couldn't leave you looking like that." He says quietly.

I kicked at the wooden desk and stood up. "Whatever, Obi-wan. You weren't doing anyone a favor." I said quietly and walked out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Obi-wan asks and I felt him walking close behind. "Where do you think I'm going? I'm gonna see Padmé." I said, crossing my arms.

Obi-wan sighs and hands me a stack of paper. I stared at it, dumbfounded and a slight smirk developed on my friend's lips. "You have to help me sort through these."

I sighed. It's been a long day of watching Obi-wan teach and he was just as tired as me, I could tell. I just wanted to go home, get some rest, and forget about this entire day.

"Anakin, come now." Obi-wan says.

I sighed and headed back into the classroom. "What are these, anyways?" I asked grumpily, sitting at a desk. "Student files and the passages they wrote in class today." Obi-wan replied briskly. I frowned and asked, "Why do we need to look at their files again?"

Obi-wan shrugged. "It's for security purposes. All of the teachers have one." His eyes began to read a paragraph that a student had written and I sighed, knowing that he was probably already immersed in work.

I picked up a folder and flipped through it tiredly. I read about student after student after student but no one caught my eye. I didn't know how much time passed, but when I finally looked up, the sun was beginning to set and my neck was stiff from craning over papers.

I winced and rubbed the back of my neck and turned to look at Obi-wan, who was still reading different passages.

"How are you so focused on reading all the time?" I asked at last, flicking at an eraser shaving. "It's unnerving."

Obi-wan looks up and rubs his eyes. "It comes from years and years of teaching experience, Anakin." He says, yawning. "Well…it's getting late. I suppose we should finish up."

I sighed in relief and then I caught sight of a familiar face poking through one of the files. I grabbed it and flipped it open.

Ahsoka Tano's printed face was beaming up at me from the paper and I grinned. "Gotcha." I whispered, satisfied.

Obi-wan looks over my shoulder and grins. "So there is a student who you're interested in." He says lightly. I shrugged. "She ran into me in the elevator in the morning." I said. Obi-wan chuckles under his breath. "Well, I've read what she has written in class today…she seems to be a promising student. Bold thoughts, too." He comments.

I snorted. "You have no idea." I said quietly.

Obi-wan sighs and began to gather the papers. "Remember, Anakin. You have to get here early and on time tomorrow." He says.

I shrugged. "I was held up." I said nonchalantly.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "By 'held up', you mean being with Miss Admidala, am I correct?" He asks flatly. I winced and shrugged. "Anakin, come now, she's a teacher in this school as well. She can't afford to be put her employment on the line by constantly seeing you." He says gently.

I knew that Obi-wan didn't mean to be annoying, but I felt something inside me tighten and stretch inside of me, as though someone was repeatedly kicking me in the chest. "Whatever." I snapped. "Padmé can handle it."

Obi-wan sighs and says, "Don't be too sure, Anakin." I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through my hair wearily. "Are you going to Satine's funeral?" I asked, changing the subject. "I figured you'd go."

Obi-wan nodded, his eyes suddenly forlorn and tired. "It's scheduled for this evening, after all." He says, placing the papers in his bag.

I winced and stuck the file in my own bag and slung it over my shoulders. "Good luck, old man. You're gonna need it." I said, patting his back and walked out of the classroom.

•◊•

I shivered as I headed out of the school and shifted my bag on my shoulders. I watched as an autumn leaf from a potted tree swept by in the autumn breeze and sighed.

I looked up at the dusky sky and I heard someone shuffle from behind me. I whirled around and found Ahsoka leaning against the wall of the school, watching me with her wide, blue eyes.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" I asked. Ahsoka shrugged. "I dunno…thought that I could use with some fresh air and I find you staring up at the sky like some sort of nut-job from the asylum." She says cheerfully.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Staring at the sky doesn't mean I'm a whacked out patient." I said. Ahsoka gave me a sarcastic smile. "Oh? Okay then, I suppose I thought you were a convict of the loony bin because I don't know…you've been annoying me the entire time during class?" She asks, putting her hand on her hips.

I watched as she made her way towards me and I rolled my eyes. "How old are you, anyways? You seem a bit small to actually be in a high school." I said teasingly.

Ahsoka frowned. "I'm only five foot! And I'm sixteen, so I _am _old enough to attend. Another thing—well, you seem a little young to be learning how to be a teacher. You don't seem the type, if you ask me." She says haughtily.

"I didn't ask." I replied flatly.

Ahsoka smirks and asks, "So, how old are you, anyways?" I sighed and answered, "I'm twenty two." Ahsoka grins. "Huh…so you _are_ pretty young. College?" She asks. I shrugged. "Finished up college, didn't bother going to a university." I said bluntly, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Why not?" She asks.

"Does it matter? Why are you so curious, anyways?" I snapped. "You don't need to know anything about me!"

Ahsoka was taken a back for a minute. I watched as hurt glimmered in her eyes and then she shook it off with a snort. "Fine, fine. It's my way of saying sorry to you after crashing into you in the elevator." She says.

I crossed my arms. "Pretty strange way of saying sorry." I said tiredly. Ahsoka shrugged. "You should know." She says playfully.

I rolled my eyes and she stuck out her hand. "I know you already know my name, but I'm Ahsoka." She says cheerfully. I looked at her hand warily and she stretched it out a bit more. "Oh, come on. I'm trying to give you a different impression, see?" She says.

I sighed and took it. "Nice to meet you." I said haltingly. Ahsoka smirked and says, "So…should I still call you 'Mr. Skywalker'? To tell you the truth, it sounds awfully formal."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You sort of have to. Besides, I am one of the teachers now." I said loftily. "Teacher in _learning_." Ahsoka pointed out. "That's different."

"Ani!" I heard someone shout and Ahsoka and I both turned around to see Padmé coming out of the school.

"'Ani'?" I heard Ahsoka mutter under her breath and I grinned as my girlfriend ran into my arms.

Padmé gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and she turns to Ahsoka. "Oh! You're one of my students!" She says, blushing slightly. "Sorry that you have to see all this."

Ahsoka's lekkus darkened and she gave Padmé an embarrassed smile. "No worries…I just didn't really expect it." She turned to me and asks, "You're dating the history teacher?"

"Yup. I bet you didn't see that coming, right?" I asked smugly.

"No…I didn't." Ahsoka replied, her expression guarded.

Padmé winced and said, "Sorry again!"

Ahsoka shrugged and says, "Nice seeing you guys. Bye." She turned and headed back inside. Padmé winced again as the door closed and she whispered, "I don't think I should've done that."

"Don't worry. She's just a student. She'll get over it." I replied, whirling her around. Padmé smiles and says, "I was beside myself when Obi-wan told me that you'd be learning to be a teacher. I didn't think you'd want to be one." I shrugged and muttered, "The old man wouldn't leave me alone…he said that I needed to have my mind taken off of what has been happening in the family lately…"

Padmé stopped and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry about that, Ani…I really am. Are you okay now, though?" She asks quietly in my ear.

I shrugged again. "Obi-wan's hoping that I'll get better over the year…maybe I will. I stopped drinking, at least." I muttered.

Padmé smiled sadly. "I'm grateful for that." She says, reaching to touch my face. Her finger traced the small scar on my eye and she released my other hand. I sighed and she asks, "Do you want a ride to your apartment?"

I shook my head and gave her a strained smile. "I'll do alright walking." I replied.

Padmé nods and then she looks down at one of my hands. "Well…at least your right hand is looking better." She whispers. I nodded. I flexed the fingers in the prosthetic and grimaced. "I don't think it's that noticeable anymore." I said.

Padmé nodded and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips before walking off to the parking lot. She turned and gave me a small wave. I waved back and she stepped into her car. I watched her drive away and I headed down to the sidewalk.

Darkness was slowly falling and I shivered a bit more, feeling cold even when warmth was still lingering in the air. The shadows of the tall skyscrapers and apartment buildings of the city seemed to dance around the street and the street lights began to flicker on.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, feeling more tired than ever. Neon lights flashed brightly and shouts echoed around the neighborhood from a nearby pub. I tightened my jacket around my upper body and finally reached the apartment building.

I pushed through the doors and rode the elevator to the top floor. It was just one level away from the roof and although I had the cheapest room in the building, I still had the greatest views.

I unlocked the door with my key and walked into the small apartment room. I sighed and threw my bag on the small couch and flopped down on my bed, not bothering to take off my shoes.

A dog scampered up to my hand and began licking it cheerfully. I sighed and turned to him. "Today was _exhausting_, Artoo." I muttered, rubbing his ears. "I didn't think I'd make it out of there alive."

Artoo looked up at me with wide, understanding eyes and I snorted. "Yeah, I know, buddy…I better make it. Obi-wan helped a bunch, but geez…talk about a waste of energy."

Artoo whimpered and he explored my hand a bit more before recoiling and giving me a disproving bark. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll take a shower, don't worry…and then you can lick my damn hand all night long." I said and stood up. I kicked off my shoes and tucked them next to the door.

I headed into the bathroom and shrugged off my clothes. I turned on the shower and washed myself with quick, yet efficient strokes.

As soon as I came out and had my clothes on, Artoo gave me a small yip and bark. I grinned and stretched out my arms. "Whaddya say, buddy? Am I clean enough?"

Artoo jumped up and I laughed lightly. "Thought so." I said and laid myself out in bed.

I flicked off the lights and pulled the covers over myself. I felt Artoo settle at the foot of my bed and I let out a sigh, slightly more comforted.

Artoo had been a stray pup wandering around the streets when I first saw him, and I brought him in right away. I fed him, washed him, and we became loyal friends. There were times when I thought that he could actually understand me better than any other person would.

He could be a real work sometimes, but he was pretty resourceful so I didn't have to worry about him all the time as other dog owners would.

Besides, I didn't really have much of a family left, and the sad fact was, he was the only thing I can actually call a part of my family.

**A/N: ...well, this IS a somewhat-modern story, and whenever I saw Anakin and R2 from the show together, I pictured R2 as some sort of dog...you know, a pet that Anakin liked to play around with...! :D And another quick thing-if you read ANY of my previous stories, you would know that I do these funny little conversations with characters at the end of the chapter and I had NOT posted that in the last chapter, and that's due to the fact that I was overly stressed and thinking about school...but thankfully, I have decided to do-**

**Anakin: Are you done yet? **

**Me: You interrupted!**

**Anakin: You've been blabbering that mouth of yours for over two minutes now!**

**Me: At least it's important blabbering!**

**Obi-wan: ...when one says that you 'blabber', it means that you are saying useless things...there isn't such a thing known as 'important blabbering'. **

**Me: *facepalms* why did I make you the literature and language arts teacher again...?! -_-**

**Anakin: Because he's just as boring as a regular one. **

**Obi-wan and me: HEY! **

**Anakin: What? **

**Me: I happen to like my literature classes! *crosses arms* **

**Ahsoka: That is obvious...**

**Me: What? **

**Ahsoka: Think about it-you've been writing on this site for nearly a year now, not to mention all of the fanfics recorded in your NOTEBOOK before you even KNEW about this site, and of course all of your other stories that you've made since the third grade...honestly, it's been five years so far and you haven't stopped writing...**

**Me: ...and my father thought it was a phase I was going through.**

**Anakin: *whistles* Pretty long phase. **

**Me: *shrug* **

**Obi-wan: Shouldn't you be doing your homework? **

**Me: ...eh, I'm done with most of it. I'll finish it up later. **

**Obi-wan: Don't take advantage of time, young one. That's how one loses it. **

**Me: ...first of all, I'm not a 'young one'. I'm in eighth grade, which is one step away from high school, and I'm thirteen...that's not a 'young one'! **

**Obi-wan: ...yes, it is. **

**Me: Then you're an...an...*struggles for a minute* OLD MAN!**

**Obi-wan: Excuse me? **

**Me: Uh...nothing! I meant...you have to do the review notice!**

**Anakin: *smirks* **

**Obi-wan: ...you're using your advantage of being the writer again, aren't you? **

**Anakin: I thought we were done with that...T_T**

**Me: Nope! *grins evilly* **

**Anakin: Oh, Force...-_-**

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Please review, give feedback, no hate comments...please. **

**Me: And keep up with the support! Thank you everyone! I'll see ya sooooooooooon! **


	3. Tied Together With a Smile

**Hey doods! :D Thanks for the patience for the next chapter! I know that I usually update daily but since school's kicked in, I've been a bit off track with homework and tests and essays and all that stuff...-_- And on top of THAT, my printer is broken so it's more of a hassle to print up my typed assignments...yeah. Oh, and to answer random reader w/out a profile's question, I'm not quite sure what you're getting at, but sure, I'll do the favor 'cause after all, you're one of my biggest reviewers and it's the least I can do after all of the support that you're giving me...only explain a bit more...? That would be awesome. :) And now, without further ado, read on for this chapter! :D Oh, and one more thing-the names of the chapters are after interesting or really eye-catching song lyrics...mostly from my favorite songs. (For those of you who want to know, 'The Delicate Beginning Rush' is a lyric from Taylor Swift's 'Come Back, Be Here', and 'Walk Home Alone' is another lyric of hers from her song 'All Too Well'...and this chapter's name, 'Tied Together With a Smile' is from another of her songs...so...yeah! Excuse my Swiftie ramble, don't worry, I won't use only her lyrics, there will be other lyric-chapter titles from different artists to come! :D) **

Chapter 3. Tied Together With a Smile

Ahsoka Tano—

"So what's he like?" Barriss asks me in the darkness as I rolled over on my back on my bed. I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think he's that bad…dead annoying though." I said flatly. I could almost see Barriss smiling up at the ceiling and she says, "He's just teasing."

I snorted. "Nah, it's in his nature, I bet…oh, and another thing—he has a girlfriend." I said. "Really? Who?" Barriss asks.

I turned over so I'd be facing the wall and muttered, "The history teacher…Miss Admidala." Barriss pauses and then she asks quietly, "Are you jealous?"

I sat up straight in bed and turned to my friend. Barriss' dark blue eyes shone in the dark and I felt my lekkus sink into a darker coloring. "Of course not." I said, wincing at how loud my voice sounded.

Barriss rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ahsoka. I've known you for a long time, now…you're jealous, aren't you?" She asks.

I laid myself back in bed and sighed. "Barriss, he's six years older than me…and has a girlfriend, and is our teacher…sort of. I don't like him." I said firmly and closed my eyes.

I heard Barriss chuckling quietly in the dark. "Alright…whatever you say, 'Soka." She says and that was that.

•◊•

Barriss and I filed into the literature classroom and took our seats just as the late bell rang. I turned to look at Barriss and she gave me a reassuring smile.

I clutched my binder and my notebooks, waiting for Mr. Kenobi to start.

He looked awful.

"He went to the funeral yesterday, Snips, so quit gawking at him like that." Anakin hisses behind me.

I blinked and whirled around. "So…the funeral really was yesterday?" I asked. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yes, it really was. Around the evening, and he's had a pretty rough time. So quit looking at him as though he's grown a tail." He replied.

I winced and turned back around.

Mr. Kenobi was writing down a couple of quotes on the board and I sighed, rolling the pencil between my fingers.

I heard the scratching noises of Anakin's pencil across his notebook from behind me and started on my own work.

"Hey." Anakin whispered and I turned around. He slid me a paper from underneath his desk and I quietly took it.

I unfolded the note and read his rushed, scrawly handwriting—

_Really, are you that obsessed with listening about Charles Dickens? _

I blinked and turned around to look at him. Anakin let out a innocent whistle and he caught my eye. He gave me a quick smirk and I gave him a small smile. I quickly wrote back, _To pass the grade, I suppose I should listen to the long, boring lecture about Dickens…shouldn't you? _

I could hear Anakin chuckling quietly behind me and he whispers, "I'm just learning to be a teacher—not a student."

I rolled my eyes and began scribbling down a couple more notes in my notebook. I turned to look at Barriss, whose dark eyes were shifting between me and Anakin.

Back and forth, back and forth, as though watching some sort of interesting tennis match or reading through a delicate story that was about to crumble.

I gave her an uneasy smile and she cocked her head, her face completely guarded of emotion. She turned back to the board and I let out a small sigh.

"Your friend finds us interesting." Anakin whispers in my ear and I whirled around, feeling darkness creep into my lekkus.

"Shut up!" I hissed but my statement came out a bit louder than I had aimed for.

Mr. Kenobi turned to us with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat and asks, "Is there something you wish to inform the class, Ahsoka?"

I swallowed and looked down. "Nothing, Mr. Kenobi." I mumbled.

The literature teacher didn't look convinced but he gave me a single nod before returning to explaining to the class the biography of Charles Dickens.

"Whoops." Anakin muttered under his breath and I clenched my hands into fists.

"If you don't shut up, I'll shut that mouth for you!" I whispered furiously.

Anakin winces and tilts his chair back. He gave me a teasing wink and says, "Whatever, Snips. Just pay attention to your studies."

My anger weakened considerably at the wink and I cleared my throat, feeling heat rise to the back of my neck and my lekkus darkening even more.

Feeling awkward, I whirled back around and didn't bother looking at Anakin for the rest of the class.

•◊•

I sat down next to Barriss and she lets out a small giggle. "I thought you were going to die of embarrassment back there." She says quietly, shoving a piece of food in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Me? Dying of embarrassment?" I snorted. "Please." Barriss grins mischievously and says, "You like him."

I flicked a piece of food at Barriss and hissed, "Shut up! I do not!"

"Is this seat taken?" A timid voice asks me and I whirled around to face gently and shy green-brown eyes. A human boy with sweeping, dark brown hair stood behind me. He flushed and asks in the same quiet voice, "Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the chair next to me with one of his hands.

"Erm…of course not." I said and pulled the chair out. "Make yourself comfortable."

The boy gave me a small smile of thanks and sat down.

For a minute, we were all silent and then the boy broke the ice by turning to me and saying, "You're in my history class."

I blinked. "I am?" I asked, confused. The boy nodded, his expression guarded. "I'm Lux Bonteri." He says. A smile twitched at my lips and replied, "This is my friend Barriss, and I'm Ahsoka."

Barriss waved and grins.

"I know." Lux says bluntly and then his fair skin turned into a brighter shade of red once he realizes what he said. He flicked a nervous glance at me and says, "I mean…"

I raised an eye marking and fortunately, Barriss came to our rescue.

"No worries, Lux. It's amazing how you have such a good memory. Why, Ahsoka can't even remember what she had for breakfast." Barriss says lightly.

I forced a laugh and Lux smiles weakly. The ice broke between us and we spent the rest of the lunch period talking freely.

"So, Lux…what's your favorite class this year?" I asked, taking a sip of water. Lux seemed to mull over this question and then he mutters, "History."

I grinned. "Really…I'm more into science and all that, but history is fine as well." I said.

Lux grins and says, "I find learning about the past enjoyable. It certainly helps with understanding the present, and perhaps even the future." He blushed and then mumbled, "I…don't mean to sound like a geek or any of that sort."

I giggled and said, "Don't worry, Lux. Besides, Barriss is also very interested in school. I practically live with her saying the same exact things."

Barriss rolled her eyes but protests, "Oh, come on, Ahsoka! It's fascinating!"

Lux grins as I made a small scoffing noise and then he asks, "How long have you two been friends?"

I shrugged. "Since elementary school…" I said thoughtfully. Lux let out a low whistle, impressed. "Really? Well, I'm happy for you two. You can't exactly find a friendship that lasting these days." He says wistfully.

"Hey." I said, slinging an arm around Lux's shoulder and he stiffens, obviously caught off guard. I smirked and continued, "We add more and more friends each and every day."

Lux relaxes and gave me a wide smile. "Alright, then." He says softly.

Barriss watches the two of us with a raised eyebrow and then she shrugs, going back to her lunch. I played around with the rest of my food as Barriss and Lux start a conversation and I spot Anakin and Miss Admidala in the corner of the cafeteria.

I opened my mouth to shout a greeting to them and then I shut it when I spot Anakin whispering something in the history teacher's ear.

Miss Admidala throws her head back laughing and she wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck.

I felt the familiar icy fist clench in my stomach and I forced myself to look back down at the ground.

•◊•

I was sitting on a bench outside of the entrance of the school, focusing on completing my homework when I heard the doors swing open.

I whirled around and I spot Miss Admidala and Anakin coming out with large, happy smiles on their faces. I let out a small squeaking noise and hid behind a pillar, hoping that they wouldn't see me. I didn't really want to repeat the same awkward meeting from the other day. I slid down to the ground and I faintly heard Miss Admidala giggling.

I closed my eyes as I could hear the soft sound of lips being pressed together and I didn't look back up until I heard the rumble of a car starting up.

I let out a small sigh and stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off of myself.

I turned around, homework and pencil still in hand only to curse and drop back to the ground when I see that Anakin was still standing outside of the school.

'Move it!' I think indignantly in my mind. 'Can I have a little privacy?'

I narrowed my eyes at Anakin's figure and then I see him stuff his hands in his pockets. He stared up at the sky, just like yesterday and I watched as a wind ruffled through his hair. My breath caught in my throat and I swallowed, hoping not to make any noise.

His eyes were wide and clear, filled with quiet sadness and pain. His arms became relaxed and he sighs tiredly. Anakin hung his head and scuffed his shoe against the pavement before finally walking off.

I saw his long, dark shadow play across the sidewalk and finally came out from behind the pillar, watching him walk home by himself.

I leaned my head on the column of the school and frowned. There was something about his demeanor that was just filled with an unspoken grief, an unspoken identity hidden inside of the confident, teasing young man that I knew as Anakin Skywalker.

I sighed and let out a weak, sarcastic laugh. Listen to me—contemplating on one of my teachers…what was I, some sort of stalker?!

I blew out some air from my mouth in exasperation and turned back to go into the school building. Instead, something caught my eye. I turned around slowly and lowered myself to the ground at a flapping piece of paper that was skirting around on the ground.

I caught the little leaflet and read the neat printed paper—

_Tutor Anakin Skywalker—Call (914)-679-8534_

I smiled to myself and tucked the small piece of paper in my blazer pocket. Whistling innocently, I skipped into the building.

**A/N: Before you can ask, that phone number was made up on the SPOT so do not try calling that number to get with Anakin Skywalker...**

**Cadena: You can't blame a girl for trying, though...**

**Me: What are you doing here?! You don't belong in this fic! Go away! *shoves her out of the room* (For those of you who don't know, Cadena's a character in a series that I'd posted on Star Wars: The Clone Wars...and for those of you who DO know her, well...I told you I'm not giving her up...! ;P)**

**Anakin: ...well. **

**Ahsoka: What was she doing here? **

**Padmé: Wouldn't it be confusing for other readers to see her?**

**Me: She likes to wander around...akep, now, for the review notice!**

**Anakin and Padmé: Nit!**

**Ahsoka: *sighs* You two are soooooooo immature. **

**Anakin: You're one to talk-you're sixteen!**

**Ahsoka: Says the twenty two year old who flicks at my lekku every five seconds! You know how painful that is?! **

**Padmé: Now, now, let's not start a fig-**

**Anakin: Not as painful as being crashed into in the elevator!**

**Ahsoka: Oh, come ON! Are you STILL dragging on about that?! -_-**

**Anakin: Maybe I am!**

**Ahsoka: You're so annoying!**

**Anakin: And you're such a brat!**

**Ahsoka: Gah! I HATE YOU!**

**Anakin: I HATE YOU MORE!**

**Ahsoka: Nu-uh! I said it first! Therefore, I hate you even more than you could ever hate me!**

**Padmé: *sighs* Why did I even try? **

**Me: Padmé, Padmé, Padmé...when you want to get them to shut their traps, you do one simple thing...*walks over nonchalantly to Anakin and Ahsoka* **

**Anakin: ...AND YOU ARE CONSTANTLY YELLING AT ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON!**

**Ahsoka: TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF, SKYGUY! BESIDES, CAN YOU BLAME ME?! YOU HAVE THE MATURITY OF A TWO YEAR OLD!**

**Anakin: At least I don't-**

**Me: SHUT UP! *slaps both of them***

**Anakin and Ahsoka: *winces* Ow...**

**Me: Anakin, do the freaking review notice!**

**Anakin: But-**

**Me: *glares***

**Anakin: ...fine...-_- Please review, give feedback, no hate comments. **

**Me: Thank you. 'Till next time! Luv ya bunches everyone! ;D**


	4. MALFUNCTION! SORRY!

**Omigoodness, sorry peoples for the mix-up. I actually accidentally updated this story with my sic!fic of 'The Best Day'...thank you so much for catching that mistake...anyways, I switched it, sorry! **


	5. Things You Can't Change

**Yay! It's Saturday! :D And I have homework over the weekend...-_- poodoo...but I decided to update! So...for those of you who knew about the little mishap and switch between the chapters for chapter three, well, I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't focusing and I already was rather tired and I clicked the wrong document...-_- But I'll make sure that this will be the RIGHT CHAPTER when you all read it. :P Thanks for the continuous support and read on! **

Chapter 4. Things You Can't Change

Anakin Skywalker—

I trudged into my apartment and kicked off my sneakers at the door, just like every other day. Artoo ran up to me, his tongue dangling from his mouth and I sighed, leaning downwards to pat his head.

Artoo barked as I threw my bag on the bed and marched into the bathroom.

When I came back out, Artoo was sniffing my bag and he gave me a disproving look. I sighed and managed to give a weak laugh. "I know, I know, Artoo, no bags on the bed…" I muttered and slung my bag onto a hook instead.

Artoo gave a satisfied bark and I grinned. "You've been listening too much to Obi-wan…and I only need one of him, thank you very much." I said, plopping down on the couch.

My phone began ringing and I sighed, rubbing my brow. I reached for my phone and asked, "Hello?"

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-wan's flat voice came from the other end and I glanced at the clock.

It was five.

_Five. _

'Shit!' I thought angrily to myself and quickly stood up. "Sorry, Obi-wan, I was…distracted." I muttered and began hopping around for a cleaner shirt.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Obi-wan asks wearily. "Or did you just not want to go?"

I bit my lip and shrugged off my shirt and Artoo trotted forward, a different shirt being held in his mouth. I grinned. 'Thanks, buddy.' I mouthed and tugged it on.

Yeah, I know…my clean shirt was in my dog's mouth just a second ago. Don't judge me, okay?

"Oh, I don't know, Obi-wan…if you had to see a therapist every other day that only talks to you about your dead mother, would you want to go as well?" I asked sarcastically and threw on my jacket.

There was a small pause on Obi-wan's end and then he says quietly, "I didn't mean it like that, Anakin."

I grunted as I pulled open the door and muttered, "No, no, I get it…where are you? I'm coming down."

"I'm waiting outside in the car." Obi-wan replies.

I nodded and said, "I'll be there." I ended the call and closed my door. I went into the elevator and waited for it to lower me down to the first floor.

I ran out the doors and a brisk, autumn breeze greeted me the second I was outside.

"There you are." Obi-wan says, getting out of the car. I managed to smile sheepishly and he opened the passenger door for me. "Come on, then." He says.

I grudgingly got in the car and slammed the door shut. "Seat belt." Obi-wan tells me simply and I nodded, buckling in the strap.

Obi-wan looks over to me, just as he always did before we went off to the therapist and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I muttered.

Obi-wan bit his lip but nods.

It was our little routine ever since my mother was murdered…when things went bad for me, it was Obi-wan who marched into my apartment, set me straight and signed me up to see a therapist every few days. I should be grateful, but if anything, I was embarrassed and humiliated that my former literature teacher and best friend had seen me in that sort of light.

We drove in silence and at last, we reached the building. Obi-wan parked in the street and we both got out.

I shut the door tightly and turned to the large building. I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets, bracing myself for a long three hours of talking to some sort of doctor who looked at me as though I was a bomb about to explode.

In a way, I was.

"Doctor Palpatine." Obi-wan greets, knocking on the door. The elder man opened the wooden door and he smiles kindly when he sees me. "Ah, Anakin, my dear boy. Have a seat." He says.

I nodded silently and Obi-wan squeezed my shoulder. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." He says quietly in my ear. I shrugged him off and walked into the room.

I sat in a fold-out chair across from Palpatine's mahogany wooden desk and he sat down in his own leather back seat.

"Now, Anakin…how was your week? I heard that Mr. Kenobi has given you a teaching privilege in the Coruscant High School." Palpatine says delicately, clasping his hands.

I shrugged. "It's alright." I muttered, flicking at a loose thread on my jeans. "Busy, though. Time consuming."

Palpatine nods and asks, "Have you met any new students?" I shrugged again, desperate to look as hostile and uncaring as possible. "Met a couple." I muttered. "All of them look a little obsessed with learning, though."

Palpatine manages to give a quiet laugh. "They are there as students after all, my dear boy." He says, gesturing out the window.

I didn't say anything.

The therapist sighed and says, "Anakin, you and I both know why we're still talking, do you?"

I felt a flare of anger and I spat, "It's because no one trusts me at all because of some damn criminal that killed my mother."

Palpatine didn't flinch. He just watched me sadly as my hands clenched and unclenched in fury.

"You cannot deny your feelings, Anakin…after all, they are what make you special. However, you must also control them. You have had enough time to deal with your losses." He says quietly.

I scooted my chair away from the desk and said, "Time can't replace anything."

We both sat like that in complete silence, waiting for the other to add on. At last, Palpatine scribbles down a note in his small pad and asks quietly, "Have you been to any bar lately?"

I shook my head sullenly.

Palpatine smiles. "Good…at least something is improving. I don't want you hurting yourself, Anakin."

I turned away and didn't say anything after that.

•◊•

"Did it go better?" Obi-wan asks me when I sat down in the car. I didn't reply but just stared out the window. I heard my friend sigh. "Apparently not." He said sadly and he started up the engine.

He drove me to the apartment and then I asked, "Why do you drive me to the therapist all the time, Obi-wan? You know that I can drive myself…I'm twenty two, for crying out loud."

Obi-wan turns to me, his blue-grey eyes saddened. He sighs and says quietly, "You know why, Anakin…"

I glared at him. "Obi-wan, I can take care of myself now. Honest. When was the last time I headed down for a drink? Huh?" I asked. Obi-wan shook his head. "Until the therapist says otherwise, I'm going to be taking care of you, Anakin, whether you like it or not."

I slumped in my seat and he reaches over, putting a strong hand on my arm. I pulled away and opened the door. I slammed it and stomped into the apartment building.

•◊•

I flopped down on the bed and threw off my shoes. They hit the door with a loud thudding noise and dropped to the floor with a slap.

Artoo barked indignantly and I sighed. "Sorry, buddy…I'm just not exactly in the mood today." I murmured and closed my eyes, not bothering to throw over the covers.

Artoo whimpered and I felt his feet patter in a way that I knew meant that he was circling around his bed. When he was satisfied, he plopped his head down and all I heard was his panting as his tongue waggled out of his mouth.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I flicked off the lights and darkness consumed us. I sighed and felt my body growing weary and tired.

I closed my eyes again, hoping that sleep will come, but it was one of those nights where I was so worn out, I couldn't even have a quick nap.

Instead, my own memories began to haunt me.

I sighed, remembering the dreaded day my mother had died. It was the bad folk of this city—the gangs that decided that they could take my mother out of her apartment and beat her.

When I found her, she was a bleeding, sobbing mess.

The entire event was so shocking and horrible for her, she just gave up. She died in my arms.

I was still in college when that happened. I went in some sort of fury. I remember going after the gang that hurt my mother and managed to fumble a gun out of the leader's hands.

I shot bullet after bullet from the gun until every single member of the gang was dead. They all lay at my feet, lifeless and their eyes wide with shock and fright.

I had dropped the gun, and sunk to my knees right after that. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and my friend and former high school teacher, Obi-wan was waiting for me.

It turned out that I was facing some sort of awful case and the court was deciding whether to throw me in jail for murdering a group of men or to put me in a charity ward for me to calm my mind that was apparently not fit and was raging.

At last, the decision came and I got off alright.

As soon as I was out of the hospital, though, I went straight to the nearest pub and began drinking.

Drink after drink after drink…bar fight after bar fight after bar fight…everything that I cared about crumbled and it didn't even matter to me if I would live or not. I was sinking in my own little world of depression.

Needless to say, Obi-wan became worried. He was already visiting me frequently in my apartment, as well as Padmé.

They both tried to help out, but it wasn't until a certain fight that made Obi-wan completely snap.

He found me with blood running down from the bottom of my eyebrow and my right arm was in a bloody and messy state.

I was fixed up. I ended up having a permanent scar running across my eye, and a part of my right arm was removed. It was replaced with a robotic one instead, and I was given some sort of flesh-colored glove to cover it up.

Right after, Obi-wan marched me into my apartment and told me that I needed to straighten my life out instead of sulking around. I ended up finishing college, and he managed to get me to learn how to become a teacher.

"It's high time you begin your new life, Anakin. Redeem yourself." Obi-wan told me gently and I reluctantly agreed.

It didn't erase the memories, though.

It didn't get rid of the pain.

It didn't heal the scars.

If anything, they stuck out more than ever.

•◊•

I came in early for once this morning for class, which gave Obi-wan and me some time to catch up.

"I'm glad to see that you're on time for once." Obi-wan tells me dryly as I plopped down at my usual desk in the back.

I grunted in reply and flipped open my notebook, skimming through the sentences that I've scrawled down. The words seemed to float off the page and I sighed, frustrated. I slammed it closed and Obi-wan gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Patience, Anakin. It'll come to you soon." Obi-wan says quietly as I rested my head on the palm of my hand.

I sighed and kicked at the ground, hard. It made a loud, indignant screeching sound across the aluminum floor and we both winced.

"You seem to be in an irritable mood today." Obi-wan comments as I rubbed at my eyes. "I didn't get any sleep." I muttered. "Too busy thinking."

"You were thinking?" Obi-wan asks and then he frowns, looking me over. "When was the last time you had proper rest?"

I shrugged and said, "Didn't have much time…then again, I haven't had much time to do _anything,_ thanks to this stupid job you dragged me into."

Obi-wan didn't smile or roll his eyes sarcastically as he usually would. Instead, his eyes searched over me again and they paused at my upper body, at my shirt that was loose and slightly too big for me.

My friend sighs and sat back down. "You're keeping yourself at home, are you?" He asks worriedly. I managed to give him a small smirk. "Of course I am." I said. Obi-wan sighs and shook his head, ruffling through the papers once more.

I let out a small breath and went back to going through my notebook. It wasn't until the sound of shoes walking across the classroom floor was when I finally looked up.

I raised my eyebrow when I realized that it was Ahsoka who came in first. She gave me a small smirk and turned to Obi-wan.

"Ah…Ahsoka. You wanted to see me?" Obi-wan asks kindly. Ahsoka nods and she says in a shy, sweet voice, "I want to have extra help…a tutor, if you must." I blinked at how innocent she sounded…it was a much more different tone than her usual snappy, attitude-dripping voice that I was so accustomed to.

Obi-wan frowns. "Your grades are actually rather good so far, isn't it?" He asks, puzzled. Ahsoka nods eagerly and clasped her hands behind her back. "Well, I am hoping for just a little more of a push in a better direction…not only that, but I thought that extra help can be more of a safer route…you know, like an insurance policy." She says smartly.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow but he nods, smiling. "Alright, then Ahsoka…seems like a safe way to keep your grades in check." I felt my heart sink and I suddenly knew Ahsoka's little game plan when I saw how Obi-wan's eyes flicked at me.

'No.' I mouthed but my friend gave me a devilish smirk and points to me. "Anakin is actually also open as a tutor."

I slapped my forehead as Ahsoka turns to me. "Well, well, well…what a coincidence." She says, giving me a beaming smile. Even with her little angelic smile on, her eyes were glittering with mischief and I knew right away that it wasn't just a coincidence.

Ahsoka plopped herself in her seat and more students began filing into the room.

"What are you planning?" I hissed at her. She gave me a sweet smile. "Should you come over to my room to tutor me, or should I come over to you?" She asks. I blinked and rubbed at my brow. "You are…" I allowed my voice to drift and sighed. "Whatever. My place. I don't think your friend would appreciate having me over at your dorm, anyways." I said, nodding at the girl seated next to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka whirled around and she grins. "Hey, Barriss, I'm going to be at Mr. Skywalker's this afternoon…so don't wait for me, okay?" She asks.

The girl—Barriss—silently nods and flicks me a piercing glance before turning to the board.

**A/N: Ahahaha, Palpatine as a therapist, who saw that coming? XD Well, I know that Palpatine is the bad guy and everything so I was just kinda trying to make it sound ironic. ;)**

**Ahsoka: Isn't most of the stuff here ironic? **

**Me: ...not really. Or at least, I don't think so. Anyways, really random fact about me-I realized that on Friday afternoon/nights, I spend them watching hilarious Clone Wars vids on Youtube. XD**

**Anakin: Either that, or watching movies with Chris Pine in them...-_-**

**Me: HEY! *blushes furiously***

**Anakin: What? Last night you practically fainted when 'Princess Diaries 2' came on...the second you see Nicholas you were squealing like some sort of chipmunk or whatever...**

**Me: ...it's sweet being compared to woodland animals...-_- **

**Ahsoka: Hey, don't be too mean...Chris Pine is a perfectly good-looking guy. **

**Anakin: ...what?**

**Ahsoka: What? I didn't say anything...*wanders away***

**Me: ...let's ignore that, shall we?**

**Anakin: Pineapples...you are in love with a Pineapple. **

**Me: *slaps Anakin with a folded-up fan* I loath you! **

**Anakin: ...you certainly have been watching too much of that movie. But if you must, I loath you!**

**Me: I loathed you first!**

**Ahsoka: Guys? Don't you remember what happens to Mia and Nicholas after they say those lines? **

**Anakin: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Anakin and me: *winces* **

**Me: ...alright then, who wants to do the review notice? **

**Ahsoka: Anakin does! **

**Anakin: Why me?**

**Me: *shrug* You heard her, Anakin. **

**Anakin: ...-_- Please review, give feedback, no hate, etc...you know the drill. Why do we bother doing this again?**

**Me: It's 'cause I enjoy getting reviews. :)**

**Anakin: ...so it's for your self-pleasure?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Not only that, Anakin. It also shows on whether I'm doing alright with this story or not, and if I have to improve...you know, that stuff.**

**Anakin: *rolls eyes***

**Me: You wouldn't understand. -_- See ya everyone! :D**


	6. Your Laugh is the Best Sound

**Heeey doods, I'm back with a new chapter! Now, so far, I think I'm beginning to get the hang of juggling school and homework and extra help and all that so I've realized that I'm waaaaaaaaay ahead of schedule...as in, I'm a couple of chapters ahead. Now, before ya'll blow up and begin peppering me with questions why those chapters aren't up yet, I'm trying to pace myself. Besides, I don't want to rush and overwhelm any new readers as I usually do...*wince* So...yeah. I know, I know, for those of you who really want more and more and more of Anisoka/Anidala/Luxoka cuteness, but please be patient! I'll be updating every other day now because I'm beginning to manage my time better, plus I've been staying up late at night hanging out with some people here on FanFiction (you know who you are!) and reading other Fanfics and doing some extra schoolwork...and such. Oh, and another thing-Now, before you can ask, I will not be putting weird, sexual scenes in my stories...I mean, I tried to do it once but I ended up deleting it and cutting it off and was all like, "NOPE, let the readers figure it out themselves!" So...you guys can vanish that creepy thought out of your head. I mean, there will be lots and lots of fluff and cuteness, but don't expect anything REALLY big coming from them...so for those of you who are actually disappointed in that, sorry, but I'm thirteen years old and I'd like to keep my innocence just a bit longer. :P (I feel like I've said that before...? -_-) Anyways, my rambling is OVER and now read on for the next chapter! :D **

Chapter 5. Your Laugh is the Best Sound

Ahsoka Tano—

"Why are you so nervous? I thought that you said you didn't like Mr. Skywalker." Barriss says, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom.

I wiped my hands on my newly changed jeans and looked up, smiling sheepishly. "I don't like him, I'm just…you know, a little edgy about going over to his apartment. After all, he _is _one of our teachers." I pointed out.

Barriss rolled her eyes and she walks out as someone knocks on our door.

"Lux, hi!" I heard Barriss say cheerfully and poked my head out of the bathroom. Lux's green-brown eyes searched me as I carefully stepped out. He gave me a smile and says, "Where are you going?" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Mr. Skywalker is going to be my tutor for literature class…you know, extra help." I said lightly.

Barriss smirks. "Not for extra help, just to spend more quality time with your crush." She says, giggling. I flicked at her shoulder as she continued to laugh and then I catch Lux's eyes. He was staring at me with a sad smile on his face and when he realized I was looking at him, he gave me a full grin. "Good luck, then, 'Soka. I don't think you need it, though…" His face became clouded and then he shook his head. "Good luck." He repeats and moved out of the way as I walked out of the dorm. "Thanks." I said over my shoulder and went into the elevators.

•◊•

Miss Admidala and Anakin were locked in some sort of embrace when I came out of the school. My feet came to an unsteady halt and I squeezed the straps of my bag, wondering whether to go back inside or interrupt them.

Thankfully, I didn't have to do either.

Miss Admidala looks up and she blushed. "Oh, Ahsoka, I'm so sorry! It must be bothersome seeing us look like this all the time in front of you…" She says, wincing. I shook my head, managing to put on an understanding smile. "No, it's alright. I mean, you two look good together." I said but felt an unspoken sadness delve inside the pit of my stomach. I frowned quietly to myself.

What was I upset about? It's not like I thought that Anakin was my Prince Charming or whatever…geez.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and I stuck my tongue out at him. "That was a compliment." I told him flatly. Miss Admidala giggles and she gave Anakin a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later, Ani." She says and gave me a smile before running off to her car.

I turned to Anakin as Miss Admidala drives away with a smirk on my face.

"'Ani', huh?" I asked teasingly. Anakin rolled his eyes and adjusted his backpack straps on his shoulders. "Come on, Snips." He says and walks across the street. I grinned and ran after him. He waited on the sidewalk and I skidded to a stop.

"Well, aren't you excited." Anakin says dryly as we walked along the street. I shrugged and watched as a dried out, brown leaf was whisked away in the breeze. I smiled; tilting my head and watching it fly away and turned back to Anakin. "I'm just excited about everything in general, that's all." I said cheerfully, giving a little bounce. "Aren't you?"

Anakin grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets. My smile quickly faded and I sighed, staring right back into the streets.

We both walked in silence, unsure of what to say to one another until we finally reached a slightly shabby, run down brick building. Anakin pulls open the door and I walked through. He comes in after me and silently leads me into the elevator. I slid in and the doors closed with a small creaking sound.

"I live on the top floor." Anakin tells me shortly and the elevator lifted itself upwards.

We waited and with a small dinging noise, the doors opened up. I stepped out and Anakin opened a door with a key.

Almost as soon as the door swung open, a small dog leaped up into my arms and began making a series of yipping and barking noises.

I grinned and squealed, "You never said that you had a dog!"

Anakin grunted and threw his bag on the bed. "This is Artoo. Artoo, this is Ahsoka." He mutters and plops down on the couch pushed in the corner of the small room.

"Hey, Artoo!" I cooed, giggling as he licked me on the face. Artoo barked and dashed off to pester Anakin. I watched as Anakin's smirk slowly melts off his face and is replaced with a real, genuine smile. He suddenly looked so much more different—someone who I would think I'd want to know better and hang out with all the time.

He looked nice when he smiled.

I looked on quietly as he pats Artoo's head and hands him a small dog treat. Finally, Anakin clears his throat and looks up at me. He frowns, turning all bitter and well…his regular self again.

"What are you standing around there for? Let's get started." He says gruffly and I rolled my eyes. I sat down next to him and dug through my bag for my notes and textbooks. I took them out and allowed my bag to slide to the ground.

"Alright, so I wanted to ask you about constructing certain sentence patterns, since I tend to become a little confused with that. Not to mention translating the Shakespearean language…I mean, I might as well end every single word with '-eth' or something, but I don't think that's the case…" I murmured. Anakin simply nods and takes my books. He flips through the notes listlessly and then narrows his eyes at my handwriting.

"Well…it seems like you have them pat-down in my opinion, but your writing style is a bit…bland. You definitely added your thoughts in there, but whenever you did, it looks and sounds a bit awkward when you read it aloud. See, you have to…" Anakin flipped to a brand new page and handed me a pencil.

We worked side by side for what seemed like minutes but it wasn't until Artoo began barking was when I actually glanced at the clock.

"It's ten in the night." I said, my eyes wide. Anakin blinks and turns to look at the numbers. "Really? Wow…did we work that long?" He asks, shock coloring his voice as well. I turned to look at Anakin and he rubs his brow. "Dang…" He mumbles.

I smirked and then said, "It's your fault—you didn't stop talking." Anakin rolls his eyes. "You were the one who wanted me as a tutor first." He points out. I smirked and began to gather my books. "Thanks for the help, though. I understand it a lot better now." I said, grinning.

Anakin shrugged and says, "No problem. You're smarter than I thought." I crossed my arms. "Oh, really?" I asked flatly. "You're not that dull of a knife, either." It was Anakin's turn to roll his eyes and he pokes me on the arm. "C'mon, I think I'll walk you back to the school…it's not safe walking around after dark, anyways." He says quietly.

I shrugged but didn't argue. Anakin opened the door and I walked out. "Bye, Artoo!" I said over my shoulder and we stepped into the elevator.

The elevator lowered down to the lobby level and Anakin held out the door for me. I grinned and walked through.

I looked up at the sky and shouted, "Hey, look! There's stars in the sky!"

For a second, we were both silent and then Anakin burst out laughing. I frowned, unsure of what was so funny. Then, I realized that it was the first time I've heard Anakin laugh.

As in, _really, actually laugh. _

I felt a smile slowly creep onto my face as Anakin continued to laugh. He was smiling and his eyes were filled with mirth, not to mention how he seemed to bounce up and down as another burst of laughter came out of him.

Anakin finally stopped and then he gives a small chuckle before composing himself. "Ahsoka, those aren't stars…those are _satellites._"

I blinked, unsure and then realized that red, blue and green lights were flashing up in the dark, velvet sky. I felt my lekkus darkened and winced. "Oh." I said shortly.

Anakin laughs lightly and he leads me towards the school.

We both paused outside and I felt a colder wind sweep past us. I shivered slightly and I looked up at Anakin. He gave me a small smile and held open the door.

I swallowed and said quietly, "Really, though…thanks for the help."

Anakin shrugged. "You're welcome. I had…a fun time." His voice lifted in the end, as though he was asking a question and I managed to smile. "Same here." I said softly.

Anakin's eyes shone and a puff of his breath was visible in the cold air. I looked up and watched as the little curl of breath travelled up to the sky before turning invisible and melting away in the shadows. It was such a funny thing—with Anakin, we could be totally silent and still be communicating.

That was when I realized that we were awfully comfortable…a little _too _comfortable. 

I blinked and cleared my throat. "I better get going." I muttered and he nodded. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow in class." He says awkwardly as I headed inside the heated building.

I nodded and turned around, giving him a small wave. "I'll see you soon." I said and I watched as he walked away.

I grimaced and shuddered at how close we were and stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed, I allowed myself a small smile.

Anakin's laugh was the best sound I've ever heard.

•◊•

When I crept back into our dorm, Barriss was sound asleep. I quickly changed into my sleeping shorts and t-shirt and only managed to slide into bed when my friend awoke.

"Ahsoka, where were you?" She mumbles, her voice drowsy with sleep. I winced and murmured, "I was at Mr. Skywalker's apartment—you know, tutor stuff."

Barriss yawned and says, "It's late…you went in the late afternoon…does tutoring really take five hours?"

I shrugged. "It was longer than we planned…good night, Barriss." I said nonchalantly and felt her eyes piercing my back as I turned and pulled the covers over my head.

•◊•

Anakin and I were in an awkward way when I came into class the next morning.

He didn't even bother poking at my shoulder or whisper annoying comments at me, he just remained silent and still. It didn't occur to me until later that he was probably just as confused as I was…and mulling over the entire situation at hand.

For a minute, I actually wondered if he fancied me.

I banished that thought quicker than I realized.

'Anakin liking me? Stupid…might as well wish for it to rain computers as well while I'm at it! He's already taken by Miss Admidala!' I scolded to myself and wrote the next sentence a bit harder.

**A/N: Now...a quick note-are my little character dialogues important? Are they necessary? No, and no...but I still like to do it because a) it's amusing for both (most readers, I would hope,) and writer. (definitely...! XD)**

**Anakin: Are you just gonna go on blabbing like that? I'm busy. -_-**

**Me: Aren't we all? You know, I don't have to be writing this in!**

**Anakin: Then don't!**

**Me: Well, aren't you in a bad mood...**

**Ahsoka: He's only in a bad mood 'cause Padmé told him to shove off of her work...**

**Padmé: For your information, I was in the middle of something rather intense so of course I would be upset!**

**Anakin: You didn't have to yell at me! The entire building probably heard you!**

**Obi-wan: Now, Anakin, I'm sure that's not-**

**Ahsoka: I heard it. **

**Me: Isn't that because you were eavesdropping outside of the door?**

**Anakin and Padmé: *turns to Ahsoka* What?!**

**Ahsoka: *lekkus darken* Nothing! Bye! *runs out of the room* **

**Anakin and Padmé: *turns to me* What?!**

**Me: *blush* Nothing! Bye! *runs out of the room* **

**Anakin: Wait, who's gonna...*points at laptop screen hopelessly* **

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Let me do it...**

**Anakin: Wait a second...*smiles evilly* **

**Obi-wan: Anakin, what are you doing?! Anakin, stop aoidh pawehyt9230 i 12=r2y059jaf9utuoh4wjp IHIHIHAEUTWEPfjsiaewp'lsfshaih**

**STOP IT!**

**Anakin: Heeheeheehee...! :D **

**Padmé: ...I don't think Caroline will appreciate you writing that, Ani.**

**Anakin: Relax, it's just a bunch of random letters!**

**Obi-wan: ...I don't think the readers will appreciate you writing that, Anakin. **

**Anakin: *rolls eyes and sits back in a chair* I'm sure they don't mind. **

**Padmé: You really shouldn't sit like that...-_-**

**Anakin: Why not? *tips chair back* **

**Padmé: Because-**

**Anakin: *chair crashes to the ground* **

**Obi-wan and Padmé: *wince* **

**Padmé: ...because of that. **

**Anakin: ...ah. **

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Who's going to do the review notice? **

**Anakin: Why don't you do it? **

**Obi-wan: I'm too busy writing this entire scene...**

**Anakin: What?! How come I can't write anything? **

**Padmé: Ani, no offense, but first of all, you probably won't write down the truth and second of all, well...you just displayed what you would do if you could write...**

**Anakin: What, the random letters and numbers? That was just a tease. :P **

**Obi-wan: *rolls eyes* Padmé, if you would ever be so kind and patient to...?**

**Padmé: *turns to Anakin and shakes her head* ...I guess I'm more qualified for the job. **

**Anakin: Hey!**

**Padmé: Please review, give feedback, and no hate. Thank you. **

**Me: *pokes head in the room* Do my ears decieve me? You guys actually did the review notice by yourselves? **

**Obi-wan, Padmé and Anakin: *runs out of the room***

**Ahsoka: ...I think that's their way of saying that they won't ever do it again...-_-**

**Me: I can see that. :P See ya all later! :D**


	7. Was I Out of Line?

**Hello, my lovelies! :D Sorry that I'm not updating as I normally would, but school has kept me busy. Honestly, it's only been one-and-a-half weeks of school, but eighth grade is trying to take the advantage of my anxiety...Now, for those of you who are snorting at the screen and saying, "Quit being such a baby, eighth grade isn't that bad..." Well, sorry, but I'm just agonizing over the fact that next year will be HIGH SCHOOL and then COLLEGE and then UNIVERSITY and then a JOB and and and *begins a panic attack* Oh, Force, help me...! *takes a deep breath* Okay, I'm better now...honestly, though, I've had so much homework and studying to do that it's just...I feel like Hermione during her third year at Hogwarts! (Sorry, I'm a Potter head...and I'm NOT afraid to admit it! I'd never be able to make a Harry Potter fan fiction though...it's perfect just the way it is. JK Rowling's awesomeness has stumped my own awesome writing skills...well, my writing skills are pretty pathetic compared to hers, but...yeah. I'm only thirteen, peoples.) ...so...that's enough agonizing for the day. I DO NOT NEED ANY MORE AGONIZING FOR TODAY. PERIOD. Now...*smiles sweetly* let's go on to our interesting characters' lives, shall we? **

Chapter 6. Was I Out of Line?

Anakin Skywalker—

"How did the tutoring session go?" Obi-wan asks me during lunch break.

"Tutoring session?" Padmé asks, swiveling her head to look at me.

I shrugged and played with my food. "Just a student from the literature class…Ahsoka Tano." I explained to Padmé and turned back to Obi-wan with a halfhearted smile. "She's smart…writing is decent…she's not as annoying or as bratty as I thought." I offered a weak laugh.

Obi-wan looked slightly quizzical but he nods. "At least you're becoming familiar with more students. That's an improvement, Anakin." He says gently and I shrugged again.

We were both in silence and then Padmé places a hand on my arm. "C'mon, Ani…eat something." She says quietly. I pointed at my plate, at the food that I shifted around some so that it would look like I had a bit.

"I already did." I lied, putting on a confident smile. Padmé's eyes scanned my face with her wide, dark eyes and then she sighs, holding my hand. "Alright, Anakin…I believe you. But don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't want you hurt."

I let out a slightly frustrated breath.

I knew that Padmé's heart was in the right place, but I would've thought that she would've realized by now that I was beginning to grow weary of everyone telling me the same thing.

It was always "Take care of yourself, Anakin", or "Stay safe, Anakin", or something along those lines.

I rested my chin on my hand and focused on looking at the rain drop from the gray sky.

"It's pouring out there." I commented at last and Padmé flinched as a lightning bolt pierced through the sky. A loud clap of thunder and a heavy roll echoed through the city and she shook her head. "I never did like storms." She says, smiling slightly.

I wrapped one of my arms around her. "At least your Knight in Shining Armor is here to rescue you." I said teasingly.

Padmé rolled her eyes but rested her head on my shoulder. Obi-wan watched us with a gentle smile on his face and threw his lunch out in the trashcan. "I'll be preparing for my next class. Don't take too long, you two." He says, winking and walked out of the lounge.

I smirked in his direction and turned back to Padmé. She was tracing small circles in the back of my neck and she whispers, "So…how was the tutoring session, really?"

I shrugged. "I was telling the truth. It wasn't that bad." I said. Padmé grins. "Ahsoka's a smart student. I've noticed that she's good friends with Lux Bonteri…do you know him? He's the top in my class."

I blinked and I felt as though someone had just shot an ice dagger at my chest.

"Lux Bonteri…? A boy…?" I asked steadily. Padmé nods, oblivious to the sudden frustration that was building up inside of me. She gave me a small smile and winks. "I personally think he's got an eye for Ahsoka…if you know what I mean." She says and giggles.

Yes, I knew _exactly _what Padmé meant…and I _loathed _it.

Was it possible that Ahsoka liked this boy? Lux?

Wait a minute…why did I even care? It's not like I had feelings for Ahsoka or anything! Who cares if she's liking some stupid history geek? She can have all the guys she wants!

"Ani? You're hands are in fists." Padmé says quietly. "What's wrong? Is it hurting again?"

I shook my head and then gave Padmé—my _girlfriend_—a smile. "Nah, it's fine." I said, forcing a small laugh.

Everything was absolutely fine…

•◊•

I found Ahsoka laughing with a dark brown haired boy with green-brown eyes in the hallway after school today.

"No way! She actually said that?" Ahsoka was laughing. Her blue eyes were glittering with mischief and impishness, her breath was coming out in small puffs from the strain in laughing so hard.

"Yes! I thought that the entire class was going to lose it!" The boy says and they set off to laughter again.

"Let me guess…Lux Bonteri." I said slowly and grimaced. His name left a sour taste in my mouth and I shook it off bitterly, glaring at the ground.

"Oh…hello, Mr. Skywalker." Ahsoka says, giving me a warm smile. I blinked at how formal she sounded. "Lux, this is my teacher…well…the teacher in learning, Mr. Skywalker. Mr. Skywalker, this is Lux Bonteri, my good friend." She says, gesturing the space between us.

Lux extends a hand. "Nice to meet you." He says pleasantly and I hesitated. I shook his head and quickly withdrew.

"I've heard much about you." Lux tells me innocently and I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering if he was joking or not.

"Really? Because Ahsoka has told me absolutely _nothing _about you." I said stiffly and inwardly smiled at how a flush seemed to creep up to the boy's neck.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and tugged at Lux's arm. "Nice seeing you, Mr. Skywalker…bye!" She says and they both disappeared in the halls.

•◊•

"So…now you're ignoring me?" I asked as Ahsoka closes her locker door. She jumps and then says, "Don't scare me like that!"

I smirked and picked myself up from the locker doors. "It's written all over your face—something's up, Ahsoka Tano." I said.

Ahsoka blinked her wide, blue eyes and she looked at the ground, sliding on her bag. "I don't know what you're talking about." She says and slides away from me. She hurried towards the elevators and I sighed, jogging to catch up with her quick stride. Dang, that girl can be fast when she wants to.

"Ahsoka, come on. Yesterday we were having a bunch of fun and all that during tutoring and now you're shooing me away as though I have parasites." I snapped, crossing my arms.

Ahsoka didn't look at me but stared straight ahead. I opened my mouth to argue some more and then something dawned to me. I closed my mouth and smirked.

"You like me." I said matter-of-factly.

The reaction was immediate.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and her lekkus darkened out of embarrassment or frustration, I couldn't tell. She whirled around and asks in a loud voice, "_What_?!"

I chuckled and shoved my hands into my pockets. "That's right, you heard me right. Ahsoka Tano, you _like _me." I repeated in the same tone.

Ahsoka glared at me and hisses, "I do _not_."

The elevator doors opened and I leaned against the sides, making sure that the doors wouldn't shut. "You like me a lot, I can tell. You've been crushing on me the second you've seen me." I said teasingly.

Ahsoka stared at me for a long time and gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back, thinking that I've won her over and then she stomps on my foot—hard.

I winced and she shouts, "I do _not _like you, you cocky bastard!"

I winced and was forced to back away as the elevator doors closed.

"Those were some pretty harsh words she said to you." Padmé says from behind me and I froze, unsure whether to cringe or put on a smile to cover up the entire incident.

I turned around to face her.

Padmé's eyebrows were raised and even though she wore a pleasant grin, her eyes were slightly cold and annoyed. "Don't you think it's a little childish of you to flirt with students?" Padmé asks me as I straightened myself.

"Don't think of it as flirting, Padmé…it's a little experiment I'm trying." I said, shrugging. "I don't really like Ahsoka, besides…" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "My heart's already taken."

Padmé blushed happily and she rubbed her face against my neck.

"Mmm…alright, then. I forgive you. But don't mess with Ahsoka's heart, Ani…especially since I think she's already interested in someone else." Padmé whispers in my ear.

I bristled and hoped for heaven's sake that Padmé didn't feel the sudden tension that was tightening my entire body.

"Lux." I muttered. "Yeah, I've noticed…he's been hanging around her constantly these days…"

Padmé raised an eyebrow at me and then a small smile embedded itself onto her face. "Don't worry, Ani, I'm sure Lux is a good boy…they look perfect together, don't you think?" She asks.

I nodded listlessly and we walked out of the building.

•◊•

I sat down on the couch and sighed, resting my head on the top of it.

"I'm assuming that today was another tiring day?" Obi-wan's cool voice asks and I jumped up. I whirled around to see him leaning against the bathroom's door frame.

"How long were you in there?" I asked, wide-eyed.

Obi-wan shrugged. "I finished work early and decided to pay you a visit…no one was home so I decided to wait. I couldn't believe it when you walked straight past me without even noticing that there was another person in the room." He says lightly.

I moaned and sat back down, stuffing my face in a cushion. "Obi-wan…I'm not in the mood…" I mumbled.

I heard my friend laughing and he says, "Don't worry, Anakin, I'm not here to lecture you." I lifted my head wearily. "Please, no…I've had enough with stupid lectures." I said and dropped my head back into the cushion. I visualized Obi-wan smirking as he says, "I think you look forward to the end of the week more than the students."

I weakly punched my fist in the air. "Tomorrow's Friday…." I said, my voice muffled by the cloth of the couch cushion.

The couch shifted a bit as Obi-wan sat down next to me and I finally lifted my head.

"Padmé told me that you flirted a bit with Ahsoka Tano." Obi-wan tells me, his expression guarded. I couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed. I shrugged and said, "It was just a tease, Obi-wan. I'm pretty sure that Ahsoka knew this as well."

Obi-wan frowns and folds his hands in his lap. "Anakin, I told you that I wasn't going to give you a lecture, but was that really necessary?" He asks.

I sat up straight. "Oh, come on, Obi-wan! You don't seriously think that Ahsoka likes me, do you?" I asks indignantly. "She's _sixteen_, for crying out loud! Not to mention that she just about _hates _me! She's been ignoring me this entire day!"

Obi-wan paused and then he raises an eyebrow. "Why would you be annoyed about her ignoring you?" He asks slowly. I blinked and then shook my head. "Never mind…it's confusing!" I protested.

"Oh, no, Anakin…it's actually quite simple. You're the one making it complicated." Obi-wan says easily.

I threw a cushion at him and snapped, "Shut up." Obi-wan ducked and he watched it sail across the room and hit the wall with a soft thumping noise.

I sighed and rolled over so I would be looking up at the ceiling. "So whaddya want?" I muttered. "That's a sour mood." Obi-wan tells me lightly, crossing his arms. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. "Whatever, Obi-wan." I grumbled and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower. See you in a few." I muttered and walked into the bathroom.

When I came back out, Obi-wan was stretched out on the couch, fast asleep. His head was resting on one of the arm rests and his arm was hanging limply away from his body towards the floor. I smirked and stood over him. When he slept, he looked younger, or at least, not as tired as he usually was nowadays.

I couldn't blame him.

Satine and he were very, very close…the kind of perfect couple that you only find in fairy tales. Of course, it had a couple of snags, including the press with all the news on having a typical English teacher dating a member of the royal family, but besides that, they loved each other wholeheartedly.

Of course, I loved Padmé as well, but again, not everyone's relationship is perfect.

Sometimes, I think Padmé has developed just as many scars with me as I have had with her.

If anything, maybe even more.

I could never understand.

Obi-wan was what people called a 'gentleman', a kind of man who always put the needs of others before himself…a man who'd be gentle to everyone.

I winced. I never quite understood how he was always able to keep a calm demeanor…I guess it just comes naturally to him. After all, he teaches high school class after high school class after high school class year after year after year.

Obi-wan's eyebrow creased and smoothed out as he lapsed back into sleep once more. I sighed, knowing that it'd be better for me to leave him alone rather than wake him up. Everyone knew that he needed it, especially after what he's been through recently.

I sat down on my bed, too tired to even sleep and Artoo bounced into my lap. I patted his head and he licks at my hand. Artoo looks up at me, slightly panting and I leaned my head against the slightly cold wall. Artoo jumped off of my lap and he nudged at the pillow next to me with his small nose. I smiled and shook my head. "Nah, Artoo, I'm good." I mumbled and fell asleep looking out the rain that was slowly falling down from the dark skies.

•◊•

"Anakin, wake up!" I heard Obi-wan shout and I jumped. I immediately winced when I felt a soreness in the back of my neck and managed to see my friend's head poking from the couch. "We slept in!" He says frantically and stood up.

I rubbed my sore neck and managed to mumble, "Huh?"

Obi-wan points at the clock, which indicated that it was ten to eight.

"Shit!" I shouted and stood up, stumbling to the ground right after.

I winced and straightened myself. Sleeping sitting up had really taken its toll and my eyes were already drooping again. I sighed and ran into the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. It didn't exactly perk me up as much as I would have wanted, but it would have to do. I quickly changed into a new shirt and shoved my shoes on.

Obi-wan gave his hair a quick brush and he slung on his shoulder bag. "I have a change of clothes in the classroom…I'll just have to change into that." He says hurriedly as he starts up the car. Even though I lived rather close to the school, I hopped in and we were at the building within a couple minutes.

I watched, slightly amused yet panicked as my friend quickly changes into a clean, neat shirt and sweater. The bell just rings and we were both sitting down as students began to file into the classes.

Obi-wan looked slightly out of breath and he sighs, placing his head in his hands. I managed to smirk but it faded quickly as soon as weariness began to hit me again as Ahsoka plopped herself down in front of me.

"Hey, Skyguy. You're looking tired." Ahsoka comments, her eyes staring at the board. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Why do you care now?" Ahsoka snorted. "It's called _concern_, dummy, even if you tried to hit on me last night."

I blinked. "What?" I asked, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "I didn't try and _hit _on you, Snips."

Ahsoka finally turns herself so that she'd be staring at me right in the eye. "Don't ever do that again." She hisses. "Besides, you have a girlfriend. How do you think she'd feel?"

"She was actually watching." I muttered and Ahsoka slapped her forehead. "Just don't do that!" She says indignantly. "You know that I don't like you, so you can vanish that happy thought into a dark, creepy place in your mind."

**A/N: *singing* Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide like a scared little boy, I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute but I don't anymore!**

**Ahsoka and me singing/screaming: AND I STARE AT THE PHONE YOU STILL HAVEN'T CALLED AND YOU FEEL SO LOW YOU CAN'T FEEL NOTHING AT ALL AND YOU FLASHED BACK TO WHEN HE SAID FOREVER AND ALWAAAAAAAAYS! WHOA! AND IT RAINS-**

**Anakin: *shuts off CD player* How many times have you two been singing Taylor Swift songs today?! It's like, everywhere I go, someone has to sing a Taylor Swift song in my face! **

**Me: ...sorry. **

**Ahsoka: ...sorry. **

**Me: But her songs are sooooooooooooo good! **

**Anakin: Not really, I mean they're just about her exes and-**

**Ahsoka: *slams Anakin into a wall, glaring* DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!**

**Anakin: What? It's true!**

**Me: Nuh-uh! Her song 'Ronan' is about a cancer patient who died, and he was four years old! Her song 'The Best Day' is about when she was having good times with her mother! Her song 'The Lucky One' is about how fame isn't as good as you think! Her song 'Long Live' is about her fans! Her song 'Mean' is about bullies! Her song 'The Outside' is also about bullies! Her song 'Change' is about the Olympics! (well, and competition...) Her song 'Tied Together with a Smile' is about pretending that you're okay when you're really not! Her song-**

**Anakin: I get it, I get it! Fine, not all of her songs are about love and her exes...sheesh!**

**Me: Thank you! Jeezum...I hate it when people always say stuff about Taylor and how she's talentless 'cause oh YEAH. she is SO talent-less because she has about 175 awards and is the MOST appropriate singer for teens and tweens and is just about one of the youngest singers to ever hit fame at such a young age! And she was NOT a child actress, but an actual SINGER! **

**Anakin: *raises hands* Fine, fine! You don't need to go ranting on about Taylor Swift now...-_-**

**Me: ...thank you. Now, who wants to do the review notice? **

**Anakin: NO. I had to listen to you humming Taylor Swift songs ALL DAY and I am NOT doing anything else that you want me to do!**

**Ahsoka: ...where's Obi-wan and Padmé when you need them? **

**Me: No clue. I think they're hiding from us...**

**Ahsoka: ...does that leave me? **

**Me: Yes. **

**Ahsoka: *sighs* Please review, give feedback, and no hate-*phone begins ringing* **

**Ringtone: ...EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED! **

**Me: ...**

**Ahsoka: ...**

**Anakin: ...**

**Me: ...well. **

**Ahsoka: Er...whoops!**

**Me: *grins* Bye, you guys! See ya soon!**


	8. The Girl in the Dress Cried

**Hey doods! Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterday as I should have...the site was down for some reason...(I think it was something to do with repairs...?) and I had to get some homework out of the way as well as attending some sort of wine-tasting with my mom and dad...(well, they did the wine-tasting, I just sat around on my iPod and reading a book while taking part in a forum...) But yeah! I couldn't update because the chapter wasn't in my doc manager and such...-_- But yay, I'm updating now! Thanks so much for all of the continuous support, doods! :D **

Chapter 7. The Girl in the Dress Cried

Ahsoka Tano—

Anakin and I didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the period. At one point, I actually forgot that he was in the same room. It wasn't until I heard the scraping of his desk that I knew that he was still behind me.

The bell rang and I quickly stood up, not giving him a second glance. I walked out to the hallway and neatly tucked away my books.

"What was with the cold shoulder with Mr. Skywalker today?" Barriss asks me, walking up to my locker. I shrugged. "I just didn't feel like talking to him." I said lightly, nudging my right lekku away from my face. Barriss raised a dark eyebrow and leaned against the wall. "There was so much coldness coming off of you I could actually feel it…something's up between you two." She says quietly. I slammed the locker door and she jumped.

I turned to Barriss and gave her a halfhearted smile. "Look, Barriss, it's just that I'm trying to keep myself from being around him…he doesn't make me feel comfortable." I muttered and crossed my arms. I shot a quick look over at the literature classroom and felt something unsettling—almost temptation—places itself neatly into my chest without an invitation.

I sighed and turned to Barriss, who was watching me carefully. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria…see you in a few." I said, rubbing my arm. Barriss narrowed her eyes at me and then says, "If you just want to visit Mr. Skywalker, you can just say so."

I winced and muttered, "It's not that…" Barriss rolled her eyes and mumbles, "Fine. I'll see you later." I watched as she left, her shoulders hunched over and mentally face palmed.

"Great job, Ahsoka, really…" I murmured to myself as I walked towards the literature room. I could sense that Barriss was slightly hurt and angry with me, and I couldn't pinpoint why.

No matter, I would just have to make it up to her soon.

I knocked on the open door and both Mr. Kenobi and Anakin looked up at me from the desks. I ignored Anakin and walked up to Mr. Kenobi.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Is there something I can help you with?" Mr. Kenobi asks me kindly. I shrugged. "I was actually quite confused on the quote you mentioned by Dickens—_the pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again_."

Mr. Kenobi nods and he opens a drawer in his desk and began to shift through papers. I caught sight of a photo stuck between two sheets of lined paper and without thinking, I plucked it out.

Anakin makes a small noise in the back of his throat but I ignored him. My eyes scanned the delicate photo and noticed a man with ginger colored hair—Mr. Kenobi, standing with a pretty, curly blond-haired woman. Whoever had taken the photo had managed to catch the cheerfulness in the couple.

Mr. Kenobi's grey-blue eyes were sparkling with merriment in the photo, slightly bent over with laughter and the woman standing beside him had her sleeveless arm linked in his, giggling just as hard. A strand of curly hair was dangling from her the top of her forehead and I could almost hear them both laughing.

I traced the photo with my finger and smiled. The two looked beautiful together—the kind of happy couple that always made other people jealous over their fortune of being perfect with each other…when two hearts find each other and are happy for the rest of their life.

Then, I narrowed my eyes. There was something familiar about the woman's face and with a jump, I realized that it was none other than Duchess Satine herself.

I looked up at Mr. Kenobi's face which was suddenly more tired and sad. I slowly removed my fingers from the photo and gently took my teacher's hand. His hand was trembling slightly and I pressed the photo against his palm.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, hanging my head. "I've been disrespectful."

Mr. Kenobi doesn't say anything and just simply tucks away the photo back in his desk. He swallowed and just nods. I bit my lip and murmured, "Perhaps another time to discuss the lesson would be beneficial…" I quickly left the literature room, my lekkus darkening in embarrassment and humiliation.

I sat down on a neighboring bench in the hall and folded my hands in my lap. I could hear small whispers from the room and didn't bother listening until I heard my name. I perked up and then I heard the sound of scuffing shoes across the aluminum floor.

"Hey, Snips. Don't feel too bad about invading Obi-wan's personal space…he says that he doesn't really mind." Anakin's voice says quietly from above me and I clenched my hands in my lap.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sullenly and Anakin sighs. He plopped himself next to me and nudged me on the shoulder.

"It's called _concern_, if you must know." He says, giving me a small smirk. When I didn't smile back, his bravado faded and he sighed. "Look, Ahsoka, all I want to say is that you shouldn't blame yourself. Obi-wan's been devastated about Satine's death so…well, he's used to it."

"How would you know?" I asked, still not looking up at him. Anakin stiffened next to me and he sighed, resting himself against the back of the bench. "Trust me, Snips; I know how it feels to have someone you care about taken away from you." He muttered.

I still didn't look up. I scooted away from him and stood up. "Look, Mr. Skywalker, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm fine on my own, thank you very much." I murmured and walked away from him.

•◊•

"I'm sorry for being so late." I said apologetically, sliding into a seat next to Lux. He gave me a small smile and turned back to his lunch. Barriss shrugged, not saying anything.

I winced and then Lux says, "I heard that you were visiting Mr. Skywalker and Kenobi…did you find out what you needed?"

I flicked at my food. "Well, not exactly…" I muttered and then shrugged. "Mr. Kenobi was slightly distracted so I got out of there quickly."

"Did you talk to Mr. Skywalker?" Barriss asks me suddenly.

I raised an eye marking and lifted a shoulder. "Well…not quite. More like he was the one talking…" Lux suddenly looks up at me, his eyes wide and I held up my hands. "Hey, what's with that look? No worries, I didn't say anything." I said, slightly surprised by the shock in his eyes.

Lux blinks, as though he was confused with his own reaction and looks down at the table. I could see pink splotches appearing on his cheeks and he opens his book, suddenly interested in the marvels of famous travelling spots around the world.

I raised an eye marking and sighed, shaking my head.

"So…what's new?" I asked Barriss cheerfully. She shrugs and throws the remainder of her lunch into the trash can. "It's Friday, what do you think we should do?" She asks. I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I promised my mother that I'd be going back home for the weekends…" I confessed and Barriss nods. "Of course. Our families probably misses us." She says, smiling and we both stood up.

Right before we left the cafeteria, I caught sight of two figures in the back of the room and frowned when I saw that it was Miss Admidala and Anakin arguing. The history teacher had her arms crossed and her eyes were filled with anger. She was biting at her lip and Anakin extends his hand but I watched as she backed away, shaking her head. Anakin makes some sort of gesture and says something, but Miss Admidala just storms out of the room.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss asks me, walking up to me.

I blinked and turned around, giving her a strained smile. "I'm coming." I said quietly and left

•◊•

I placed a couple changes of clothes in a small luggage bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. After all, I was only staying for about two and a half days…I didn't need much. I smiled and turned to Barriss, who looked just as excited.

I opened the door and we walked through it quietly, jostling our bags slightly. Lux was at the elevator, grinning. "You guys are going home as well?" He asks cheerfully. I nodded. "It'd be refreshing to be back home again…to tell you the truth, this past week has been exhausting me."

Lux and Barriss began laughing and we stepped into the elevator.

We were lowered to the first floor and got out, only to find the entire hall filled with students. We were bumped and jostled around. I grunted and asked, "What's going on?"

Barriss' eyebrows furrowed and replies, "I have no idea! Do you—"

"Guys…?" Lux asks quietly and points in the direction where all of the student's eyes seemed to be peered at. I looked around and stormed through the crowd, shoving students out of my way. "Alright, what's going on—" My voice got caught in my throat when I spotted Anakin sprawled out on the floor, his eyes closed. His breath was coming in and out unsteadily and Mr. Kenobi was kneeling down next to him.

"What…what happened?" I asked quietly, dropping to my knees next to the pair.

Mr. Kenobi cursed softly under his breath and straightened himself. "Anakin, you liar…" He muttered and I placed my hands on my hips. "What happened to him?" I repeated.

"I thought I could trust him to take care of himself, obviously not…" Mr. Kenobi continued to murmur and then he looked up at me, as though only registering to him that a crowd of students had gathered around us.

"What are you all doing? Get back to your dorms now!" Mr. Kenobi shouts indignantly.

The students all began whispering and shifting until the entire crowd had dispersed. The only students left were Barriss, Lux and me. Mr. Kenobi stood up and he leans over, taking one of Anakin's arms.

I wordlessly grabbed the other and we straightened him between us. I turned to Barriss and whispered, "I'll call you later."

Barriss nods quietly and Lux gave me a sad smile. I nodded and we both managed to drag Anakin out of the building.

"Thank you for your help, Ahsoka." Mr. Kenobi says and manages to prop Anakin up in the back seat of his car. "It's been kind of you."

I nodded and opened my mouth, about to say something and then closed it again. I sighed and looked over to Anakin's unconscious form in the car. He looked sadder and lonelier and I suddenly had a flash back over Miss Admidala and Anakin's fight back in the cafeteria.

I bit my lip and looked up at Mr. Kenobi. "Actually, I was wondering if I could extend that kindness—am I allowed to help you tend to Anakin?" I asked quietly.

Mr. Kenobi raised an eyebrow and I clasped my hands behind my back.

His eyes scanned over me up and down and I had the unsettling feeling that he could see right through me. He finally nods and smiles, gesturing into the car. "Come on in." He says gently and I grinned. I sat in the passenger seat next to Mr. Kenobi and he starts up the car.

We were driving out of the parking lot when I spotted a slender figure leaning against one of the columns of the school, shaking slightly. I frowned and narrowed my eyes to identify the pathetic looking person.

As we turned a curb, I caught the face of Miss Admidala staring up at the sky, tears rolling down her delicate face, her arms wrapped around her upper body. I could almost hear her devastated thoughts and I silently watched as she walked into the parking lot alone, without anyone to wave to her or give her a smile.

I felt a stab of sadness in my heart and turned to look at Anakin.

They were both so lonely people…


	9. She's Not What You Think

**Hiii doods! I'm back with a new chapter! Grr...and I have this stupid cold that I CANNOT get rid of but I still had to drag myself to school...and get all of my homework and studying done...which is why I'm late with updating this chapter...I'm also having an eye-doctor appointment tomorrow and so I'll be out in the big ol' city all afternoon and get back to my cozy little town around...well, late at night. Poodoo. -_- Sing with meeee...IT'S A HARD KNOCK LIFE FOR-no. Never mind. I don't want my throat hurting anymore than it already is...meh. But I'll be haunting you all once I can actually talk! XD And yes, I know that typing isn't considered 'typing' but...can you guys hear me talking through the words?! CAN YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Of course, you guys don't know what I sound like but I assure you, I talk very, very, VERY fast when I'm excited...I also type very very VERY fast when I'm excited...so most of the time, my family AND friends have to keep up with me. :P BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING PERMANENTLY HAYWIRED ON SUGAR! I wonder what I'll be like when I'm an actual writer...*wanders off into daydream land* **

**Cadena: Ahem. **

**Me: What? Oh, right...**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D **

Chapter 8. She's Not What You Think

Anakin Skywalker—

When I opened my eyes, the light of the sunset was playing across my room, making orange and golden streaks across the plain white walls.

I felt my throat close up and I sat up, my eyes wide. Why was I in my bedroom? Wasn't I in the school? Where was everyone?

"You're awake." Ahsoka says flatly, her head popping up from the couch.

I blinked and then rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Mr. Kenobi's out getting groceries for you…really, why would you starve yourself? That's stupid! Not to mention not getting any rest? It's a wonder how you're even functioning! Why didn't you say anything?" She asks, launching question after question at me.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my head from spinning and muttered, "I've been distracted."

Ahsoka makes a small scoffing noise and says, "I can't believe this! You're a fully grown man and you can't even feed yourself?! What, did your parents not raise you right or something?"

Something inside of me snapped and I stood up quickly. I walked over to Ahsoka in frantic, angry strides and grasped at her wrist.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and tried to squirm out of my grip. "Let go!" She shouts.

I felt anger warming up my entire body and I hissed, "You have no idea what you're saying. So just shut up! You've been nothing but rude, annoying and pesky to me, the least you can do is respect my privacy and decisions!"

Ahsoka finally pried her wrist out of my fingers and rubs it, her eyes wide and unforgiving. She stared at me for a while and then shook her head. She walked over to the couch and grabbed a luggage bag and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked harshly.

Ahsoka whirled around to look at me. "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going home!" She shouts and pulled open the door. She shoved her bag out of the door and picked up her jacket from the hook, shoving it on. I bit my lip and without thinking, my feet began to shuffle forward.

I leaned against the wall and watched as she walks through the door frame and grabs her bag. She presses the elevator's button and waits for it to arrive.

I sighed and trudged out into the hall, my bare feet padding across the cold, tiled floor.

Ahsoka didn't even look at me. She tapped her foot impatiently, muttering under her breath and then I sighed. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry." I started.

She still didn't look at me. If anything, she remained as cold as ever.

"I was just really, really upset about that remark about my parents…well, in my case, _parent_." I swallowed and clasped my hands behind my back, waiting for a response. When none came, I continued. "The thing is, I just…I'm thankful that you were around. And I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that. It was harsh and I know that I must have shaken you up pretty bad."

Ahsoka squared her shoulders and then turns around slowly to look at me. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. "So you're apologizing to me for being the biggest jerk in history?" She asked snappishly.

I scuffed my foot against the tiles and Ahsoka lets out a small breath. She slowly set down her luggage case and she walked over to me, her face completely devoid of emotion.

Ahsoka looked up at me and for the first time, I realized how blue her eyes were. Padmé's were a dark, chocolate brown that seemed to be in deep thought all the time, but Ahsoka's were wide and innocent, filled with some sort of fiery boldness as well as mischief.

I blinked, hoping that I hadn't made my thoughts too clear through my expression and looked back down at Ahsoka. What she does next almost throws me off balance.

Ahsoka rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened, unsure of what to do and looked down at her. "Snips…?" I whispered.

Ahsoka tightened her arms around my torso and whispered, "I'm sorry, too, Skyguy."

I gulped and hesitantly placed both of my hands on her shoulders. I slowly edged them to her back and managed to say, "It's okay…"

Ahsoka sighs and she slowly separated herself from me. She gave me a brave smile and says, "Now, let's go wait for Mr. Kenobi, huh?"

•◊•

Obi-wan came back a couple minutes later and found the both of us sprawled out on the ground, picking out movies.

"What do we have here?" Obi-wan asks, amused as he sets the bag of groceries on the kitchen table. I grinned and sat up. "Snips here and I were deciding what movie to watch tonight." I said. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow and sat down next to me. "Since when did you enjoy the company of students?" He asks me curiously.

I shrugged. "Since I found out that Ahsoka likes sci-fi films." I said cheerfully. Obi-wan looks over to Ahsoka and she blushed. "Sorry, I'm a Star Trek geek." She admits and flicks through a DVD case. "Ooh, this one looks neat! It's the revised version, right?" She asks excitedly. I nodded. Ahsoka reads the back and taps her chin thoughtfully. "I've never watched it, but Barriss told me that it's pretty good…can't replace the old classics, though."

Obi-wan looks over at me with a questioning look and I shrugged. "What?" I asked. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and gave me a wide grin.

"First things first…Anakin, let's get you some actual food first, and then we can watch a movie." Obi-wan says, standing up. I winced and walked after him. I watched as Ahsoka joined Obi-wan and they both worked around the kitchen, starting something up. I stood up but was pushed right back down into my chair almost a second after by Ahsoka.

I opened my mouth to protest but Ahsoka shoved a spoonful of something into my mouth instead.

"Mmph!" I grunted indignantly and swallowed. Ahsoka smirks and says in an overly-sweet voice, "Shut up and eat your food, Skyguy."

I glared at her, knowing that she was enjoying every single second of this. Obi-wan chuckled lightly and says, "I'm grateful that I at least have back up."

My scowl deepened and Ahsoka gave me a quick flick on the shoulder. "Don't be so sour, Mr. Skywalker. After all, you brought this down on yourself." She says, rolling her eyes.

"It's Anakin." I muttered. Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What?" She asks, tilting her head in confusion. Even Obi-wan turned to look at me. I looked down at the wooden table and began to trace my fingers along the small scrapes and scratches on the surface.

"Don't call me 'Mr. Skywalker' outside of school…it's just…formal." I said quietly. "Not really me."

When I looked back up, Ahsoka was giving me a small smile. It quickly faded when she realized that I was staring at her and shifted her feet uncomfortably.

She paused and then says, "I'm not gonna call you by your first name, though."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what would you call me?" I asked. Ahsoka shrugged. "I'll think of something." She says, grinning and sat down across from me as Obi-wan brought the food over. I poked at the food for a while until Ahsoka gave me the death glare.

"Eat. Now." Ahsoka says coldly and pushed the plate towards me. I raised an eyebrow and she bit down on her lip. She cleared her throat and walked out of the small room.

I watched her leave and she closed the door behind her. I turned back to Obi-wan with questioning eyes and he shrugged. "What's with her? Suddenly she's all cheery and the next moment she's clamming up on me." I said quietly, shoveling another piece of food into my mouth.

Obi-wan sighed. "It's known as confusion, Anakin. She's probably deciding whether to trust you or not." He says easily.

I narrowed my eyes at my friend. "Then how come she seems to trust _you_?" I asked incredulously. Obi-wan shrugs. "Perhaps she feels safer around me." He notes.

I slapped my forehead and tilted my chair backwards. "Well, isn't that just nice." I muttered. "I bet she feels safer around that Lux boy as well…"

"Lux Bonteri?" Obi-wan asks, his eyebrow rising. "Why are you so interested in him now?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing, Obi-wan." I mumbled.

Ahsoka popped her head into the kitchen and says, "My mom says that I could stay here for a couple more hours if you really need me."

The chair crashed backwards and I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Ahsoka winces as she leans over and grabs my hand. "Really, haven't you learned _not _to tilt your chair backwards like that at one point?" She asks flatly.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "You'll see that trying to make a point against Anakin is rather useless." Obi-wan says lightly.

I glared at him and stood up. Ahsoka glanced down at my plate and grinned. "Done? Let's go!" She says excitedly and we headed down to the couch. Obi-wan seated himself in an armchair, leaving for Ahsoka and me to sit down together instead. Ahsoka sat down next to me and popped the disk in the DVD player.

The movie began to play and Ahsoka burst out laughing as one of the characters—Leonard McCoy—yells, "Damn it, Jim, that was our ride! You stunned our ride!"

I looked over at Ahsoka, whose eyes were glittering happily. She sighs and whispers, "Gotta loves Bones."

I smirked as we turned back to the screen. We watched the character development of the curious character of Captain James T. Kirk, along with his friendship with Mr. Spock, the sarcasm of Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura's sass and Mr. Scott's quick thinking to disable Admiral Marcus' ship.

It was amazing watching a movie with Obi-wan and Ahsoka. We began laughing whenever something funny was said, tried to blink back tears whenever something hit the hard note of sadness, and we all began shouting for joy when the USS Enterprise lifted out of the clouds.

Even though I knew most of this movie by heart, Ahsoka didn't.

She curled up in a ball and pressed her knees against her chest, her eyes wide.

I smirked quietly at her and rested my head against the back of the couch. When the credits began to play, I glanced back at Ahsoka.

Her eyes were closed, her head resting on her shoulder. I turned to Obi-wan and he whispers, "I think she's asleep."

I looked over at the clock and winced. It was nearing midnight and I knew that her parents must have been frantic.

I searched around her schoolbag and managed to find Ahsoka's cell phone. I dialed her mother's number and she picked it up right away.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" A woman's worried voice asks through the phone. I cleared my throat and said, "Mrs. Tano, I'm Anakin Skywalker, a teacher learner for Coruscant High School."

"Mr. Skywalker? Oh, right, you're the young man that Ahsoka told me about!" Mrs. Tano says cheerfully and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I wasn't quite sure if I should be glad or embarrassed. I looked over to Ahsoka, who was still fast asleep.

"Yes, well, Ahsoka actually fell asleep…I'll be getting her back home now." I said respectfully. I heard Mrs. Tano make a small sighing sound and she says, "Actually, no one is home right at the moment. I'm over at my sister's house, and the kids are with me. We were expecting Ahsoka but something came up so…"

I bit my lip and asked, "When will you be back?"

"I actually don't know. I'm guessing tomorrow morning." Mrs. Tano replies. I swallowed and then she says, "I'm really sorry about this…but do you think maybe you can keep her over to your place? Or if it's too much of a trouble, you can bring her to her friend Barriss' apartment. It's the apartment across from ours, actually."

I turned to Ahsoka and smiled despite myself. "No, it's no problem…sure, I'll be able to keep her. I need to thank her for being around, anyways."

I heard Mrs. Tano sighing and she says, "Thank you so much."

I nodded and said, "You're welcome. I'll drop her off tomorrow morning."

With that, I hung up and turned to Obi-wan, who was rubbing his eyes. "So you're keeping your student here?" He asks. I smirked. "Someone's gotta look over her." I said, shrugging.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "That's ironic, coming from you." He says and slung his bag over his shoulder, yawning. "Good night, Anakin." He says tiredly and gave me a small smile. Obi-wan walked out of the apartment and I sighed, stretching. Artoo was on the foot of my bed, dozing and I carefully took out the cover blanket.

I spread it over Ahsoka and adjusted her position so she'd be resting comfortably. I rested my head in my arms and watched from above her. She made a small sighing sound and turned over her head. I smirked and straightened myself, backing away from the couch. I slipped in between the thin linen sheets and rested my head in my arms behind my neck. I stared up at the ceiling. I could hear Ahsoka's breath coming in and out of her mouth and nose and felt myself relax.

I hadn't relaxed like this is such a long time, it seemed.

I fell asleep soundly listening to Ahsoka's breathing and for the first time, I felt safe.

•◊•

"_Shit_."

I heard Ahsoka hiss and I woke up with a start. I sighed, refreshed and stretched my arms. It had been a long time since I've slept that soundly.

The small Togruta girl was scrambling around the apartment, looking slightly rumpled and if anything, terrified.

"Sup, 'Soka." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Ahsoka looked over at me, stricken and rubbed her temples. "Oh, God, please tell me that I didn't actually spend the night here! My mom is gonna kill me!" She says, her eyes wide.

I watched Ahsoka for a while and then smirked. Ahsoka caught me laughing and snaps, "It's _not _funny!" I chuckled behind a hand and said, "Nah, Snips, I called your mother last night. She and your siblings were staying at her sister's house and she told me that she'd be back this morning. Your mother gave me permission to have you stay here so…really, no harm done."

Ahsoka blinked and sank back into the couch, obviously relieved. "Oh." She says quietly and then bounces back to her feet, wincing.

"Barriss isn't gonna be very happy…" She murmurs, fingering the ends of her lekku worriedly. I raised an eyebrow. "Barriss? As in your friend?" I asked.

Ahsoka nodded, her eyes flicking guiltily over to me. She bit her lip and says, "We've been a bit…choppy lately, to tell you the truth."

_Is it because of me? _

I wanted to ask Ahsoka that _so _badly but I knew that it wouldn't really be appropriate right now, especially since, well…she's _sixteen_ for crying out loud! We're what, six years apart?

Think, Anakin, _think! _

Then again, Padmé and I were also six years apart…

_Forget Padmé. _

I shook my head angrily and Ahsoka raised an eye marking at me. "You alright, Skyguy?" She asks, already gathering her bags.

I blinked. "What?" I asked. Ahsoka smirks. "You look like you're fighting a war in your head or something." I shrugged. "Maybe I am." I muttered, rubbing my brow and stood up. "You hungry?" I asked.

Ahsoka nods and smiles gratefully. I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen. I rustled up some cereal and poured it into a bowl for Ahsoka. She took it and dug into the dry flakes. "Thanks." She says shortly and quickly finished it up.

I watched as she stood up and grabbed her luggage by the handles. She looks over at me and gave me a small, shy smile.

**A/N: Yada, yada, yada, yada, Star Trek should NOT be in the Star Wars universe...blah, blah, blah, blah...-_- But sorry, I couldn't resist! :') Plus, I loved the Into Darkness movie...I didn't want Anakin and Ahsoka's first movie together to be some sort of sappy romantic 'cause that sounds waaaaay too cliché for me...-_- **

**Anakin: You don't like sappy romantics? You're writing a sappy romantic!**

**Me: Hey! Well...you like it!**

**Anakin: *blushing* Who ever said that? **

**Ahsoka: *watching Anakin* Huh...never thought you could ever turn pink, Skyguy...**

**Anakin: Shut up.**

**Me: *sighs* Anyways, there's this awesome awesome AWESOME video made by loveanisoka and it's for her 50 subscribers and 50 videos celebration. LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO HER BEAUTIFUL VIDS AND AWESOME STORIES! Anyways, it's awesome, her 50th video is 'We Will Rock You-Ahsoka Tano' and in the end, there's this little dedication scene to all of the subscribers and watchers in it and seriously, it will tear you up at one point...or maybe that's just me. 'Cause I'm sensitive like that. But STILL! I loved it and it's definitely worthwhile watching! :D**

**Anakin: You're only saying that 'cause-**

**Me: Shush! *sweet smile to readers* Noooothing!**

**Anakin: *rolls eyes* girls...**

**Me: Boys...**

**Anakin: Know it all...**

**Me: Moron...**

**Anakin: Brat...**

**Ahsoka: Since we all know that this is going to take a while, how about we get to the review notice instead? -_-**

**Me: ...erm, right...of course! **

**Anakin: Well, Ahsoka, since you brought it up, you get to do it first! Haha! XD**

**Ahsoka: *sighs* Fine...please review, give feedback, no hate! IF YOU REVIEW, YOU GET A COOKIE! (::) **

**Anakin: C IS FOR COOKIE, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR-**

**Me: NO!**

**Anakin: Aw...**

**Me: *sighs* Bye, everyone!**


	10. Mother Accused Me of Losing My Mind

**Lalalala, back with another chapter of 'Everything Has Changed' and grrr...I have to study for an Earth Science test tomorrow...-_- Poodoo...why did I choose this subject again? -_- Ah, well. *sighs* When will the weekend come? T_T Oh, and another thing-for those of you who read my 'Begin Again' series with Cadena and stuff...well, I posted a new one-shot on her and Anakin today...so...yeah, check it out if you want! Reviews and faves are welcome. For those of you who have NO IDEA who I'm talking about, just ignore me. XD Anyways...on with the story!**

Chapter 9. Mother Accused Me of Losing my Mind

Ahsoka Tano—

Anakin and I stood across each other in the elevator, our legs stretched out. The tip of my shoe touched his and he gave me a smirk.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the lobby. I dragged my bag along and Anakin opened up the front door for me. A cold wind stung at my face and I sighed, walking out.

"So…where do you live?" Anakin asks, grabbing a hold of one of my bags. I smiled thankfully at him and pointed to a couple of blocks away. "Not that far…but it's a fifteen minute walk." I said flatly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Not that far, huh?" He says, smirking. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my jacket. "Let's hurry then, shall we?" I said cheerfully. I kicked up my bag so it would be rolling on the sidewalk and headed down the street.

I heard Anakin start off after me and I sighed, looking up at the sky. White, puffy clouds dotted the blue canvas and another wind ran through us cheerfully, reminding us that autumn was now fully in season. Anakin sped up until he and I were walking side by side. I gave him a side glance and quickly looked away when he turned to face me.

"I never got the chance to thank you for…being around, yesterday." Anakin says awkwardly at last. I raised an eye marking and shoved one of my hands into my jacket pocket. "No problem." I said easily. "You would have done the same thing."

Anakin smirked. "Maybe." He says thoughtfully and began laughing. I turned to look at him and he smiles. "Can you imagine this? When we first met, we were fighting because we crashed into each other in the elevator and now we're walking to your house together." He says, bumping me in the shoulder.

I grinned. "Yeah…what a weird change of fate, huh?" I asked quietly and I turned back around. The school was looming near us and then something came to my mind.

"Hey, um…Skyguy, I saw you and Miss Admidala talking about something in the cafeteria the other day…do you mind telling me what that was all about?" I asked timidly.

Anakin's face almost immediately closes up and then he coughs into his fist. I could spot red blotches appear on his neck and he mumbles, "It was nothing. Just a…debate, you can call it, I suppose."

I raised an eye marking. "That was a pretty intense debate." I commented.

Anakin's fist clenched and I winced, turning back to face the horizon. For a while, we both were silent, guilt piercing the space between us.

I recalled the tension between Anakin and Padmé in the cafeteria and winced. What had they been fighting about? Was everything alright? Was it a simple argument or…was it something more? I shook my head. I was being nosy and prying…and I don't think Anakin really wanted to answer my questions about their relationship.

I went back to focusing on going home and watched as a couple of cars whizzed past us. I shivered slightly and pulled my jacket closer around myself. I peered over to Anakin to see that he was staring into space. His eyes were glassy and staring into a spot in the distance. His steps were moving forward, but it was more of a shuffle than walk. I blinked and then flicked him on the shoulder.

When he didn't respond, I stepped on his foot.

Anakin winces and began hopping around. "What was that for?" He asks indignantly. I smiled smugly and continued to walk forward. "You weren't answering to anything…plus, it was a little too quiet for my taste." I told him cheerfully.

Anakin shot me a glare and says, "I was just thinking." I rolled my eyes. "Of course you were." I muttered. Anakin adjusted his grip on the bag and asks, "How much farther?"

I smirked and pointed to a different building. "Just a couple more blocks." I said. Anakin let out a small sigh of relief and I shot him a glare. "You know, you didn't have to come with me to my apartment." I told him. Anakin shrugged and gave me a smirk. "I know, but I did." He says and then let out a small puff of breath. I smiled quietly to myself and turned back to the building.

•◊•

I knocked on the door and heard some shuffling around on the other side.

The door flung open and my mother beams at me. "Ahsoka, you came!" She squeals and wrapped me in a bear hug. I felt my lekkus darken and hissed, "Oh, come on, Mom…my teacher is watching!"

"Your teacher…?" My mother asks and I watched her eyes shift over to Anakin, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets. I turned around in time to see him give a bashful smile to my mother. He extended a hand and says, "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I talked to you on the phone last night."

My mother nods, offering a warm smile and shook his hand. "Thank you so much for taking care of Ahsoka, but if you don't mind me asking…you seem a bit _young _to be a teacher, aren't you?" She asks.

"Mom!" I hissed, heat rising to my cheeks. My lekkus were practically black by now, I knew that.

Anakin shrugged and says, "I don't mind. I'm actually just a teacher learner, so all I do is sit at the back of the classroom and learn how to teach myself."

"Oh…" My mother says slowly and she grins. "Anyways, thank you!" Anakin nods shyly and hands me my bags.

"Hi, 'Soka!" Macee shouts, running up to me. "We missed you! Dagen was crying like a baby last night 'cause you weren't home!"

"I was _not_!" Dagen shouts indignantly and I gave them both a hug. "Don't worry, I missed you both, two." I said, squeezing them tighter.

Macee looks over my shoulder and her eyes widened. "Hey, 'Soka, who's that?" She asked incredulously, pointing at Anakin.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asks excitedly and I clamped my hand over her mouth. Dagen burst out laughing and walks up to Anakin with curious eyes.

"Did you kiss 'Soka yet?" He asks in a solemn voice. Anakin's face flushed and I felt my lekkus darken. "Dagen!" My mother says, exasperated and picks him up. "My apologies, Mr. Skywalker, my children can be a bit…mischievous sometimes."

Anakin smiled and says, "No worries, I'm used to mischief." He flicked a glance at me and I rolled my eyes. Anakin quickly shoved his hands in his pockets and gave us all a nod. "See ya around, Snips." He says quietly before walking out.

I waved and mumbled, "See ya, Skyguy."

•◊•

"Young lady, we need to talk _right now_." My mother says, pointing into my bedroom with a slightly scared expression.

I raised an eye marking but obediently walked into my room. I threw my bags to the ground and flopped on my bed.

My mother sat across from me and says slowly, "Ahsoka, I know that you've come to a certain age where…you begin to think about boys."

I blinked and my stomach sank, knowing what would come next. "Oh, Mom, not this again!" I moaned, stuffing my face in a pillow.

"Ahsoka, listen to me!" My mother says, yanking my pillow away with a stern look on her face. "I knew that you would eventually begin liking a young man, probably even begin _dating_, but I did _not _expect you to be liking your own _teacher_!" She says hysterically.

I felt my mouth drop and sat up. "Mom, listen to yourself!" I protested. "I do _not _like Mr. Skywalker! And besides, you gave him permission for me to stay at his apartment anyway!"

"I didn't think he'd be that young! He doesn't look very responsible, if you ask me." My mother replies.

"Which I _didn't_." I snapped and crossed my arms. "Listen, Mom, I know that you're concerned and everything, but trust me, I would _never _like Mr. Skywalker."

My mother opens her mouth to give a reply but was cut off by my phone ringing, announcing a text message. I sighed and picked it up. I clicked into my inbox and found a message that stated—

_Hey, Ahsoka. It's me, Lux. Barriss gave me your phone number. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. My brothers actually need to be babysat and my parents say that I can invite a couple of friends over. _

I blinked and smiled gently down at the text message. I could almost hear Lux's voice through the screen and turned to my mother, who was staring at the screen curiously from behind me.

"Can I go? We'll finish this talk later, I promise." I say pleadingly. My mother sighed and rubbed her temples. "Fine, Ahsoka, but trust me, you're not off the hook quite yet." She said warningly.

I smiled gratefully as she walked out.

I turned to my dresser and pulled out a couple clothes. I was surprisingly nervous about what I was going to wear to see Lux. I mean, in school, it's different, since the girls are all wearing the same exact outfit. But what should I wear for him? I didn't want to look like some sort of snob who's obsessed with clothes, but I didn't want to look like a total mess, either.

I frowned as I pulled out a skirt and a shirt. Why was I so nervous again?

My thoughts flashed to Lux's gentle green-brown eyes and his sweeping, dark chocolate colored hair. A small sigh escaped my lips and I blinked, straightening myself.

I shook my head.

_Focus, Ahsoka, focus! _

I ended up choosing a pair of light blue jeans and a green, collared shirt. I took off my school, formal black ballet slippers and put on a pair of brown, leather ankle high boots instead. I gave my outfit a once over and smiled to myself. I looked sophisticated yet casual.

Perfect.

I slipped on a brown purse over my shoulder and tucked in my phone. Almost as soon as I snapped my purse closed, my phone rang cheerfully with another message.

_Did Lux invite you to go babysit his brothers with him? _Barriss' message read.

I grinned and texted back, _Sure did. I'm about to come out of the apartment right now. _

_I'm actually right outside the apartment building…meet you there! :) _

I smiled, glad that Barriss was in a good mood and skipped out of the building.

Barriss gave me a wide grin. Her head was covered up, as usual, but a strand of rebellious curly hair poked out from her dark, head covering.

"Ready?" I asked cheerfully. Barriss nods. "Lux sent me the directions to his house." She says and we linked arms together.

We skipped down the street and then Barriss asks, "What were you doing last night? Your mother told me that you didn't come home."

I stiffened slightly and shrugged. "I was helping out Mr. Kenobi with Mr. Skywalker. You know, with the fainting incident and all." I said nonchalantly.

Barriss looked over at me with a critical stare and sighed. "You know, 'Soka, you're not telling me a lot these days." She said slowly.

I bit my lip and turned to her. "It's not that, Barriss. I know I haven't exactly been very detailed and up-to-date, but I just…I'm sorry. Things will be back to normal, trust me." I said and offered her a smile.

Barriss sighed again but nods, giving in. She returned the smile and straightened up. "Here we go!" She says cheerfully. I giggled and we headed into a rather large apartment building.

We rode the elevator to the eighth floor, where Lux meted us outside his apartment room door. I turned around slowly, taking in the hallway. The walls were a shiny, pearly white decorated with paintings of flowers and the sea and all of that kind of scenery.

"Wow, Lux…this place is amazing." I said breathlessly. Lux smiled, slightly embarrassed and just simply opened the door.

I heard Barriss make a small choking noise in the back of her throat.

The apartment—if you could call it that—was _humongous. _

There were small steps leading into the living room, where sofas and armchairs were scattered around a blazing fire. I spotted Lux's younger brothers sprawled out on an expensive rug in front of the hearth, playing with their toys. A TV set was flickering with life, with cartoon characters dancing around the screen.

I spotted a door that led to the dining room no doubt, and a spiral stairwell led up to what seemed to be the bedrooms.

I turned to Lux and said, "You're so lucky to be living in such a big place like this…!"

Lux rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "Nah, not really…" He murmurs and brightens up. "There is _one _good thing about having this place, though. Follow me."

Barriss and I exchanged excited looks and followed Lux out to a pair of sliding glass doors.

Lux opened them and I felt the wind brush past me. We stepped out and Lux gestured out to the city's skyline. "This is the terrace. It's my favorite spot in the apartment." He said cheerfully.

I walked out slowly to the fence that protected any relaxers from falling off of the stone balcony and smiled. "Lux, this is a beautiful view!" I said happily.

Lux nods, walking up next to me. Barriss stood on my other side and she flopped down a lounging chair. "I could stay here forever." She says, agreeing.

Lux gave me a sidelong glance. "Nah, it's not that great…I mean, being rich isn't exactly as glamorous as it seems." He said quietly.

I turned to look at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. Lux shrugs. "My parents aren't always around, so I usually have to look over my brothers…not to mention the self-consciousness. Everyone expects us to be snobby and everything, right?"

I bit my lip and then gave him a smile. "They don't know you at all, Lux." I said and gave him a quick hug. Lux stiffens and then he wrapped his arms around my waist slowly. I caught Barriss staring at us and she gave me a quick wink before retreating back into the living room.

"If they knew half the guy you were, they'd want to hang out with you forever." I said before withdrawing. Lux looked slightly dazed and flushed, but he gave me a wide smile.

"Oh, yeah, and another thing…Miss Admidala lives here as well!" Lux tells me as we walked around the balcony. I did a double take and turned to him. "Seriously?" I asked.

Lux nods. "Apparently, she also comes from a fairly rich family…I don't think many students know about it, though." He says thoughtfully.

I nodded slowly and then we walked back inside.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, I'd like you both to meet my younger brothers." Lux says, gesturing to the boys.

They both had dark hair, like Lux's, although one boy had dark, brown eyes while the other had piercing green eyes.

"They're going to have a mix of color in their eyes as they get older." Lux whispered to me at my questioning glance. I nodded and the brown eyed boy gave me a toothy smile.

"I'm Stephen, and this is my brother, Danny." He says excitedly.

"We just call him Steve." Lux tells me. "And Danny's real name is 'Daniel', but he doesn't like being called that."

The green eyed boy—Danny—gave me a solemn nod. "It's true." He says and I smiled, leaning down to ruffle his hair. "Okay, then, Danny, I won't call you by your full name. Now, you want me to make you a snack?" I asked thoughtfully.

Danny smiles and nods, bouncing up and down.

"I want cookies!" Steve says. "Can I, Lux?"

Lux rolled his eyes at me and I stifled a giggle. "Now, now, Steve, you know what Mom said…no cookies, you had too much yesterday. How about fruits instead?" He asks.

Steve pouts and crossed his arms. "Well, I _really _want cookies, but…" His voice trailed off. "Can I have oranges, then?"

Barriss gave Steve a quick hug. "We'll get you oranges, Steve." She says. Steve grinned and followed Barriss happily into the kitchen.

"Come on, Danny." I said, gesturing for the little boy to follow me. He nods and stood up. Just as he does, though, we both heard shouting outside.

Danny frowns and cups his hand around his right ear thoughtfully. "Does anyone else hear that?" He asks.

I turned to Lux, frowning. "You go get Danny a snack, I'll be right back…" I whispered and he nods. I heard another shout and felt a chill go up my spine.

It was Anakin.

**A/N: I know, cliffhanger! *dramatic music* Anyways, I actually have cousins named Steve and Danny and I was kind of too lazy to look up any cooler names so...yeah. I love my cousins to death, though! XD And as for this chapter, yes, I'm probably torturing a couple of you with the Luxoka/Anisoka fluff...this IS a love triangle, peoples! And yes, cookies have been on my mind lately...and er...Anakin hasn't been really helping out...-_-**

**Anakin: C IS FOR COOKIE, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! C IS FOR COOKIE, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR-**

**Ahsoka: SHUT UP!**

**Anakin: ...COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE STARTS WITH C! **

**Me: FINE, YOU WANT YOUR STUPID COOKIES?! HERE'S SOME COOKIES! *chucks cookies at Anakin* **

**Anakin: OMNOMNOMNOMNOM! **

**Me: ...**

**Ahsoka: ...**

**Me: Never mind...anyways, if you guys wanna see crazy cookie-loving Anakin, check out MusicKeeper's story 'C Is For Cookie' (I think I may have gotten the title wrong...) but it's where you get a bit of crazy cookie-loving Anakin...or the Youtube video 'The Real Reason Why Anakin Turned to the Dark Side'...and let's just say that Anakin can be...interesting when he has cookies...**

**Anakin: COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE STARTS WITH-**

**Ahsoka: GET OUT, ANAKIN! NOW! *shoves Anakin out of the door* **

**Me: *sighs* **

**Padmé: Oh, dear...who gave him the cookies? **

**Me: Ehm...*smiles guiltily* It was the only way to get him off our case!**

**Ahsoka: OUR?! Oh, no, no, no, no, don't drag me into this!**

**Me: Hey! If you're not part of the solution, then you're part of the problem, ya know!**

**Ahsoka: Who came up with that statement?! It's the worst statement ever! WHAT HAPPENED TO NEUTRAL?! **

**Me: That's kind of ironic coming from you...**

**Ahsoka: Shut up!**

**Obi-wan: I heard shouting, what now? -_-**

**Ahsoka and me: NOTHING!**

**Obi-wan and Padmé: *exchanges annoyed looks* **

**Padmé: *sighs* Let's cut this short-please review, give feedback, and no hate comments...**

**Obi-wan: ...and have a good day. **

**Anakin: C IS FOR-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**


	11. Work and the Weather

**Hiii doods! Back with a new chapter of 'Everything Has Changed' and OMG, it's FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRI-no. But still! Awesomeness, right?! And tomorrow I'm going apple picking! YAY! APPLE PIES AND APPLE DONUTS (don't judge me, they are the BEST ever! I hate donuts, but those are the ONLY ONES I CAN EAT! With the cinnamon and sugar! And they're awesome when they're warm...!) NOT TO MENTION APPLE CIDER AND APPLE STRUDEL AND APPLE...okay, I'll stop now...but I love apple products! Anyways, I'll stop rambling about apples, even though how can I NOT, especially since it's autumn! AND OMG, IT'S AUTUMN! ONE YEAR OF THE ALBUM RED BY TAYLOR SWIFT! Well, not one year...her album came out on October 22, but it's AUTUMN! :) :) :) *sighs* I've got too many feels going around...I've always connected autumn with Red, because of all the feels that I've had listening to her new songs last year...I actually got it before going on a road trip to Boston and it was after a really, really, really bad break up with this guy I really, really, really liked (and I might still do...) but as I was listening to the songs, I was like, "Damn, Taylor's been reading my diary...she's READING MY DIARY." Um...right...now, since I know that I'm probably annoying ya'll with Taylor Swift fangirling, I'll just get to the point...read on! :D**

Chapter 10. Work and the Weather

Anakin Skywalker—

"I told you I'm sorry!" I shouted, waving my hands frantically.

Padmé glared at me and says, "I didn't come out here for an apology, just for a confirmation!" She replied. "When someone asks you a question, you don't say something completely different! You give the damn answer!"

I growled in frustration and said, "Listen, I know that you're upset but trust me, there is nothing going on—"

"Miss Admidala? Mr. Skywalker?" Ahsoka's head poked out from one of the rooms in the hall and Padmé turns her head away, whether from embarrassment or annoyance, I couldn't quite tell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to control the anger in my voice. Ahsoka crossed her arms and steps out.

"Ahsoka? What's going on?" I heard a voice ask and Lux Bonteri's head pokes out as well.

I grit my teeth and Ahsoka turned to Lux, giving him a sweet smile. "Don't worry, Lux, I just need to talk with my _dear_ teacher." She said and Lux looks quizzically at her. Ahsoka smirked and he grins. "Ah…I see. Anyways, I'll be inside if things get…" Lux shoots me a look and I glared right back at him.

Lux faltered and turned back at Ahsoka. "_Violent_." He whispers and I clenched my hand into a hard fist. Ahsoka nods and shut the door.

As soon as it was shut, Ahsoka marched straight up to us and crossed her arms.

"I mean to say this with as much respect as a student could possibly have for any other teacher, but do you both mind keeping it down a bit? Or at least go into a different room? I have two little kids to babysit and I'd rather have their minds _innocent _and _free _of scary images, thank you very much." She says defiantly.

Padmé blinks and she just gives Ahsoka a halfhearted apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka…of course, Anakin and I will finish up our discussion _later_." Padmé gave me an angry glare and Ahsoka watches us with curious eyes.

"Good." Ahsoka tells us and she gave the both of us one last annoyed look before walking back into the apartment.

"You heard me. We'll finish this later." Padmé says coldly and opens her door.

Right before she could disappear behind the metal wall, I grabbed Padmé's wrist.

"Padmé—" I started and she began to wriggle out of my grip. "Let _go_!" She hisses but I held firm. I sighed and pulled her from the room and slammed her against the wall. Padmé glares at me and I stared down at her.

She whispers, "Stop it, Anakin. I am _not _fooling around."

I allowed myself to smirk at her and said quietly, "I'm not gonna let go 'till you accept my apology." Padmé didn't smile back. She kept glaring.

"Don't make me do it, Padmé…" I said, a faint teasing note in my voice.

"You think this is a joke? Guess again." Padmé whispers angrily and I shook my head. "Nah, it's not a joke, Padmé…you know it isn't." I said quietly and dove down at her lips.

Padmé squealed in frustration and surprise but I knew that I had won her over.

I put both arms on each side of her and she tiptoed on her feet, kissing me furiously. I could almost hear her thoughts racing in her head as she put both hands on my face. I held onto her waist and whispered in her ear as I kissed her neck, "All better?"

Padmé let out a soft moan and her fingers tangled themselves into my hair. She shuddered lightly and whispers, "Yes."

I smirked quietly to myself and whispered, "Thought so."

•◊•

The weekend seemed to pass by too quickly and I was tired and cranky when I came back into the building.

"Yes, Anakin, welcome back to the world of the living." Obi-wan tells me cheerfully as I stomped into the empty classroom.

I sighed and sat myself down in my usual desk.

Obi-wan rifled through a couple papers and frowned. "It looks like we have several new students joining our class today…be prepared for more students, Anakin."

My eyes snapped open and I asked, "What?"

Obi-wan nods and says, "Be prepared to help out more, Anakin…the new students will be constantly asking us questions, since they're nearly a week late."

I moaned and slammed my head against the wooden surface of the desk.

"Oh, don't be so childish, Anakin. All students were like that sooner or later." Obi-wan says lightly as the bell rang.

I covered my ears and muttered, "They really should at least mute the damn bell."

"Come now, Anakin, that's not a good attitude for the second week of school…cheer up, the students are coming!" Obi-wan whispered and I forced myself to lift up my head.

Familiar faces, including Ahsoka's and Barriss' came in first. They seated themselves quietly in front of me and then the new students walked in. I could almost see the nervousness and tension radiating off of them. Obi-wan waited patiently for the class to settle down and then he clears his throat. "Class, we have new students today. I expect you all to respect them and treat them with the utmost kindness. Is that clear?" He asks.

The class chorused off a couple of agreements and their heads bobbed up and down with nods. I heard a couple of faint snickers in the background but if Obi-wan had heard them, he didn't acknowledge.

The cluster of new students consisted of four girls and a boy, who was looking around the room with a slightly bored expression on his face.

"Do you three want to introduce yourselves?" Obi-wan asks kindly.

The girls nodded and the boy gave a simple shrug.

"I'm Cadena." The first girl says, giving a quick nod. Cadena appeared to be human and had dark, curly hair that was lifted into a ponytail as well as dark brown eyes that seemed to take in everything with a sharp notice. Cadena was small and slender, with a somewhat happy and reckless aura. She grins and stuffed her hands in her blazer pockets.

"My name's Suki Demariah." The second girl introduced, and gave a sweet smile. She seemed to be some sort of Togruta-human mix, with orange skin like Ahsoka's, and long, wavy, dark hair. Her right and left lekkus poked out of her hair and she was petite. Her white facial markings stood out on her face and her green-brown eyes were filled with some sort of positive demeanor. Her eyes kept whizzing back to the boy standing next to her and I spotted her lekkus darkening.

I smiled quizzically and turned my attention back to the next girl who was about to introduce herself.

"My name is Kandra Rayley." The next girl said, tossing her straight, blond hair over her shoulder. Her green eyes landed sharply on everyone in the room and gave a cheerful smile. She was humming something under her breath and I spotted her feet doing a small dance routine, almost on its own. She caught me watching her and stuck out her tongue.

Slightly taken a back, I turned to the last girl.

"I'm Alexandra, but I prefer to be known as Alex." The girl says, bouncing a blonde curl that was mischievously trying to get in her eyes. Her brown eyes looked sweet and welcoming enough, and her pale skin was a very different contrast to those irises. Alex neatly folded her hands in front of her legs and smiled.

Obi-wan turned to the boy, who shrugged carelessly.

"Name's Garen Chang." He said simply. Garen had red, flyaway hair as well as blue eyes that seemed to challenge everyone else around him. He had freckles and he smirked, crossing his arms. Suki gave him a curious glance and when he looked her way, she quickly flicked her eyes back to the classroom.

Garen shrugged again and sat down at the front row of the desks aligned. Suki sat herself down behind him and Cadena headed down the row to sit on Ahsoka's other side. Ahsoka flashed Cadena a smile and she gladly returned it. Kandra sat down in front of Cadena and Alex sat at Kandra's right hand side.

"So…today we will be discussing the roots and pre-fixes of certain words." Obi-wan says and turned to the board. Ahsoka taps her pencil between her fingers and she cast the new students another sidelong glance. I watched as Barriss observes Suki and Garen curiously and turned back to my own notebook.

For the entire period, the entire class was set to work on listing any prefixes, suffixes, and the roots of common everyday words. I watched as Ahsoka's own hand scribbled down every single word furiously and couldn't help but to smirk.

"Remember, take your time." I whispered at her.

Ahsoka turns around to face me, rolling her eyes. I smiled widely at her and she pokes me on the arm with the eraser tip of her pencil. "You know, I haven't quite forgiven you for barging around the other day with Miss Admidala. What happened there?" She asks.

I blinked, remembering how Padmé and I had a full make-out session in the hall and cleared my throat. "It was just a simple argument." I muttered.

Actually, it wasn't quite simple.

In the cafeteria the other day, Padmé was telling me about how Lux was showing more and more signs of closeness towards Ahsoka.

I couldn't help it—I snapped.

I began shouting that I would just love it if Padmé would shut up about Lux liking Ahsoka because I didn't really want to think about Ahsoka at the moment and I just didn't like the fact that a boy would be crushing on her. Period.

I didn't know why, but Padmé started up this entire discussion how I was jealous…and needless to say, it blew up in both of our faces.

"Mr. Skywalker?" Ahsoka asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked and glared at her. "Why do you want to know?" I snapped. Ahsoka lifted her hands in surrender and shrugged. "Just curious, that's all…besides, I was babysitting Lux's younger brothers. It was a little annoying for them to hear two older people shout at each other in the middle of the hall."

I felt warmth spread throughout my face but Ahsoka turned around before she could notice. I sighed and dropped my head back to the desk.

•◊•

"You look tired." Obi-wan comments as I wearily gathered my notes. I frowned and said, "Obi-wan, we just faced a bunch of new kids, chattering classes, and well…_new kids_! How many _are _there this year?!"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and says, "Don't be so dramatic, Anakin."

Padmé popped her head into the classroom, fanning herself with a stack of paper that was clutched in her hand. "I don't think I've ever seen this many new faces!" She exclaims.

"See?!" I hissed, waving my arms. Padmé grins and plopped herself down at a desk. A strand of dark hair poked from her neat hair bun that was twisted at the top of her head. She blows it out of her face and ticks off names from her fingers, "I've had a Skyrela Delgado, Batu Vaaz, a Cody, Lamia Okas, a Jake, Sara Henley, and Kira Narro." She says, taking a breath.

"And there's another student, named Xal'ander, although he prefers to be knows as just simply Xale…not to mention that there are two more teachers in the staff." Obi-wan murmurs.

I blinked and then asked, "How did you memorize all of those names?"

Padmé grins and neatly places a folder in her bag. "I've had practice." She says truthfully. I rolled my eyes. "Who are the new teachers, anyways?" I asked.

"Desmond Chang and Skarm Verne." Obi-wan replies shortly. I blinked and sat up. "Desmond Chang? Wasn't there a kid in first period with that same last name?" I asked, confused.

Obi-wan nods as he neatens a pile of paper. "Garen is Desmond's son." He explains and I frowned. "I thought that you weren't allowed to have your child attend the same school." I said. Obi-wan shrugged. "It's only one student, Anakin. And a couple of adjustments were made." He says.

"Ah." I mumbled and flicked at a wad of gum that was stuck underneath a desk. I cringed as the blue, sticky lump tried to cling onto my finger and I quickly wiped it on my jeans.

I heard a loud group of students gather outside of the classroom and frowned as Ahsoka led the group of new kids in.

"Hi, Mr. Kenobi, Miss Admidala, Mr. Skywalker." Ahsoka says our names in a rush and quickly turned to the group of new students.

"I was just showing the kids around." She added and I watched all of the newer kids carefully. Barriss was leaning against the wall, looking bored and slightly annoyed, and Lux had a blank expression on his face, as though he wasn't quite sure whether to help Ahsoka or stay still.

Ahsoka wiped off a bead of sweat and took a deep breath. "Now…since some of you didn't get to meet Mr. Kenobi and Mr. Skywalker, go on and introduce yourselves." She says breathlessly and plopped herself down in the seat next to me.

I gave her a quizzical smirk and she shrugged.

'Here we go again…' I couldn't help but to think as each new student introduced him or herself.

"My name's Batu Vaaz." A Nelvaanian boy says quietly. He had the traditional light blue skin tone as many other Nelvaanian species have, and black eyes that shone like marbles of a sort. He had dark hair that rested below his shoulders and had wolf-like features. He seemed like the quiet, studious type of learner. I smirked. I'd bet that he'd be the top of the class at one point if he could help it.

"I'm Cody." A muscular boy says, crossing his arms. His dark brown hair was cropped close to his head, as though he was about to join the army and had a scar above his left eye. I blinked, wondering how he got his scar, and if the story behind it was just as painful as mine. Maybe so, maybe not. Cody's blue-green eyes blinked at me and asks bluntly, "What are you looking at?" The small group of students standing beside him burst into snickers and I narrowed my eyes at him. Cody shrugs and says, "Not to be disrespectful or anything."

I rolled my eyes and Cody gave a genuine smile. I watched in the corner of my eye how Alex—one of the new girls—blushed and looked down at the ground.

I looked over at Ahsoka for confirmation but she was already moving her attention to the next student who was introducing herself.

"My name is Skyrela Delgado." A girl with long, wavy brown hair says calmly. She clasped her hands behind her back and regarded us with careful, brown eyes. "But my friends call me Sky." The girl adds and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She looked calm enough, with a bit of nervousness and a quiet air surrounding her. Obi-wan smiles gently and the Skyrela bowed her head respectfully.

"It's my turn, then?" A tall, human girl asks, brushing her dark bangs out of her eyes. Without waiting for an answer, she squares her shoulders and gives a bubbly smile. "I'm Lamia Okas." She said, brushing away her bangs again. She had blue-green eyes and seemed to bounce up and down every once in a while on the balls of her toes.

"I'm Jake." An average-height boy says shortly, giving a small shrug. He had dark brown hair as well as eyes and every once in a while flashed a smile. He flicked at random paper clips sprawled out on Obi-wan's desk and took a sudden interest in doing so.

A girl with bouncy, blond curls that reached up to her shoulders grins and says, "My name is Sara Henley." Her bright, blue eyes seemed to flit from one end to the room to another, taking in everything quickly and with enthusiasm. She glanced at her bag and frowned. "I'm pretty sure I left my schedule in here…" She murmured absent-mindedly and began sorting through her bag. Obi-wan and I exchanged raised eyebrows and he cleared his throat, picking up a piece of paper that was laying itself out on the ground. "Is this it?" He asks quietly.

Sara flushed and she gave an apologetic smile. "Yes, it would. Sorry, I forget things easily." She winced and then says, "Not that I won't be unprepared for class, just that—"

"Oh, don't worry, it'll be fine." Ahsoka cuts in. Sara gave another smile and tucks the slip of paper in the front pocket of her bag.

A Togruta-human hybrid steps forward and says, "I'm Kira Narro." She had long, dark blonde hair as well as reddish-colored skin. Like Ahsoka, she had white facial markings on her cheeks and forehead, and fangs poked in the row of her teeth when she smiled.

I sighed and glanced at the clock. How many students were there left?

Padmé caught my distressed stare and she gave me a sympathetic smile as another boy stepped up. "I'm Xal'ander, but I'd like it if you all called me Xale." He says shyly. He had dark, mocha-colored skin, short black hair as well as grey eyes, that seemed to stand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Obi-wan says patiently. "I look forward to having you all as my students."

One of the new students—Cadena—pipes up and points to me. "So…who is _he_ exactly?" She asks. I blinked and she gave me a slightly smug smile. I rolled my eyes. There was always _someone _who liked to point things out…

I heard Kandra and Ahsoka snort and Obi-wan simply smiled. "He's a teacher learner. As most of you already know, he's learning to become a teacher one day and observes us from the back of the class." He replied.

Cadena nods and then a loud roll of thunder echoed across the school. Some of the girls flinched and we all watched as rain began to pour down the windows.

"Ah, well…I think now would be a good time for you all to head to your dorms and get working on your homework. Don't be afraid to email me any questions if you are confused." Obi-wan says, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

The group of students all bobbed their heads in unison and filed out.

•◊•

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring…" Ahsoka sings softly under her breath as she walks up from behind me.

I jumped and gave her a small grin before going back to watching the rain pour steadily onto the pavement. Ahsoka shivers and tightens the blazer around her. "Are you actually going to walk home?" She asks, frowning. I shrugged. "I run fast." I said, giving her a confident smirk.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Padmé walked up behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Ani, I think you should listen to Ahsoka…come on, let me offer you a ride home." She whispers in my ear. Her breath tickled and I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Ahsoka watches us with a raised eye marking and then her shoulders squared themselves.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya around, Skyguy." Ahsoka murmurs and kicked up some gravel before rushing back into the building.

**A/N: Now, don't get too overwhelmed by the amount of new characters, my dear readers...speaking of which, most of them don't belong to me, but a couple of great friends that I've made since the last couple months...so now, I will give the credits...**

**Cadena-(well, she actually belongs to me...) **

**Suki-Snips1212**

**Kandra-SJ Skywalker**

**Alex-loveanisoka**

**Garen and Desmond Chang-Venator88 (Desmond will make an appearance in the next chapter, so Venator, hold onto your hat if you're reading this!) **

**Skarm Verne-O-Dawg-Swag (His character will also make an appearance in the next chapter...) **

**Batu-President Bartlet**

**Skyrela-Skyrela Tano**

**Cody-CC-2224 Commander Cody**

**Lamia-AhsokaTano11 (Formerly Snips n Skyguy) **

**Jake-power of the dark side**

**Sara-TheDoctorCT-21-0408**

**Kira-MusicKeeper**

**Xale-Cipher-4**

**Whoo...! Again, don't be too overwhelmed!**

**Ahsoka: ...lots of new people...**

**Me: ...heehee...! :D**

**Anakin: Just how many...is it possible to have that many new students in a school...? **

**Me: Well, actually, I've made a couple of friends with a bunch of new kids that came into my school and they're all pretty awesome...so, yes...**

**Anakin: ...oh. **

**Me: Yep, pretty hectic, but I'm grateful for the new friends. :) **

**Anakin: I see. **

**Obi-wan: Meanwhile, you still have homework and studies to finish up...**

**Phone: *dings as a text message comes* **

**Obi-wan: Caroline, no socializing, you know that!**

**Me: Leave me alone, old man! *texts back while typing* **

**Obi-wan: *sighs* The things that she does...-_-**

**Ahsoka: ...79 text messages...*whistles* **

**Me: Yuppers! :D **

**Ahsoka: ...okay, then...**

**Me: Alrighty, who wants to do the review notice? **

**Anakin: *runs out* **

**Ahsoka: Oh, no you don't! *grabs Anakin by the elbow* You almost never do it! Come on, Skyguy, your turn now!**

**Anakin: Why? **

**Ahsoka: 'Cause I said so! Now, say it!**

**Obi-wan: It'll be quick and painless, Anakin. **

**Anakin: Nonononononono, it won't!**

**Ahsoka: Just say it already!**

**Anakin: *sighs* Fine...review, give feedback, no hate comments andnowbye! *runs out* **

**Ahsoka: Sheesh...**

**Me: Oh, well...see you all later! :D**


	12. He Might Just Make Me Smile

**Hello doods! I'm back with another chapter! Anyways, I finally looked up from typing today and scrolled around the story and guess what I found out?! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST CLONE WARS STORY EVER! Right now, I'm in the middle of typing chapter 18 (yes, my dear readers, this story is going to be longer than my other stories,) and over 100 pages...why aren't the other chapters here, you may ask? It's because again, I am pacing myself instead of overwhelming any newcomers to this story. :/ Another announcement-I'm about to launch a new story (Anisoka) and it's a collaboration with Synthetic-Skywalker, who was formerly known as Anisoka28. Some of you may know her stories, but they are AWESOME and beautiful so check them out as soon as you're done reading this chapter! She's lovely and I can't wait to share with you our story. :) And I'm sorry for posting this chapter so late, I was golfing with my father and my brothers (and needless to say, I was awful out there today...got distracted by too many fan fiction ideas in my head...and using my golf club as a light saber, LOL...) and I'm about to go back to studying and homework for tomorrow...why can't I have a bit more time?! Grr...anyways, my rambling is done, read on! :D**

Chapter 11. He Might Just Make Me Smile

Ahsoka Tano—

The coldness between Barriss and I was unmistakable. Barriss didn't look at me in the eye or say a word to me. She sat at her desk, her back straight and stiff, her hand busily working away at her homework.

"Hey, Barriss." I say, flopping myself on my bed. Barriss didn't reply.

I sighed and sat back up. "Barriss, are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

Barriss whirled around, her dark blue eyes glaring into mine and she quickly stood up, gathered her things, and stormed right out of the door.

I bit my lip, and buried my face in my pillow.

I couldn't seem to do anything right these days…

Was Barriss mad at me about Anakin?

Wait…did she _like _Anakin?

Or the even bigger question—do _I_ like Anakin?

I frowned and lifted my head a fraction of an inch to study the concept. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about him…he had a slightly arrogant, cocky and reckless manner but besides that, he was gentle and kind.

I rolled over on my back, staring at the ceiling.

He also has a nice laugh.

Definitely.

I smiled at the memories of his laughter and found myself memorizing those wide, blue eyes and chestnut hair that seemed to fall lightly down from his head. Even the small scar across his eye was somewhat…appealing.

I rested my chin on my hands. I knew for sure now that he had a fake arm—and I couldn't stop wondering what had happened to him. Even if Anakin and I ever became that close enough to trust each other with secrets, I don't think he'd want to tell me.

I sighed, making circling motions with my finger on the bedspread when there was a knock at the door. I raised an eye marking, knowing for sure that Barriss wouldn't be back already and stood up. The knock sounded through the door again and I stretched my arms. "I'm coming!" I said patiently and walked up to it.

I found Lux waiting behind the door and took in a sharp breath, feeling my lekkus darken.

"Lux! I didn't expect you to be here…" I said, gesturing around the room. Lux shrugs and quietly places his hands in his pockets.

"May I come in? My roommate is out late and I've finished all of my homework…Barriss is nowhere to be found so I decided to…" He paused and brushed away some hair that was falling towards his eyes. "To you." He finished awkwardly.

We both flinched as lighting split the sky along with a loud boom of thunder. Rain seemed to slap onto the glass of the window and I gave Lux a small smile. "Sure. Besides, I don't think I want to be alone listening to the storm all night." I said and opened the door wider for him.

Lux gave me a grateful smile and slipped right through. He straightened his blazer and sat himself down on my desk as I plopped myself back into my bed.

"So…how are you?" I asked, scuffing the tip of my shoe on the floor. Lux shrugs and says, "Thanks for helping me out the other day. Steve and Danny can't stop talking about you."

I grinned and leaned against my bed-post. "Well, doesn't everyone seem to fall in love with me these days?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Lux grins and sat down next to me. "I guess so. You're good at pretending to be charming, if you must hear an agreement coming from me." He said. I blinked, unsure what to reply to his compliment and then frowned.

"Hey! You said 'pretending'!" I protested. Lux smirks and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I rolled my eyes and Lux takes off his blazer, neatly folding it at his lap.

I raised an eye marking at him and he shrugs. "What? It's hot." He says. I giggled and tugged off my own blazer as well. "You know, there are tons of things you haven't told me about, Mr. Bonteri." I said lightly. "For one, I didn't think you'd ever take off your jacket."

Lux grins and takes the same lofty, snooty tone as I had put on. He stands up and gives me a deep bow. "Well, Miss Tano, I did not think that you would be quite popular with the new students." He says.

I put a hand on my chest and smiled. "Why, Mr. Bonteri, if you must know, I am a _very _charming person! Yes, indeed!" I said.

Lux's eyes glimmered with amusement and in a flash, we were both sprawled out on the floor, hooting with laughter.

Lux's pale face had merry, pink spots growing on the flesh as he sat up. I grinned and he turns to me, smiling. His green-brown eyes were filled with mirth and excitement and he let out a soft chuckle.

"So…did you have fun, Miss Tano?" Lux asks me cheerfully and I buried my face back to the floor, giggling. "Stop it!" I shrieked and he began tickling my back. I squirmed, laughing harder and accidently kicked at Lux's stomach.

Lux moans, clutching it and I immediately stopped laughing. "Oh, my gosh, are you okay?" I asked, sitting up.

I reached over and too late, I realized that Lux was just fooling around.

"Gotcha!" Lux shouts, and he wraps his arms around my upper body, blocking any way for me to squirm out of his grip.

"Hey! Meanie!" I said indignantly and Lux simply laughs. "Think twice before kicking there, Ahsoka." He whispers and I rolled my eyes. I rolled myself to the ground, bringing Lux down with me.

"Whoa!" Lux shouts and I giggled. "You'll think twice before hurting me, Lux." I whispered in his ear and Lux flipped himself over me.

For a second, we were both laughing until we realized what position we were in.

Lux's arms were on each side of me, supporting himself and his eyes were wide and innocent. I watched as a dark brown hair slid down his forehead in a gentle wave. I felt my breath catch in my throat and then the door slides open.

"Well, here we are—Ahsoka! Lux!" Barriss screeches and I rolled my eyes back, taking a glance at who was behind us.

Cadena, Kandra and Sara covered their mouths, their eyes wide with shock.

"Is this normal?" I heard one of the girls—Kira—whisper into Alex's ear.

I felt my lekkus darken and Lux's ears turned into a bright red color. He cleared his throat and removed himself from that position and I quickly stood up.

"Look, guys, it's not what it looks like, it was just a little mix-up, that's all." I said timidly.

A thunder boom echoed around the school and Suki shuddered. "Shut up the stupid sky already!" She says indignantly.

Skyrela—Sky—raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "My _nickname_ is Sky, so don't even think about offending it!" She shot back.

"I thought your name was just Skyrela." Sara says, raising an eyebrow.

Skyrela pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Cadena, who was smiling sheepishly. "Her fault." Skyrela says, grinning and rolling her eyes.

"What's going on here?" A deep male voice asks and the new students quickly turned their heads to see who was speaking.

A man—probably of thirty five years—with dark brown hair and startling green eyes stepped near the doorframe.

"Nothing, Mr. Verne, we're just visiting our friends, that's all." Xale pipes up. The man called Mr. Verne rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "In case you all haven't noticed, curfew was over nearly twenty minutes ago." He says flatly.

I winced and Mr. Verne nods at a couple of confused looks that were flitting across some of the new students' faces.

"We have a _curfew_?" I heard Cadena hiss at Alex and she shrugs.

"Yes, you have a curfew, and just because I'm a new teacher doesn't mean that I'm unfamiliar with the rules of this school. Now, get to your dorms before someone else sees you." Mr. Verne says, smirking. He catches sight of Lux and frowned. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

Lux blushed and he grabs his blazer off the bed, throwing it on over himself. "Nothing, Mr. Verne…I was just er…talking with my friend." He says and pushed himself out of the room.

Lamia smirks and I heard her say, "It looks like he was doing more than talking…"

•◊•

We filed into the literature classroom and it only took us about half a second to realize that Mr. Kenobi was not at his desk.

Instead, a different red-haired man with blue eyes was waiting, flicking at a pencil that kept rolling down towards him.

I frowned and took my seat. My eyes scanned around the classroom, hoping to find Anakin, but they landed on the lonely desk behind me.

I sighed and class started as all of the students took their seats.

"My name is Mr. Chang and I'm actually the math teacher." The red-haired man says , tapping on the board thoughtfully. "However, I was decent in the language arts and my classroom is actually not available at the moment…I'll be having some of you in my math class, but for now, we'll just get down to the literature stuff."

He cupped a hand around his mouth and shot a feigned furtive glance at the door.

"To be honest, I don't care much for it." He whispers and the class burst into titters. Barriss frowned and I smirked.

"Ssh, don't tell Mr. Kenobi that, though." Mr. Chang says cheekily and straightens himself up, grabbing an attendance sheet.

Mr. Chang lets out a low whistle as he examines the list. "Well, there's quite a few of you, aren't there?" He says, smirking and tossed the sheet back to the desk.

He rattled off a bunch of names and as each person called out their existence, the curiosity over Anakin and Mr. Kenobi's disappearance poked at me more and more.

"Ahsoka Tano." Mr. Chang says and I asked out loud, "Where's Mr. Kenobi and Mr. Skywalker?"

A couple of kids snickered and Mr. Chang raised an eyebrow. "Ahsoka, right?" He says and I gave him a meek nod.

Mr. Chang smirked and says, "When people call out your name in attendance, you usually reply with a simple 'here'. Is that really hard to do?"

The class' laughter increased and I felt my lekkus darken. "No, Mr. Chang." I said quietly.

Mr. Chang grins. "Thought not, alright now, class we will begin with…"

His voice faded into the background and I looked out the window.

It was still raining.

**A/N: For the credits of the OCs, check out the A/N from the previous chapter...anyways, can anyone guess what lyric this song is from? **

**Ahsoka: I KNOW!**

**Me: Shushaboo! **

**Ahsoka: ...shushaboo? **

**Me: *shrug* I got it from some TV show on Cartoon Network...where the Clone Wars USED to be...T_T**

**Anakin: Thar she blows...**

**Me: *sobbing hysterically* **

**Ahsoka: *pats my back* It's okay. **

**Me: NO IT'S NOT! WHY DID DISNEY-*cries* **

**Anakin: *face palms* **

**Ahsoka: *glares* **

**Me: ...some people are okay with the Clone Wars being cancelled, and I might be okay but I'm not fine at all...**

**Ahsoka: That's another lyric, isn't it? **

**Me: *sob* **

**Anakin: Here we go again...**

**Ahsoka: Oh, quit being so insensitive!**

**Anakin: What?**

**Ahsoka: *sighs* Clueless, I tell you...anyways, please review, give feedback, no hate comments and...we'll see you later...**

**Me: I'M GONNA GO STRAIGHT OVER TO DISNEY STUDIOS AND UNLEASH A CAN OF-**

**Ahsoka: Eek! **


	13. That's So Over Now

**Hello, everyone! Back with a new chapter, yay! Anyways, first things first-for those of you who read and reviewed my collab story with Synthetic-Skywalker 'Your Life or Mine', thank you sooo much! It means a lot that people would check it out...! :) Oh, and another thing about that story, if you all are interested in it or are reading it-that story is most likely gonna have on/off updates as in I'm guessing that it won't be very consistent as my other stories...it all depends on the timing. :) But still, thank you! **

Chapter 12. That's So Over Now

Anakin Skywalker—

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, kicking at the ground. "I mean, I could just stay home."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes as he opened the school doors. "Come on, Anakin. The deal was that you'd be at the therapist's and come back to the school as soon as the appointment was finished." He says calmly as he walked into the hall.

I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Where is everyone?" I asked out loud. "They're at an assembly." Obi-wan replies, glancing at his watch. I sighed as we walked into the empty literature classroom.

I leaned against the walls and glanced up at the clock. It was ten to noon. I sighed in relief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"It looks like Mr. Chang did a good job of substituting while we were gone." Obi-wan says, going through a couple papers. "All of the work seems to be in order."

"Mr. Chang…right…the new teacher." I said flatly, sitting down at one of the desks. Obi-wan grins at me and rubbed his eyes before going back to the papers.

"You know, you didn't have to come along." I told him warily. "I could have just taken a cab there and come back."

Obi-wan didn't bother looking up but writes something down on a post-it note and murmurs, "Don't start this again, Anakin. Until the therapist can give the signal, you're not going anywhere like that yourself."

I sighed in exasperation and kicked at the ground. It was hard enough for Obi-wan to allow me to walk home by myself, let alone take a freaking cab to some other city…

I stood up and muttered, "I'm just going to take a quick walk around the halls. I'll be back soon."

Obi-wan nods and I slipped out of the classroom. Sure enough, the corridors were deserted and the only sounds I could hear was the soft thuds of my shoes walking across the aluminum floors.

I turned a quick corner and crashed into someone else. I blinked and found myself sprawled out on the floor. Ahsoka was rubbing her forehead across from me with wide eyes.

"Whaddya know." Ahsoka says halfheartedly, standing up. I managed to give her a smirk and whispered, "We always seem to be crashing into each other, right?"

Ahsoka grins and extended out her hand. I grasped her forearm and righted myself. "So…where were you this morning?" Ahsoka asks, quickly letting go of my hand. "Mr. Chang had to substitute us."

I shrugged and waved my hand off in the air. "I had to run a couple of errands." I muttered. Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "During school hours?" She asks slowly. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't going to be available any other hours." I replied.

Alright, maybe that wasn't the complete truth, but still! Palpatine told Obi-wan that his schedule was filled with other appointments and he would have to see me in the morning.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and stared at me carefully. I stared right back at her. Then, she sighs. "What are you doing out here, anyways? I thought that everyone was at an assembly." I said quizzically.

Ahsoka shrugged. "First of all, I think every student has had that lecture about being 'green' just about ten million times. Second of all, I needed to use the bathroom. That assembly has gone over an hour and I'm trying to fight off drowsiness." She sighed, shaking her head.

I smirked and feigned shock. "Ahsoka Tano, what would your teachers say to that disrespectful attitude?" I asked. Ahsoka giggles and then said, "Why don't you tell me? After all, you're one of my teachers."

I chuckled lightly under my breath and flicked at Ahsoka's shoulder. She rubbed it meaningfully and stuck out her tongue. I flicked at her again. Ahsoka winces. "Quit it!" She hisses and flicked me back.

"No!" I said, grinning and flicked her harder. Ahsoka frowns and pinches the bare skin of my arm.

"Ow! I didn't try and rip your skin off, did I?" I asked, wincing. Ahsoka smiles sweetly and whispers, "Oh, come on, Skyguy. You know I love you."

We both startled and Ahsoka's lekkus darkened as heat rose considerably to my face.

"I uh…I didn't mean—" Ahsoka says slowly, twisting her fingers together.

"I know you didn't—"

"I'm sorry—"

"Honest, I mean, that'd be so _strange_—"

"And you like Padmé—"

"And Lux—"

We both stopped mid-sentence and I felt as though someone had just kicked me in the chest again. Ahsoka's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and she bit down on her grey lips.

"I…" I paused and felt my heart pounding.

Ahsoka looks up at me with hopeful eyes. "Yeah?" She asks quietly. "Do you need to tell me something?"

I stared into her big, blue eyes and looked down at her hands. They were resting at her sides, completely still and patient.

As though they were waiting for someone.

My own hands began to slip towards her and I suddenly stopped. My breath caught in my throat and I had a sudden sense of _longing_ towards her. I just wanted to hold onto her, stay with her for a while, maybe—

"Ani!" Padmé shouts and I dropped my hands limply back to my sides.

Ahsoka took a quick step backwards from me and slammed her head hard against the brick wall. She winced and gently brushed her lekku away from herself.

"You okay?" I asked, reaching out to help her and stopped again.

Ahsoka gave me a sad smile and brushed herself off. "I'm fine, Mr. Skywalker." She says quietly and Padmé skids to a stop when she sees the two of us together.

"Oh." Padmé says shortly, her eyes growing colder. "Am I…interrupting something?"

"No, of course not!" Ahsoka says quickly. Her lekku stripes darkened and she clears her throat. "Mr. Skywalker and I ran into each other, that's all. I'll be heading back to the assembly now, Miss Admidala, if you don't mind." She says, bowing her head.

Padmé sighed, crossing her arms in a somewhat indignant manner. I couldn't quite tell if she was annoyed that Ahsoka wasn't at the assembly or if she was annoyed that she caught us talking together out in the middle of the hall.

"Don't bother. Everyone else has already headed down to lunch. Your friends are looking for you." She says in a frigid tone and Ahsoka nods again. She didn't look at us in the eye and hurried away.

As soon as Ahsoka was out of ear shot, Padmé shot me a glare and hisses, "I thought we were over this!"

"Padmé, nothing is going on between us, I promise!" I said, but still felt my heart pounding and a familiar adrenaline rush that always seemed to take place whenever Ahsoka was around

Why was that?

"Right, and why should I believe you? This isn't the first time I've seen you looking at Ahsoka like that, Anakin!" Padmé says and marched away from me.

I blinked and ran after her. "Padmé…what are you _talking _about?" I asked.

Padmé glared straight ahead and her pace quickened. "I've noticed how you talk about her! I've noticed how close you are with her! And I know that she was the one who went to your apartment all the time! Even I can't go there anymore because you're scared of making things even more awkward between us!" She says, her voice rising.

"Padmé, I didn't want you there because—"

"Because you wanted me safe, right? Oh, so you don't want Ahsoka safe, is that it?" Padmé asks, crossing her arms.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's not that, either!" I said, exasperated.

Padmé finally stops her walking and turns around to face me. Pain was in her dark eyes and she took a shuddery breath. "Ani, I know when you like someone." She says slowly. "You used to have this happy, little light in your eyes whenever you were around me…but now…now…" Her voice trembled as she whispers, "Now there's nothing. You don't see me the same way you've seen me before. And I've noticed who you show that light to…and Anakin, it's towards Ahsoka."

•◊•

I tossed and turned in bed later that night, Padmé's words echoing back to me. Was it true? Did I really like Ahsoka? Or was it just another trick?

I sighed and buried my head in my pillow. Artoo gave an indignant bark and I mumbled, "Sorry, buddy. Girls are confusing. Do you have any girlfriends?" I asked, reaching down to pat his head.

Artoo's tongue waggles out and he tilts his head to the side in confusion. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, be glad about that, Artoo. Honestly, girls can be so…!"

I flopped my head back into the pillow and Artoo jumped at the foot of my bed. I felt him circling around and finally resting his head on the covers.

"Well, at least you won't be that dramatic, either." I mumbled gratefully.

Artoo's ear lifts and it gently rested back to his head. I let out another puff of breath and closed my eyes.

Ahsoka's face was suddenly flashing in my mind. Her blue, innocent eyes and cheerful smile made my own lips twinge into a grin. I thought about how Ahsoka and I first met—how we crashed into an elevator and began yelling at whose fault it really was.

I rolled my face over and looked down at the wooden floor. I glanced at my phone that was cold and still at my desk. I bit my lip. I knew that Padmé was hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to call her. I figured that it would just make her be more upset with me.

I squeezed my hand closed. I didn't know what I would say to her tomorrow morning…I mean, I could just make it short and sweet, like I was ripping off a quick bandage…but how can you make it so quick to someone who's been around you for…who knows how long?

I moaned and covered my ears as the rain began to slap at my windows again. It's been raining for such a long time now…when will it stop?

I stared longingly at the phone, hoping that maybe I can just give a quick call to Padmé and be done with it, but at the same time, something told me that it wouldn't be right.

No…I couldn't just do that to her. She'd be heartbroken…or at least, more than ever.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice my phone vibrating until I looked up.

Cursing under my breath, I reached over and quickly pulled the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Mr. Skywalker? It's me, Ahsoka." A familiar voice says from the other end of the phone and I almost toppled out of bed. I blinked and wanted to say just about a million things that were running through my head and then finally stammered, "How do you know my phone number?"

I heard a small laugh come out of Ahsoka and gradually felt my muscles relax. "It was on the tuition slip." Ahsoka says and I could picture her smiling.

"Oh." I muttered and glanced at the clock, which read that it was eleven in the night.

"Ahsoka, why are you calling? It's pretty late and you should be in bed by now, shouldn't you?" I asked, somewhat amused. Ahsoka snorted and says, "Oh, please. The homework that I got was practically coming out in boatloads and the amount of quizzes and tests I need to study for is just ridiculous. Trust me, I'm going to be up all night at this rate."

I rested my head against the wall and asked, "What about your roommate? Wouldn't she be disturbed by you chatting away on your phone?"

I heard some shuffling around coming from her end of the line and she says, "No, I don't think she'll mind. She's studying as well."

I nodded slowly and without thinking, I blurted out, "Listen, about today—"

"That was awkward." Ahsoka cuts in for me. "I mean, you…you're my teacher and you know that I would never feel that way about you."

I felt as though she slapped me across the face and I cleared my throat, eyeing the ground.

"Really?" I asked quietly, trying to hide the disappointment that was seeping into my voice.

There was a small, hesitant pause and then Ahsoka says confidently, "Really. Now…um…" Ahsoka's voice drifted off. I could picture her shaking her head and she says, "Sorry, I don't know why I called you. Sorry if I disturbed you and—"

"No, Ahsoka, wait." I said urgently before she could hang up.

I could hear Ahsoka's breath getting caught in her throat and she asks, "Yes?"

I closed my eyes and tilted my head downwards. "I know this is a lot to ask, but can you please come over? Now?" I whispered.

There was a longer silence and for a moment, I thought that she had hung up.

"Ahsoka?" I asked quietly.

"I'm still here." Ahsoka says abruptly and then she took in a deep breath. "Sure, I'll be there." She says softly and I felt a small smile spread over my face.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." I murmured and clicked off my phone.

**A/N: OOH! Really awesome announcement-last night, I was writing like crazy and you guys know how many chapters there are of 'Everything Has Changed' right now on my laptop?! TWENTY! So...therefore, this will be the officially longest story I have EVER made...not to mention that it is also over 100 pages recorded in my laptop...I did NOT see that coming! I guess I'm having more fun writing this story than I thought...I hope that you all are having fun reading this, too. **

**Ahsoka: How can they have fun when you're constantly dropping cliffhangers? **

**Me: ...well, that's the fun part for me. :P **

**Ahsoka: *rolls eyes* Is it normal for writers to act like this? **

**Anakin: How should I know? **

**Ahsoka: ...-_-**

**Me: Heeheeheehee...*rubs hands together evilly* **

**Obi-wan: ...the power is getting to her head again...**

**Anakin: Gee, you don't say...**

**Me: Oh, come on! Today, I was actually doing a full-out fan girl attack in the middle of lunch because I was thinking too much about the Clone Wars...at one point, I was rambling on and on and on and on and on about how awesome the entire concept is...and let's just say that my friends had to hold me down from beginning to scream...**

**Ahsoka: ...you could have embarrassed yourself, you know. **

**Me: Well, gee, maybe I would have, but it's kind of easy to when you guys are all talking in my head!**

**Anakin: How can we talk in your head? We're just figments of imagination!**

**Me: You just burned yourself. XD**

**Anakin: What? *blinks* Oh...*face palms* **

**Me: LOLOLOLOLO-okay, who wants to do the review notice? **

**Anakin and Ahsoka: *runs out* **

**Me: I thought you liked doing the review notice!**

**Ahsoka: NOT TODAY!**

**Me: *sighs and turns to Obi-wan* **

**Obi-wan: ...I don't have a choice, do I? **

**Me: ...no, you don't...**

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Please review, give feedback, and no hate comments please...**

**Me: goody! Now...good bye, everyone!**


	14. One Who Makes You Laugh

**Yaaay chapter 13! How awesome is that? Anyways, sorry for not updating as soon as I should have, but I was busy with schoolwork and etc...I have three quizzes tomorrow and even though that's not as much as quizzes as I'm usually used to, it was still a surprise. Why, you might ask? It's because my English teacher only told us about the quiz TODAY, and my social studies teacher told me about the quiz YESTERDAY...my foreign language teacher (for Mandarin Chinese,) had the sense to tell us on Monday afternoon...-_- Honestly, is that too much to ask? Oh, yeah, and my algebra teacher tells me about an upcoming quiz on Monday...-_- GIVE US A WEEK AT LEAST TO STUDY, WILL YA?! IT'S NOT EASY TRYING TO JUGGLE HOMEWORK AND STUDIES AND EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES AND COMMUNITY SERVICE AT THE SAME TIME! SHEESH! Speaking of algebra, I love it and everything, and it's a lot more fun than pre-algebra, but heck, too many letters mixing with equations! Example: I/Rk is equivalent to OC and you must find for I...no numbers, right? But I learned how to do it and while it is fairly simple, it's still confusing...-_- *sighs* But that's the typical life of an eighth grader...wait, NO, that's not true, 'cause a) I am NOT typical and b) well...same thing as a). XD Alright, my tiring ramble over schoolwork is finished now, I hope ya'll having a better school life than me and if not, well...enjoy this chapter and get some of that big load off your shoulders! :)**

Chapter 13. One Who Makes You Laugh

Ahsoka Tano—

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was late, but Anakin's voice sounded urgent and filled with pain. Surely, it wouldn't be that bad if I…

"Where are you going now?" Barriss asks me indignantly from her desk as I slipped on my raincoat. "I'm going to see a friend." I muttered, opening the door.

"Ahsoka, what do you…oh." Barriss raised an eyebrow and says, "Ahsoka, are you seeing Mr. Skywalker? Now?"

I turned around and glared at her. "Yeah, maybe I am!" I snapped. Barriss crossed her arms and says, "We have a curfew! You'll get caught and then you'll be in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Barriss, I'll be fine. Tomorrow's the weekend, after all. I need to go see him…you have no idea—"

"Is he worth it?" Barriss asks me, exasperated.

I gave her a hard stare before shrugging on my hood. "Yeah, Barriss, he's worth it." I muttered and walked out of our dorm.

•◊•

The rain pelted down hard onto my rubbery hood and I shivered. I carefully headed to the familiar apartment building, using the streetlamps as guides. When I finally came in, I yanked off the raincoat and shook any access water away.

I stepped into the elevator and punched one of the buttons. I sighed as the elevator began to lift and looked up at the dim light inside the small room. When the doors opened, I quickly walked out and stopped in front of Anakin's door.

I sighed and gave it a quick, terse knock.

I heard some shuffling from the other side of the door and Anakin finally pulled it open. I noticed the quiet sadness and tiredness gleaming in his eyes again and walked in silently.

I wordlessly sat down on the couch and neatly crossed my ankles. "I came as quickly as I could. Is something wrong?" I asked quietly.

Anakin sat down next to me and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Sorry, Snips, didn't mean to get you over this late." He mumbled. I shrugged, twisting the edge of my rain coat. "It's fine." I said. "Besides, tomorrow's Saturday!" I said with a halfhearted smile.

Anakin didn't smile back. If anything, his shoulders slumped a bit further and we both sat in silence.

Thunder rattled the windows and even Artoo was quiet. He lay his head down and whimpered. I sighed and then Anakin says, "Ahsoka…I just needed to—" He cut himself off and shook his head, smiling weakly. "Never mind." He says.

I raised an eye marking. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me. You know, I didn't have to come here." My voice came out a bit sharper than anticipated and Anakin nods, a sad frown forming on his face.

"I just…" His voice drifted off again and he rested his head in his hands. "I'm going crazy…" He mutters and I blinked, unsure how to react and then nudged him on the shoulder. "Hey…you alright?" I asked quietly. "C'mon, might as well say it now."

Anakin made a strangled noise and then he finally murmurs, "Padmé and I broke up."

I felt the weight on my chest suddenly lighten and I winced, suddenly ashamed. I didn't know how to explain it…was I relieved? Happy? Both?

"Oh…I'm sorry." I finally whispered. Anakin looks up at me, his blue eyes filled with pain and suddenly, he buries his head into my shoulder.

His arms wrapped around me and judging by the wet drops appearing on the shoulder of my shirt, Anakin was crying.

My eyes widened and I let out a small, "Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, I know this must be really weird for you but please…can you…?" Anakin whispers and I sighed. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his back and said, "Fine, Mr. Skywalker…take all the time you want."

"Don't call me that outside of school." Anakin says quietly, his voice slightly muffled from my shirt. "It sounds too formal."

I smiled lightly and said, "Don't push your luck."

Anakin made a small chuckling noise and he was silent. He and I remained in that position for a long time. I inhaled the scent of his shirt and began to pat his back reassuringly.

I didn't notice that Anakin had fallen asleep until his head began to loll around my shoulder in awkward, circular movements.

I smirked and gently lifted Anakin away from me. I flattened him out on the couch and walked over to his bed. I carefully took off the blankets and tucked them around him. I sighed and as though my hand had a mind of its own, I brushed his hair away from his face.

Anakin made a deep, sighing sound and I quickly withdrew my hand, feeling as though something had burned me.

I took in a shuddery breath and felt my lekkus begin darkening.

I quickly yanked on my rain coat and hurried out of the apartment. As soon as I stepped into the elevator, I burst into tears.

I had been pondering this question all along…trying to deny my feelings and suspicions, but now I knew for sure.

I had feelings for Anakin Skywalker.

I liked my teacher.

My _teacher_.

Well…as some would just say, _shit just got real_.

•◊•

My head was throbbing with a headache when I woke up due to all of last night's occurrences.

I didn't even realize that someone was knocking on the door until I hear Cadena's voice shout, "WAKEY, WAKEY!"

"Must you be so loud, Cadena?" I heard Skyrela ask and I can almost see her wincing.

Cadena snorts and says, "What? We've been standing out here for five minutes!"

"Ssh! Cadena, there's other people sleeping!" Batu whispers.

"AHSOKA, BARRISS, YOU AWAKE?!" Kandra shouts.

I winced and flipped over to my side just in time to see Barriss walking calmly over to the door, already dressed in a casual outfit and pulled the door open.

"Are you guys awa—whoa!" I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing and cringing as Sara, Kira and Suki all tumbled into the room.

Cadena and Kandra both doubled over in laughter and Alex giggled into her hand as they quickly straightened themselves.

"I told you not to lean on the door." Batu says, rolling his eyes. Garen smirked. "Lighten up, won't ya?" He asks and turned to us with crossed arms.

"Before you all can ask, we did not want to come down here…the girls dragged us." Jake said flatly. I smirked and threw the covers off my legs. "Well, then, I'm grateful." I said, smiling and stood up.

"You look tired. Did anything happen last night?" Lamia asks, her eyes scanning me up and down.

"Why, yes. Ahsoka thought that she could waltz off and have fun with M—" Barriss starts but I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Mmph!" Barriss says indignantly. Cody raised an eyebrow and he looked between the two of us and asks, "Do I even want to know…?"

I faked a cheerful smile and said, "Why, no, Cody, you don't! Barriss was just…you know, being Barriss." My friend finally threw me off and she scowled at me, straightening her outfit.

"We can see that…" Kira says and then she brightened up. "It's Saturday, though! Do you guys want to do anything? I mean, we can do so much and—"

"Excuse me." I heard Anakin's voice say quietly and my heart sunk down into my stomach.

All eyes turned to Anakin, who was leaning against the door frame calmly. "Can I speak to Ahsoka for a second? By myself? It'll be quick." He says.

Barriss shot me a questioning look and I shrugged. I was just as confused as she was.

Slowly and silently, everyone filed out of my room and Anakin closed the door. It was just the two of us.

I fidgeted on my bed and suddenly became aware that I was in my sleeping clothes, which was basically a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"So." Anakin says shortly, sitting down at my desk.

"So." I shot back, crossing my arms. "Why are you here? Teachers don't usually pay their students personal visits."

Anakin smirks and says, "Well, students don't usually pay their teachers personal visits, either."

My mouth dropped open and I snapped, "That's different! You told me to come, I—"

Anakin stood up and moved swiftly towards me until he and I were face to face. "Relax, Snips. I'm just here to say thank you." He says in a low voice. I swallowed and whispered, "Then why couldn't you just say so?"

Anakin smiled and then he sighed, sitting down next to me. "Just wanted to let you know that Padmé and I are officially done." He says in a flat, emotionless voice.

I raised an eye marking and then bit down on my lip. "Alright." I murmured. Anakin turned to me and then he cleared his throat. I spotted a small flush creeping up to his neck and he sighed. "Ahsoka, the main reason why I'm here is because I…" He paused and closed his eyes.

I stared at him, feeling my heart beat rapidly and then Anakin ran his hand through his hair. He gave me a hard stare and he whispers, "I like _you_, Ahsoka."

Everything came crashing down on me at that point.

I blinked and swallowed. I felt joy, relief, confusion, and suddenly, everything turned into _anger_. I stood up and clenched my hands into fists. "So that's it?" I asked coldly. "You broke up with Miss Admidala and just come running to me?"

Anakin stares at me and asks, "What?"

I shook my head, smiling bitterly. "Listen up, Skyguy." I whispered, my voice dripping with menace. "You think you can just charm your way out of this one? Wrong. I don't want to be some girl who you're going to run through and think you can have her because—"

"Ahsoka, you're wrong about that." Anakin says quietly and stood up, towering above me. I glared up at him. "Oh?" I whispered. "I'm wrong and you're right?"

Anakin shook his head. "Ahsoka, I liked you…the first day." He whispers. "I just didn't know it. Please realize that…this was hard for me to…"

I swallowed and wanted to kick him, yell at him, _something_ and finally whispered, "Why would you be liking me? You're…you're six years older than me."

Anakin gave me a small smile. "Padmé and I were six years apart, too…and don't get me wrong, I cared about her but…she doesn't…" His voice drifted and his eyes turned sad and confused. He hesitated and shook his head. "Never mind. I'm sorry for disturbing you. If you want to forget all about this, I'll forget to and we can pretend that this never—"

"No, wait!" I said urgently and grabbed his wrist. Anakin stiffened and looked down at my hand and I quickly let go, feeling my lekkus darken. "No, Mr. Sky—An…_Anakin_." I said shakily. His name sounded so right on my tongue, so sweet in my mouth. I took another deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry…and I…" I swallowed.

"I like you, too."

Anakin stared at me, and both of our blue eyes met. Finally, Anakin moved towards me as though he's done this millions of times before. He wrapped his arms around my waist and planted his lips hard against mine.

It all came rushing down at me and I held my face up against mine, gently placing a hand under his chin. There wasn't anything sexy or ignorant coming from this kiss, and my hands didn't play with the buttons of his shirt or try to yank down his pants.

Anakin didn't do anything like kissing my lekkus or stick his tongue into my mouth or try and grab at my breast.

No, he and I just remained still in that position, sinking into relief and happiness.

Finally, I broke away from the kiss and I looked up at him. His eyes were slowly opening and he gave me a small smile.

"What's taking you two so long?" Barriss asks, poking her head into the room. Her eyes widened as she spots Anakin's hands wrapped around my waist and my face dangerously close to his and I quickly cleared my throat. I shoved him away from me by the chest and his face flushed.

"Er…Barriss! Nothing…I…" My voice drifted a bit and Anakin finally said, "I was just leaving."

Barriss watched as Anakin quietly slipped out of the room and she turned back to me. I felt my lekkus darken and then, Cadena breaks the silence by asking, "Was that supposed to happen?"

•◊•

"You were _kissing_ him, Ahsoka!" Barriss hisses to me as I gathered my books and shoved them into my desk. I didn't look at Barriss and moved swiftly past her, taking my clothes out of the dresser.

"You like him, don't you? I knew it!" Barriss says, crossing her arms. I grit my teeth and continued to ignore her.

"Ahsoka, you could've told me!" Barriss screeches and I threw my clothes on the bed and whirled around to face her. "Fine, I like him! I like Mr. Skywalker! I think he's the best guy out there in the world! I want to be with him my entire life! Are you happy now?" I asked angrily.

Barriss' jaw stiffened and she crossed her arms. "You should have said something! You're always hiding secrets from me! This entire time we've been in school you're either being with Mr. Skywalker or thinking about him! I can tell! Lux can tell! For heaven's sake, even the new students can tell!" She says indignantly.

I felt my heart sink and I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I quickly closed my mouth and a single thought formed in my mind—

_Lux noticed it? _

"Yeah, that's right." Barriss says, her arms still crossed. She was watching my eyes carefully and says, "How do you think he feels? How do you think I feel?"

I bit my lip and then finally managed to ask, "What's it to you, anyways? After all, you were the one who encouraged it!"

Barriss glared at me and gestured around the room. "That was before you spent all of your time with Mr. Skywalker! Even when we were supposed to have the weekend to ourselves, you still went over to see him!"

"That's not my fault! He needed help!" I snapped back.

"Who said he needed _your_ help? Ahsoka, when I thought that you liked Mr. Skywalker, I thought that maybe you could at least be with your friends!" Barriss shouts.

I opened my mouth for a retort but instead Sara walked into our dorm, wide eyed. "What's going on? You two have been yelling so loud that the entire school can hear you!" She says indignantly.

I blinked as Sara continues to stare at us. "Is everything okay?" She asks at last.

"Everything's f—" I started to say but Barriss cut me off.

"No, everything _isn't _fine." Barriss hisses and stormed out of the room.

**A/N: Come on doods, it's chapter 13, I think all of you Anisoka fans are getting the thing that you wanted...but don't give up on me yet, remember, I have MUCH MORE planned for these interesting characters...oh, and another thing-about the kiss scene, well, again, I'm sorry if I seem to be a bit tame in that paragraph, but I really, really, really didn't want a lemon with Anakin and Ahsoka. I love that pairing, but...come on, why would you ruin a perfectly good heart (OMG, I just realized what I said...Swifties, you know what I mean!) or a perfectly good mind? Maybe it's not considered 'ruining' but if I ever got a kiss from a guy I liked (highly doubtful,) I don't want it to be...weird. I want it to be the beautiful kind and-*blinks* WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT KISSING?! *blushes* What the heck? *face palms***

**Ahsoka: Long story short, you didn't want to include any...lemon-y bits in that part. **

**Me: Well, can you blame me? One of the reasons why people didn't ship Anisoka was 'cause some fan fictions are WAY disturbing about you guys...or, if you're a humongous Anisoka shipper like me, they don't really mind...but it can be a bit disturbing to read at times. **

**Anakin: What's disturbing? **

**Me: Um...nothing!**

**Anakin: I could have sworn I heard something...**

**Me: Sorry, but NOPE, I didn't say anything! NOTHING AT ALL!**

**Ahsoka and Anakin: ...-_-**

**Me: *sighs* **

**Anakin: ...alright, then. **

**Me: ...right. Now...next step of this meeting-REVIEW NOTICE!**

**Anakin: NOOOO-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Anakin: ...**

**Cadena: Ooh! How about I do it? **

**Anakin: What are you doing here?! **

**Cadena: *crosses arms* What? I'm part of the story now, after all! XD**

**Anakin: *shoving her out of the room* Yeah, but you're only a MINOR character. **

**Cadena: HEY! MEANIE! *stomps on Anakin's foot* **

**Anakin: Ow! Cadena! **

**Cadena: You started it! **

**Anakin: Yeah, but it's true!**

**Cadena: DON'T MAKE ME STEP ON YOU AGAIN!**

**Ahsoka: ...well, what a nice...afternoon. **

**Me: Technically, it's evening now. **

**Ahsoka: ...whatever. **

**Cadena: ...GET AWAY FROM ME! I AM ONE OF MANY! I AM ONE OF MANY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!**

**Anakin: YOU DON'T PUNCH ME IN THE STOMACH LIKE THAT! **

**Cadena: EEEK! **

**Me: Guys, knock it off! Once again, Ahsoka's the only mature one here!**

**Cadena: Well, I'm sorry if she's not being chased around by some crazy twenty-two year old lunatic! Ooh, that reminds me! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING TWENTY-**

**Anakin: NO! **

**Me: ...Cadena, just do the review notice. **

**Cadena: Pooodoo. -_- Fine. Please review, give feedback but no hate comments...AND EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T KNOW ME, PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS! **

**Me: Nicely said. Goodbye, everyone! :D**


	15. You Should've Been There

**Hello everyone! It's Saturday! YAY! The weekend is finally here and I still need to work on my Earth Science project but WHO CARES, I need to take a breather once in a while! Anyways, I'm in a really, really, really good mood at the moment 'cause my friends and I were hanging out at my house last night and let's just say that it was...awesome. It felt great, really, because they accepted me for who I am...and let's just say that a couple of secrets were shared and confessions were made (not the love kind...no...gross...) and it turns out that we've all been loners at one point and it felt great to have that weight lifted off of my chest...and have other kids understand how I truly feel. Oh, and another thing! I've been looking around and I realized that I really wanted to read a book called Perks of Being a Wallflower and even though I don't have it yet, I read the summary and honestly, I can't wait to read it...also saw the movie trailer, and *squeals* Emma Watson and Logan Lerman are in it! (I think I spelled Logan's last name wrong...-_-) BUT CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT?! HERMIONE GRANGER AND PERCY JACKSON IN THE SAME MOVIE! LOL! (Sorry, I'm a humongous Potterhead and I love the Percy Jackson series...but I hate the movies...the actors are amazing, though!) And now...my fangirling is finished and my useless rambling is also over...now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 14. You Should've Been There

Anakin Skywalker—

I walked along the halls, a smile written all over my face. Ahsoka liked me back. I liked her. Everything was going to be okay.

Well, not everything…

"Oh, come on…what's wrong?" I heard someone ask quietly in the teacher's lounge and paused, standing in front of the door.

"N-n-nothing…" A female voice whispers and I felt myself sadden, recognizing the voice as Padmé's.

"It can't be nothing…you're crying as though it's the end of the world…whoop, there goes another tear." The man's voice says quietly.

Mr. Chang walks over to me and I glanced over to him. "What's going on?" I asked softly. Desmond sighed and he crossed his arms. "No clue." He mutters. "I came in here to do some extra work, and I find Padmé crying her eyes out in the corner of the room. I didn't want to disturb her, but I guess someone else found her as well."

Desmond turned to face me, slightly suspicious. "Do you have any idea what's going on with her? After all, aren't you her boyfriend? You should be there with her." He says, crossing his arms. I sighed and shook my head. "Not anymore." I muttered.

Desmond's eyebrows raised and then he rubbed his brow. "You crazy kid…" He murmurs and then gestured at the door. "You know what, never mind. I really have no idea what's going on between you two but you might as well do something." He said.

I blinked. "Are you nuts? I just said that I broke up with her! I'm finished!" I said, my voice rising. Desmond grabs my shoulder and hisses, "Keep it down! All I'm saying is that you should at least try to get her to stop crying! Do something so that she's not gonna turn into a ghost, damn it! Is it really that hard to figure out?" He lets go and stormed away.

I winced and turned towards the door. I could still here Padmé sobbing and I reached for the handle. Slowly, I opened the door with an agonizingly loud creaking noise.

Almost immediately, Padmé stopped crying and she turned to me, her face ruddy and tears streaking her face.

A man was crouched next to her and he looks up at me, his green eyes looking over at mine. He stood up and extends a hand. "I'm Skarm Verne. New teacher here." He says shortly and I shook it slowly. "Yeah." I muttered and turned to Padmé, who was looking at the ground.

"Can I speak to Miss Admidala for a minute please?" I asked quietly. Skarm nods and whispers, "She's not saying anything, though."

Oh, I'm pretty sure she'll say something to me…

However, I simply nod and Skarm gave Padmé a small nod and walked out of the room.

I sat down across Padmé and she looked up at me. I half expected a fiery glare coming from her but instead, all I found was a calm, lonely sadness shining in her dark eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I don't want this to be painful for you, but…you should have seen it coming."

Padmé twists her hands together and she says quietly, "Don't say sorry to me anymore. Sorry means goodbye."

I sighed and said, "Padmé, I didn't want this to happen—"

"Yes you did. Maybe not in the same way, but you definitely didn't want to be around me. After all, someone else is in your heart." Padmé says calmly and stood up, her eyes still forlorn. "Let's just pretend that none of this happened. I'll ignore you and you can go off with Ahsoka. I don't care anymore." She says quietly and walked out of the teacher's lounge.

•◊•

I traced the thick, coarse fabric of the couch as Obi-wan paced the apartment room. "So you're saying that you…cut yourself off from Padmé to be with Ahsoka?" He asks evenly.

I flicked at a piece of lint and said, "That's about right." Before he could say anything else, I stood up and crossed my arms. "Look, Obi-wan, I know you. You're going to tell me that this is all irrational and that I'll just end up hurting everyone. But I'm _not_." I hissed.

"Ahsoka understands me and it's been the first time in a long time that I actually felt normal." I whispered. "She makes me feel safe again."

Obi-wan doesn't say anything but sits down at an armchair and for a minute, his face is passive and expressionless. Then, he gave me a warm smile.

"I'm glad, Anakin." He says quietly. I blinked and asked, "You are?"

"I am." Obi-wan replies, nodding. "I don't quite understand why you would fall in love with one of your own students…" He says, raising an eyebrow but sighs. "But if you say that you want to be with her and that she's everything to you…then I won't interfere." He finished quietly.

I felt a smile take over my face and then I paused. "Why? I mean…I thought that you of all people would disprove." I said quietly.

Obi-wan smiles sadly and placed his hands in his lap. "Anakin, I know how it feels to have other people telling you to not be with someone that you care about…and I don't think you deserve to hear the same harsh words." He murmurs and I felt a stab of guilt go through me.

Of course.

Satine.

"Do you know how Satine and I met, Anakin?" Obi-wan asks softly. I paused and shook my head, curious. I knew Obi-wan well enough, but he never talked to me about Satine…not much, anyways. He missed her whenever he had to return back to the school, and missed her even more that she was gone.

"I was in the country about to take a job as an English teacher for one of the schools." Obi-wan starts, a faint smile on his face. "There I was, nervous and jittery about this job interview and I was walking across the front yard. The sky was clear, there wasn't any disturbance, everything was just peaceful and calm. It didn't help my nervousness, though."

I smirked, wondering how Obi-wan could ever be nervous. He never appeared to be on-edge, and if he ever was, he always seemed to be good at hiding it.

"I was halfway across the lawn when a person came running from the bushes." Obi-wan says, laughing lightly. "Unfortunately for the both of us, that person didn't see where she was going…she ran straight into me and we both tumbled to the ground, later covered in grass stains and dirt."

I blinked and smiled, realizing who that person must have been.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw no other than Duchess Satine herself gathering her skirt and apologizing." Obi-wan continues, staring out the window. "She asked if I was alright, and when I replied, she quickly put a finger to her lips and whispers that she was hiding from her handmaids."

I grinned and Obi-wan shook his head, smiling. "For a moment, we were both silent and then I…well, I was feeling more nervous than ever. I greeted her formally and Satine simply laughed and introduced herself as well. Of course, I already knew who she was, but it didn't matter." He says.

"I told her that I was getting ready for a job interview and Satine listened to my thoughts and she tells me, 'You don't need to be nervous. You'll do just fine. I'll be waiting out here for you.' I didn't think she would, but when I came back out, sure enough, Satine was waiting for me on the bench. We spent that day being together, and I got to know her a bit better. By the end of that day, I realized that I loved her." Obi-wan says quietly.

"I wanted to be with her all the time. I didn't care that she was part of the royal family, I thought that she and I were perfect together." Obi-wan says quietly.

"And then the press came…the judging and criticizing all came down on the two of us." I cringed, knowing what was going to come next.

"It got harder to see her, people didn't stop with the rumors, it became difficult…but that didn't stop us from still caring about each other." Obi-wan says and then he sighed. "What else happened?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. That's where the storyline ends." Obi-wan said quietly and stood up. "My point is, Anakin, don't bother listening to what other people have to say about Ahsoka…you never know when you won't have it anymore."

He left the apartment and I sighed, resting my head back onto the couch.

•◊•

"Hey, Snips." I say quietly as Ahsoka leaned against the pillars of the school. "Why aren't you at your apartment?"

Ahsoka shrugged and said, "I gave my mother a call. Too much homework and studies." She stuck out her tongue in disgust. I managed to grin and said, "How about we…drop the homework just for tonight? I'll help you out with it tomorrow morning."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking and crossed her arms, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Where are you going with this?" She asks.

I shrugged. "Come on." I said, extending a hand. Ahsoka looks at me and then she held tight onto my hand. Almost immediately, I began running. Ahsoka cried out in surprise and she asks, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere!" I shouted over my shoulder. Ahsoka smiled and our feet slapped against the pavement. Clouds were clearing overhead and a definite chill was in the air. I dragged Ahsoka into the apartment building and we raced up the flights of stairs. I was too excited to bring her to the elevator.

We reached the top floor and I turned to look at Ahsoka, whose eyes were wide with curiosity. I grinned and we ducked into a small hallway. We climbed another small flight of stairs and I opened up a door.

Light flooded into the dim corridor and Ahsoka slowly stepped out from behind me. A wind stung our faces but it didn't matter.

We were standing at the rooftop of the apartment building and we could see the skyline of the entire city. Ahsoka's eyes ventured the entire place and she whispered, "This is the best view ever."

I grinned as she flung her arms out, a wide smile on her face.

"Whoo!" She screams joyfully and she threw her head back laughing. Ahsoka turned to me and says, "Try it!"

I smirked but hesitantly lifted my arms into the sky. Ahsoka smiled reassuringly. "That's it!" She said and lifted her face to the sky again.

•◊•

"See that cloud? What does it look like to you?" I asked quietly. We were stretched out on the rooftop, side by side. One of my hands was clutching Ahsoka's; the other was slowly tracing a shape in the sky.

"Mmm…looks like a…starship." Ahsoka says thoughtfully and I grinned. "That's what I was thinking." I said teasingly.

Ahsoka smirked. "Of course." She says, rolling her eyes and pointed at another cloud. "What about this one? What does it look like to you?" She asks.

I tilted my head to stare up at the cloud that she was looking at. I closed one of my eyes, hoping for a better sight and tilted my head. I lifted one of my hands, tracing the cloud's shape from the sky and said, "Looks like a sword to me."

Ahsoka grins. "Well, well, well…what have we got so far? A spaceship, a sword…what's next?" She asks. I shrugged and rolled over on my side so that I'd be looking at her.

"You enjoying yourself so far?" I whispered quietly. Ahsoka nods, her eyes still on the sky. "Best day ever." She says.

I smirked and said, "Good. I don't wanna make any mistakes."

I had said too much.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking and she turned to me. "What do you mean by that?" She asks. I sighed and sat up, tracing patterns in the ground. "I just don't want to hurt you." I said quietly. Ahsoka smiled and she sat up as well. "Don't worry, Skyguy…you won't hurt me." Ahsoka said. "No matter what."

**A/N: Well, some of ya'll have been curious about how Obi-wan would meet Satine...so, I added that part in. :) I found it fun to write, since that these sort of events can happen in real life...where a person of the royal family falls in love with a regular citizen (I don't mean regular as a bad way...) like Kate Middleton and Prince William. Of course, I don't really know much about Kate and William's relationship but...yeah...anyways, thanks a bunch for the support, you guys! Please review! (Reason I'm not doing my usual character rambles is because I'm out of ideas...plus, I think Anakin and Ahsoka are asleep...I kept 'em up last night. ;))**


	16. Shadow is the Only Friend

**Helloooooo everyone! I'm back with another-*cough, cough* Sorry, feeling a bit under the weather today...but I've decided to drag myself out of my beloved bed and update this story anyways because...you wanna know why? BECAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS! :') Anyways, I also had a stupid doctor's appointment today and look at that-I also have a pretty bad sore throat and it's been driving me crazy. I also apologize for not updating until now but again, I was super busy...-_- See, this is what happens during the school year-I get sick more often than I do in the summer due to stress and pressure and more exposure to germs...damn. I really have to work up on my immune system...and my entire family is also pretty sick as well so...yup. WE ALL LIVE IN A GERMY, SICK SUBMARINE THAT IS GONNA SINK TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN! LOL, aren't I a ray of sunshine? XD Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 15. Shadow is the Only Friend

Ahsoka Tano—

Anakin and I were now nearly three months into our relationship and November came around quickly. Every day was filled with bliss and for a long time, I almost forgot what it was like to not have him in my life.

But that all changed today.

It started with the whispers, the taunts, the pointing fingers. Every once in a while, I would hear someone whisper, "slut" and my name would be accompanied with it. Then came the stares, the parents gossiping about me behind my back, and then last of all, being excluded from my friends.

Barriss had grown colder and colder towards me with each and every day, but when I tried to sit down with her during lunch, she picked up her tray and swiftly moved to a different table. I frowned and whispered, "Are you mad at me?"

Barriss didn't reply and then she whispered something in a girl's ear and she tossed her head back laughing. I felt my lekkus darken and clutched the sides of my tray until my knuckles were white. I caught sight of a familiar head of dark brown hair.

"Lux!" I cried out, running towards his table.

The boy stiffened and slowly turned around to face me. He wore a smile, but his green-brown eyes were sad and serious.

"Ahsoka." Lux says quietly, nodding at me. I gave him a sheepish smile and asked, "Would it be okay if I sat with you? Barriss is giving me the cold shoulder right now and—"

"Hey, Lux! Over here!" Barriss calls cheerfully and I felt a block of ice drop down into my chest as Lux grins and calls, "I'll be right there!"

Lux stood up and I watched as his friends left for Barriss' table.

"Lux?" I whispered quietly, blinking back tears.

"Sorry, Ahsoka." Lux says quietly and he turned his back on me.

•◊•

For the rest of the day, I was silent and wondering about the little scene in the cafeteria. I already knew that Barriss would be a bit annoyed at me over not telling her about Anakin…but would it really come down to this? Surely there had to be a more rational reason!

"You're distracted today." Anakin says at last as I swung my legs over the bench. "What?" I asked, blinking. Anakin raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "Sorry, Anakin, it's just that…well…nothing." I muttered halfheartedly.

Anakin stared at me and says, "Ahsoka, you're lying. It's obvious. Tell me what's going on."

I bit my lip and said, "It's just that my friends were ignoring me and saying a couple of words about me…you know, nothing too big."

Anakin frowned. "Ahsoka, if you want me to—"

"No, it's fine." I cut him off, giving him a smile. "Really. I'm sure it'll pass by soon."

Anakin paused and asks, "Is it because of me?"

"What? No!" I said quickly, shaking my head. "It's not because of you at all!"

_Liar._

•◊•

I felt hands shove me and I clutched my books tighter to my chest.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Did you hear? She's dating the teacher learner."

"Ew, really?"

I wanted to snuff out their obnoxious voices and begin screaming at how unfair it all was. Was it really that bad that I liked Anakin?

Then, I saw Anakin across the hall, his eyes wide as I continued to be shoved and pushed around. His shock quickly turned into anger and he marched straight up to the small group of students behind me. "Lay off." He hisses and grabs my wrist.

"Ooh, you're sticking up for her now?" A girl says in a flat tone, playing with her hair. Another girl smirks and hisses, "You shouldn't trust her…she's probably gonna backstab you and go off with some other—"

"Shut up." Anakin growls and drags me away. As soon as we were around the corner, I buried my head into Anakin's neck and he patted my back reassuringly. "It's okay, Ahsoka, I'm right here." He says quietly. "I'll always be right here."

I felt tears run down my face and whispered, "Why did they do that? I'm not a…I'm not a slut! I've never…" I burst into tears again and Anakin held me tightly. "No, Ahsoka, you're not like that. You're a good person with a good heart and they're just trying to test you. Don't give in to them, Ahsoka…you're stronger than that." He says.

I took a shuddery breath and whispered, "I know, Anakin…but it's hard."

Anakin squeezed me tightly and said, "I'll still be here whenever you need me. Don't give up, Snips. Fight 'em back."

•◊•

I sat in the dorm by myself, working on homework as well as reading through textbooks for any upcoming tests. I sighed and glanced out the window, where golden-pink streaks ran across the sky to tell me that the sun was setting. I allowed myself to give a small smile and walked over to the window. I opened it and breathed in the cool, fresh air that wafted in.

I perched my chin on my hands and allowed myself to dawdle and relax for a while. I looked down at the ground below and spotted a group of students that were staring up at me, expressionless. I felt a chill go up my spine but held my ground.

Why were they staring at me?

Did I do something wrong?

Puzzled, I continued to stare at the sky and then something hit my cheek.

"Ow!" I cried and rubbed the flesh where a bruise was already starting to form. I heard the students laughing below and something else hit my face again. Yellow spots danced before my eyes and I managed to see a rock sail narrowly past my head. I ducked myself back into the room, tears stinging my eyes.

I quickly closed the window and stumbled into the bathroom. I winced and carefully dabbed on some ointment before hearing my phone ringing.

I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Ahsoka, dear, you need to listen to me." My mother says urgently from the other side and I blinked. "What's wrong?" I asked, carefully sitting down on my bed.

"Look, sweetie, you know that I support you being with Anakin, right?" My mother says. "Of course, Mom. I'm grateful for that." I said, propping my head on a pillow.

"Well…the other mothers are talking about you, Ahsoka. They're considering of trying to take you out of the school because it's not exactly…appropriate." My mother says hesitantly and I sat up straight, my eyes wide. "What?!" I asked, horrified.

"I know, I know, Ahsoka, it's going to hurt but I think you might want to stop seeing your teacher…or at least, just until the school year is over. I can't have you face this sort of situation just because of him." She says sadly.

"Mom, no! He's everything to me!" I whispered. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka…but think about it, okay?" My mother says and she hung up.

That did it. Tears slowly slid down my face and I stood up, feeling furious and broken at the same time. I kicked at my bed and sat down on the floor. I felt hopelessness slowly take over and stood back up. I quickly slung on my jacket and headed out the dorm as fast as I could.

•◊•

It was dark when I reached Anakin's apartment room and when no one came to answer the door, I headed up to the roof.

Anakin was standing outside, gazing up at the sky and I closed the door quietly behind me. He whirled around to look at me, surprise flitting across his face and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" I stammered and closed my mouth. "I'm sorry, I was just having a rough night and I needed to see someone and—" I felt tears streaming down my face as I saw the concern that was gleaming through Anakin's eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks as he wrapped his arms around me. I swallowed. How would I be able to tell him that I couldn't be with him anymore?

"No." I murmured and allowed myself to sink in deeper into his embrace. "I just needed to see you." I whispered.

Anakin smiles. "Well, that's always nice to hear." He says. I sighed and said, "Don't ever forget it."

"Are you alright, Snips? You're shaking." Anakin says worriedly and I shrugged. "It's nothing." I said. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything." Anakin presses but I shook my head, giving him a wide smile.

"I'm fine, Anakin." I said.

•◊•

I slipped back into my dorm and Barriss was waiting for me, her eyes cold and unforgiving as always. I shivered and slid under the covers, not making eye contact with her.

"You like him, don't you?" Barriss finally says. I shrugged and faced the wall. "What's it to you?" I asked, bitterness dripping in my words. "You seem to make me feel miserable anyways."

"It's for your own good. You know what other people or saying right? Even the other teachers are beginning to feel uneasy over how close you two have become." Barriss tells me coldly.

I felt a chill go up my spine and hissed, "Leave Anakin out of this."

"Oh, Ahsoka…I can't. Besides, it's not like I dragged him into it." She says, laughing spitefully. "You did."

I felt sadness and anger overwhelm me and Barriss sighs. "After all, the only one you might be hurting is Anakin…good night, Ahsoka. I hope you think about everything."

•◊•

Nearly two more weeks passed and the taunts and rumors were finally getting to me. Anakin was beginning to realize it, too. Every day, every other minute, he'd give me a small, reassuring smile or a wink or a concerned look that would melt my heart and give me enough strength to go on just for a bit more.

At last, during history class, a note was flicked over to me. Curious, I flipped it open and my heart dropped.

_We know that you and Mr. Skywalker like each other…we're gonna hurt both of you unless you both stop. _

I swallowed and quickly slipped the note in between the pages of my notebook where it can be forgotten…for now.

The words still burned into my head, though.

_We're gonna hurt both of you. _

_Both of you. _

_Anakin. _

**A/N: I know, I know, cheesy ending...-_- Drat, I gotta work on that...but don't worry, I'll try making it better. And as for these threats and such, don't tell me that they are over-rated 'cause unfortunately, I have been in the same position as Ahsoka has been now...**

**Ahsoka: Being called a slut for one is NOT NICE. Geez, you date one guy...one guy!**

**Me: I know, right?! **

**Ahsoka: Not cool...**

**Anakin: What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep? **

**Me: shhh...**

**Anakin: *moans* **

**Me: Aw, come on! I once kept you guys up 'till...one o'clock in the morning, was it? **

**Anakin: Yeah, and look where that's gotten you. **

**Me: ...shut up. **

**Anakin: The truth's cold and mean, Caroline...! XD**

**Me: ...you want me to give this to you? 'Cause I swear, I'm considering it. **

**Anakin: *walks out of the room* Never mind. **

**Me: Thought so. *sticks out tongue* **

**Ahsoka: ...! XD**

**Me: Now, for the review-*loses voice* **

**Ahsoka: Sorry, what? **

**Me: ****_-OMIGOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY VOICE WHY CAN'T I TALK OH MY GOD-_**

**Ahsoka: Er...what? **

**Me: *sighs and begins to write on paper* ****_Lost my voice. Do review notice now. _**

**Ahsoka: Um...fine. Please review, give feedback and no hate. **

**Me: ****_Thank you. Goodnight, everyone! :D_**


	17. You Don't Have to Call

**Welp, I'm still feeling crappy. XD I know, awful way to start off a chapter, right? Well...it's true. I'm still sick (unfortunately,) and I've gotten a ton of homework, thanks to my history teacher who I'm pretty sure hates me. *sighs* And on top of that, I've got an Earth Science test and a Latin vocab quiz tomorrow and a project due next week and my brother's birthday is ALSO next week and my cousins are coming over this Friday and and and-*lets out a breath* Sorry, it's just soooooooooo much for me! TOO MUCH STRESS OVERDRIVE! *alarm sounds* I've also been a bit...on-edge these days...so if someone ever comes by to communicate with me on FanFiction, I'm sorry if I sound irritable it's just I've got a lot going on at the moment. That's what happens when you're swamped in writing and school work and friendship problems. #Whatthehell #Busy #GAH. (Sorry, I've been obsessed with hashtags lately...even though #Idontreallyknowwhatahashtagisordoes. (Swifties know where I got that reference from. XD)) Anyways, my useless, pathetic rambling is over now, please enjoy this chapter! :D**

Chapter 16. You Don't Have to Call

Anakin Skywalker—

Something was wrong with Ahsoka even before she says the five words.

I was waiting outside of the school when Ahsoka strides out, her face sad but grim. "Hey, Snips." I said cheerfully. "You wanted to tell me something?" I asked.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and then I noticed the tears welling in her eyes. I blinked and reached out to her. "You okay?" I whispered but instead of Ahsoka running into my arms as she usually would, she ducked out of the way towards the pillars.

Somewhat shocked and hurt, my arm limply dropped to my side as Ahsoka began to wipe at her eyes. "Anakin…I…" Ahsoka swallowed and says, "Listen, you know how much I…care about you."

"Yes…?" I said quietly. "What's wrong? Is the bullying getting worse? We can go out somewhere tonight if you want—"

"No, Anakin." Ahsoka says and she bit her lip. "You're so good to me, and I'm always going to appreciate it, but I've come to realize that this relationship is just hurting both of us."

I felt my heart begin sinking and the next words she says seemed to come in slow motion.

"I want to break up." Ahsoka whispers.

My eyes widened and I stammered, "Ahsoka, I—"

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Ahsoka whispered. "I really didn't want to…but this is going to work out for both of us. I promise."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Ahsoka, how can this…how can this work out? You're…you're telling me to say good bye to you! How can I do that?" I asked in a low voice.

"You'll have to." Ahsoka says and backed away towards the door. "I'm sorry, Anakin…I really am."

And she was gone.

•◊•

Week after week after week seemed to be impossible for me. Ahsoka still sat in front of me, but she didn't talk to me. She wouldn't even look at me in the eye. I watched quietly as she slowly began to talk with her friend Barriss and it hurt me every single time to see me being with Lux again.

At one point, I finally saw Ahsoka sitting on Lux's lap, saying something in his ear and felt my heart drop into my chest. I knew that Ahsoka could feel me near but she didn't acknowledge. Lux says something and Ahsoka began laughing.

I turned and walked away as fast as I could.

•◊•

It was cold, cold December now and still now sign of Ahsoka changing back came. At last, I broke and picked up my phone and dialed the number that I hadn't dialed in months.

"Padmé?" I asked quietly.

"Anakin? What are you calling for?" Padmé's voice asks, surprised. I swallowed, feeling guilt rage inside of me and said, "I'm willing to take another chance with you…things between Ahsoka and I aren't—"

"I know that, Anakin." Padmé says in a sharp voice and I heard her sigh. "Listen, I know and I feel bad about it…but don't call me because of that. Let's talk face to face instead, okay?" She asks.

I bit my lip. "Alright." I said quietly. "Front of the school sounds good?"

"Of course." Padmé says and she hung up. I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was going to set but it didn't stop me from running outside.

Padmé stood in front of the school, her arms crossed, and a small frown on her lips. I skidded to a stop and said breathlessly, "I know how bad this looks and I'm sorry and—"

"Stop talking." Padmé says abruptly and she tiptoes up to me, her lips softly planting themselves onto mine. I sighed and held onto her, allowing my mind to drift for a while. And yet, I could still feel myself longing that Ahsoka was touching my lips instead of Padmé's. My breath got caught in my throat and I simply closed my eyes, hoping that she'd disappear from my mind.

Instead, Ahsoka's bright, defiant blue eyes swam into my vision again and I squeezed Padmé harder.

•◊•

Christmas break began to come around and there was a large, festive mood swinging around the school and its students. A couple of mischievous students hung mistletoe wreaths above doors and handles of closets and videotaped any victims that came underneath the mistletoe.

At one point, I got caught in one while I was walking into Padmé's history classroom. Things were getting a bit easier towards us and I was beginning to feel more comfortable with her. All the same, it hurt to see Ahsoka avoiding my stares towards her and watching Lux giving her a quick hug before they departed to their lockers.

"Ooh! Mr. Skywalker and Miss Admidala sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-mmph!" Cadena was squealing before Sara quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, come on, Cadena, they're not sitting in a tree, they're kissing underneath the mistle—mmph!" Kandra protests as Skyrela covers her mouth.

I smirked at the class and gave Padmé a quick kiss. She dropped her papers on her desk and I could feel her lips twitching into a smile as she reaches her hand up to my face to brush away a couple of strands of my hair.

"Let's keep this PG-rated, shall we, Ani?" She whispers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked but nodded, resting my hands gently behind her waist.

I heard a couple of boys gagging and whooping, and some girls began sighing and giggling.

There was only one person in the classroom who didn't watch us.

Can you guess who?

Right.

•◊•

"If I see one more kid kissing another…damn." Skarm says lightly in the teacher lounge, ruffling his hair. Desmond smirked. "Aw, come on, Skarm, there's got to be a special lady out there in your life somewhere, right?" He says teasingly. Skarm narrowed his eyes at the other teacher. "Oh, please." He mutters.

"Nah, Skarm's too grumpy for any ladies." I said, rolling my eyes. I ducked as a manila folder was chucked my way and Desmond and I burst out laughing.

"I'm a teacher, not a lover, thank you very much." Skarm says, crossing his arms. Desmond shrugs and throws a couple of papers down at a table, stretching. He glances at his watch and grins, standing up. "Ah, well, to tell you the truth, I'd rather be both, Skarm." Desmond says and smirks. Skarm blinks and then sighs, realizing what Desmond had meant.

"Wish me luck." Desmond says lightly and walked out of the door. "And happy holidays!"

As Desmond walks out, Obi-wan walks in, tired but a spark of happiness in his eyes. He plopped himself down on the couch and sighs. "The holiday break has come…I can't believe it's nearing Christmas already." He murmured, rubbing his eyes. I smirked and said, "I've come to realize it, Obi-wan…I think all of the students were pretty much bent on seeing me with Padmé under the mistletoe."

"Did I hear my name?" Padmé asks in a singsong voice, waltzing in. I rolled my eyes and said teasingly, "Yes, yes you did, Padmé."

She sat herself down next to me and says, "I know you could've gone on longer if you wanted to." I shrugged sheepishly and said, "You were the one who wanted to keep it PG-rated. You know, the things that some of the high school students do are pretty mischievous, too…we can have some fun, right?" I asked and swooped her out of the seat.

Padmé squeals and protests, "Ani! We're not out of school yet!"

"I don't care." I whispered in Padmé's ear. Skarm stands up with a small smirk and says, "I'll be going now…" He points at the door and walked out of the room.

I was still twirling Padmé around the room when Ahsoka poked her head into the room. "I didn't mean to disturb anyone but—" Ahsoka's voice was cut off short when she sees Padmé breathless in my arms and her eyes travelled up to mine.

My smile faltered and Obi-wan turned to face Ahsoka. "Good evening, Ahsoka. I figured that you'd be out of the school by now." He says easily.

Ahsoka's eyes were still wide but she nods slowly. "I was…just coming for confirmation on…one of the projects." She says in a quiet whisper. Her eyes were trained onto my face and I hesitantly looked down at the floor. I felt heat rise to my face and Padmé squeezed my hand.

Obi-wan nods and says, "Why don't you come—"

But before he can finish his sentence, Ahsoka quickly shakes her head. "No, not at all. I'll just ask you after the break…erm…" Ahsoka's voice drifts again and her eyes blink furiously. "Merry Christmas, everyone." She says and ran out of the room.

•◊•

I walked home alone, my hands warming themselves in my pockets and replayed the little scene in the teacher's lounge.

I knew that Ahsoka had been clear when she said that she didn't want to be with me anymore, but I also knew that she was somewhat unhappy with that decision. I suddenly had a sickening thought. Did someone force her to make that decision? I don't think so…but it was a possibility.

But who would want to interfere…?

I sighed and shook my head. It was Ahsoka's decision, and I was merely fulfilling my part of the deal.

I kicked at the ground and overheard the last chords of a song that was playing on a radio through an open window.

"_Gonna stay with you 'till Santa grants my wishes…_" A voice sings from the radio and I sighed, looking up at the grey, gloomy sky.

Lights were twinkling around in windows everywhere and then a single snowflake drifted down and landed on the pavement in front of me. Snowflake after snowflake after snowflake came from the skies and I stood there, frozen to the spot, transfixed in the little bits of white and by my thoughts that were slowly wrapping around my head.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket but I ignored it. I felt someone running past me and stumbled back, confused and slightly hurt when I caught a glimpse of a familiar smile.

Ahsoka was dragging Lux along by the hand into a diner and I stared after them. I felt my jaw stiffen and I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"What are you doing standing out here like a statue?" Obi-wan asks, his hands in his pockets. "You're going to freeze over."

**A/N: TIME LAPSING! I know, I know, it's probably annoying that I'm skipping a bunch of weeks but this chapter was a bit slow for me to write...-_- Oh, and as for that song in this chapter that was singing for Christmas, I've watched an awesome video by Anisoka28 on Youtube, (Synthetic-Skywalker on FanFiction,) and it's called 'An Extraordinary Christmas-Anisoka' or something like that...and the song was stuck in my head so...yeah! And I did NOT know that it was an original song by Glee, either! I don't have anything against that show, I think they're pretty talented, but I'm not obsessed with it...**

**Ahsoka: What do Glee fan members call themselves? Gleeks? **

**Me: That's about right!**

**Ahsoka: ...only thing I know about Glee is Cory. **

**Me: ...*sobs***

**Ahsoka: Do you know him? **

**Me: I actually don't know much about him except he was a talented, beloved member of Glee and that he's really good friends with Taylor Swift...I'm always gonna be haunted by his death because the day he died was the day I went to go see Taylor Swift in a RED concert in New Jersey...and when I saw her tweet "Speechless...and for the worst reason" later that night, I freaked out.**

**Ahsoka: ...you're probably killing some of your readers who watch Glee. **

**Me: I know I am...group hug for Glee watchers! Even though I don't watch Glee, I still felt really, really, really sad over Cory's death! And poor Rachel...! :'(**

**Anakin: ...can we move on now? **

**Ahsoka: YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! *shoves Anakin out of the room* **

**Me: ...*sighs* I've seriously gotta stop killing my own feels...honestly. One of these days, I'm just gonna stay in bed crying all day. **

**Ahsoka: ...wonderful. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Just do the review notice.**

**Ahsoka: I did it yesterday. **

**Me: So?**

**Ahsoka: Never mind...-_- Please review, give feedback, and no hate comments!**

**Me: Thank you, now everyone, good bye! :D**


	18. Screaming and Fighting

**Hey doods! I'm back with a new chapter! Um...it was a little disappointing to see that no one reviewed for the last chapter but I realized that for some reason, the alert for a new chapter of this story wasn't taken out...(whenever the writer updates his/her stories, he/she always receive emails...) So...it might be that little issue. I'm not trying to be nit-picky or anything, but sorry, I'm obsessed with getting reviews. I just want to see on what I can work on, and what I've got pat down so far...and of course, reactions. So again, I'm not trying to sound annoying, I just really like getting reviews...(don't we all?) Now that I've gotten that announcement out of the way, um...lately, I've been obsessed with wanting to do video-editing and I was told that I can get a Sony Vegas editor to do the works but...yeah. I tried to go on the YouTube dashboard thing to see how to upload and edit videos and so far, it's confusing...I really want to learn how to make those videos with the music and stuff...can anyone tell me how that works? I already have a friend (loveanisoka) teaching me a bit...(thank you!) But so far, I've listened and downloaded this song onto my iPod called 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey and I'm planning on doing some sort of Clone Wars pairing fan-vid with that song...(that is, if I ever get the video editor...*sighs*) Wait, why am I talking about this again...? -_- ALRIGHT, my useless rambling is done, read on for the chapter that you came here for!**

Chapter 17. Screaming and Fighting

Ahsoka Tano—

"Anakin, what are you doing?" I heard Mr. Kenobi hiss as the door flew open. I turned around from the booth in time to see Anakin storming inside the diner, his cheeks and tip of his nose red from the biting cold outside. I felt my heart beat a bit faster and quickly turned back to Lux, whose eyebrow was raised.

"What do you think's going on?" Lux asks me. I shook my head, putting on a confident and snarky smile. "Who cares, right?" I asked and Lux smiles, pecking me on the cheek. "Can't you wait for Christmas?" He asks quietly. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm counting down the days…and we'll finally have an excuse to kiss." I whispered back.

Lux smirks, a hint of rebellion in his eyes and he stands up, holding my hand. "Who says I need an excuse?" He asks and I felt my heart thud against my chest.

I stood up after him, hoping that my knees weren't as wobbly as they felt. We slowly inched our way to the center of the diner, where a miniature dance floor was placed for any couples to be on as Christmas comes closer.

Lux carefully places his gentle yet firm hand on my waist and I placed my hands delicately on his shoulder. For a while, we both swayed gently to Wham's 'Last Christmas' song and then a different song switches on, only it was a bouncier, livelier tune.

"_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas! Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes…_" The radio blares and I twirled around in Lux's arms. He brought me to his chest and the next couple movements were in slow motion. I tilted my face up so I'd be looking up at him and he leans down. I felt his lips press against mine and I let out a small sigh of relief that I've been holding back this entire time.

All of my senses were sharpened and I could see snowflakes falling in small little flurries outside and the wind rattling the window panes and hear the small, buzzing noise that the neon lights made each time it flickered on and off.

And something else caught my eye.

It was Anakin staggering out of his seat in some sort of stupor and he marches towards us. I slowly dropped my hands and Mr. Kenobi grabbed Anakin on the shoulder. There was some sort of fury in Anakin's eyes, his hands curled into fists.

"Lux." I whispered and pushed him away from me.

"No, Ahsoka, don't." Lux says, grabbing my hand but I tried to pull away from him. Every single movement that made me appear close to Lux was going to anger Anakin even more.

Anakin's face was flushed and his eyes were wide. "What are you doing?" He growled in a low voice at Lux. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lux's jaw tightened and his shoulders squared. "Am I doing something that offended you, Mr. Skywalker? Because if so, I would like for you to tell me." He says.

I let out a small squeal of anxiety. Lux's eyes were just as defiant as Anakin's, and he steadily stared right back at him.

Suddenly, Anakin bursts out laughing. Even Mr. Kenobi startled but he held on tightly to Anakin. "Come on, Anakin, let's go." He whispered urgently in his ear and when Anakin stops laughing, his face was expressionless. He stared right ahead, and the three of us held our breath—Mr. Kenobi, Lux and me.

And then Anakin punches Lux in the jaw.

I let out a small shriek and slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent any more unwanted attention towards us.

"Anakin!" Mr. Kenobi says indignantly and I helped Lux off the floor. He rubbed his jaw, wincing and looked at Anakin with a long, piercing glare. "How immature of you, Mr. Skywalker." He says quietly and I saw his own hands clench into a fist.

Before Lux raises it, though, I grabbed his hand and hissed, "Don't."

Lux pauses and I gave him a pleading smile. "Lux, I can't have this any worse." I whispered. Lux swallowed and says, "I'm sorry, Ahsoka."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I know you're trying to do the right thing, Lux. I'm so glad."

Lux rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt Anakin's eyes bore into my back. I finally let go and turned around to face him with cold eyes.

"You should get out of here." I said, anger no doubt written all over my face. "I can't believe I can call you one of my—oh!"

Anakin grabbed me by the wrist and suddenly, he was dragging me out of the diner. I squirmed and tried kicking him and scratching him but nothing worked. Anakin steadily moved forward, his eyes set onto some sort of point in the horizon. Snow fell down onto my lekkus and I shivered, remembering that I had left my jacket in the diner.

We took a sharp turn and I finally wriggled myself free.

We stopped and Anakin whirls around to face me, his eyes wide and fierce. "What was that all about?!" I shouted. "You don't just storm in and punch my boyfriend in the face! What's your problem?!"

Anakin flinches at the word 'boyfriend' and simply shoves his hands into his pockets. I crossed my arms, trying my best to not shiver and shouted, "You're so immature! I can't believe that you of all people would—never mind, I believe it!"

"Can you blame me?" Anakin shouts back. "I'm trying to do my best here with having you and Lux kissing and hugging each other in my face all the time, so of course I would snap!"

I paused and then yelled, "Why would you snap?! I told you that we were over!" Hurt flashed into Anakin's eyes and then he grabbed me by the shoulder and I felt him come dive towards my face.

Just as his lips brush against mine, though, I pulled myself away and shoved him from me.

"Leave me alone!" I said indignantly and felt tears sting at my eyes. My emotions were in turmoil. Anger, hate, sadness, regret was all boiling inside of me and I felt a single tear slide down my face. I allowed it to drop down to my chin and follow down my neck and said, "You really haven't changed one bit. You think that I'd come running back because of some stupid kiss?!"

Anakin opened his mouth but I shook my head, disgusted. "I can't believe you! Did it ever occur to you that I didn't…I did this because I wanted everyone to be safe, and now you treat me like you would to some other girl!" I felt the anger shudder through my veins and I spat, "I don't ever want to say you again!"

I spun around on my heel and rushed off.

•◊•

It was late when Lux and I finally got out of the diner. My head was slightly foggy from being inside so long but it immediately cleared as I breathed in the cool air.

Lux smiles and I giggled as a couple of snowflakes began to intertwine in the dark strands of his hair. I grinned and softly brushed the flakes out of his hair. "You're gonna look like Jack Frost, Lux." I said quietly. Lux smirked and said, "Maybe I want to be Jack Frost." He held my hand and whispers, "What do you say, Ahsoka? Would you like to with me on an adventure? Together we can make the entire world cold and freeze over!"

I smirked and placed a hand on my chest. "Why, I'd be honored." I said in a light, airy tone. Lux grins and we both began laughing, our arms linked together and began to head down the street.

I didn't even think about Anakin after that.

•◊•

The next morning was a dull, grey one. Snow still fell heavily down from the thick clouds that hung low to the ground. Christmas music blared from the radio in the kitchen and I could hear my mother singing 'Jingle Bells' cheerfully as she flipped pancakes on the stove.

I sighed, slowly separating myself from the bed and gathered my morning robe around me. I smiled and walked out of my bedroom just in time to see Macee and Dagen running down the hallway.

"Careful, you guys!" I shouted, walking after them.

"'Soka, it's the first day of vacation! First day!" Dagen says excitedly, bouncing up and down. I smiled and patted his head. A small giggle came from Macee and points out, "We still have a couple days 'till Christmas."

Dagen frowned and made a small harrumphing noise. "I don't care! Christmas is gonna come earlier this year!" He protests.

"No, it's not, silly." Macee said, rolling her eyes. Dagen's eyes teared up and he shouts, "I'm not silly!"

"Yeah, you are!" Macee argued.

Sensing a fight about to begin, I quickly gave them both a hug and said, "Dagen, you're not silly, but yes, Christmas will come on the day it came the year before. But that doesn't mean that we still can't celebrate!"

Dagen cheered up considerably and asks, "Can we open our presents, then?"

I smiled and said, "No, of course not, Dagen. Santa didn't come yet."

Dagen crossed his arms impatiently and sighed. "Okay…" He says sadly and sulks off into the kitchen.

I giggled and Macee rolls her eyes. "He's so immature." She says, puffing her chest out to show that she was older.

I smirked lightly and said, "Don't be mean, Macee. Everyone's excited for Christmas, even really big kids like me. Shouldn't you be excited, too?"

Macee shrugs. "Christmas and Santa Clause are for little kids." She points out. I shook my head, wondering how a seven year old girl could act this serious all the time and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Actually, Mac, guess what? I sometimes wish that I could stay up and see Santa, too. It never works, though…maybe it'll work for you!" I said.

Macee's eyes widened and she says in a small voice, "I was actually lying…I believe in Santa. But ssh, I don't want to tell Dagen!

I giggled and said, "Don't worry, Mac. Your secret is safe with me."

My younger sister smiles and bounces off into the kitchen. I chuckled lightly under my breath and followed her in.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Dagen was squealing, dancing around the refrigerator light. I grinned and scooped him up in my arms.

The tree was already set up in the living room and it was a big, bushy pine with ornaments hanging from the branches along with lights dancing in and out between the needles. I walked Dagen and Macee towards the Christmas tree and I heard my younger siblings sigh in anticipation. I smiled down at them and felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Ahsoka!" Lux says cheerfully from the other end of the line and I smiled, walking away from the tree and leaning against the wall.

"It's not Christmas yet, Lux…but yes, Merry Christmas to you, too!" I said happily. Lux chuckles and says, "Steve and Danny woke up at four in the morning today…I had to remind them that it wasn't Christmas yet but I swear, they're going to do the same exact thing on Christmas morning."

I grinned and replied, "Same thing here. Macee and Dagen were chasing each other around and talking about presents and all that."

Lux and I made some more small talk until at last I heard something crash in the background and Lux muttering a curse under his breath, which was rather amusing to hear since he usually didn't say any foul-mouthed words.

"Gah…I've got to go, Ahsoka. I'll text you the second I'm done with this mess that my lovely brothers have made again." Lux mutters and I smiled despite the fact that poor Lux would be cleaning up after his brothers. "Good luck, Lux." I said cheerfully and I quickly hung up.

"Was that Lux?" My mother asks, poking her head out from the kitchen. I nodded enthusiastically and plopped down on the couch, turning on the small television. I flicked through the stations and finally settled in on a Christmas special that was showing.

I fell asleep listening to the Nutcracker and when my eyes opened, my phone was ringing and Macee and Dagen were outside, playing in the snow.

"You missed breakfast, so it's out on the table." My mother tells me quietly as I picked up my phone. I nodded and chirped, "Hello, Lux, did you take care of that little problem with your brothers?"

"Ahsoka, it's me, Mr. Kenobi." My literature teacher's voice says seriously. I almost dropped my phone and glanced at the number. My heart sank when I noticed Anakin's face flashing across the screen and asked in a low voice, "It says here that you're on A—Mr. Skwalker's phone. Is everything alright?"

Mr. Kenobi sighs and says, "I wish I could say otherwise, but no, everything isn't alright, Ahsoka. I know that it must be rather awkward for me to ask this of you, but are you willing to come to the hospital right now?"

I blinked and twisted my fingers together in my left hand. I bit down on my lip and whispered, "Why?"

"Anakin's gotten himself into trouble again." Mr. Kenobi replied. "He's…he was crashed into a car, Ahsoka."

I felt my heart sink and suddenly, it was hard to breathe. "Is he okay?" I asked shakily.

"I can't tell. I've tried contacting Miss Admidala but she appears to be running late and is stuck in traffic. I didn't really know who else to call." Mr. Kenobi says quietly.

I swallowed and stammered, "Of course. I'll be there right away, Mr. Kenobi."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. Please hurry." Mr. Kenobi says and I hung up.

•◊•

I burst into the hospital room and almost screamed when I spotted Anakin in between the white sheets of the bed.

Anakin looked awful. He was covered with bandages and his eyes were squeezed tight, his hands limp and unmoving.

"Did he wake up?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"No. He didn't wake since the ambulance pulled him out of the wreckage." Mr. Kenobi replies. I swallowed and wordlessly sat down next to Anakin.

"I thought he didn't drive a car." I said quietly.

"He didn't." Mr. Kenobi says. "He…wasn't in the right mood yesterday and wasn't looking where he was walking."

I felt my throat close as Mr. Kenobi finishes the story. "Anakin didn't see the car coming and neither did the driver…and…" He stopped abruptly.

I could see tears forming in his eyes and I stood up. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kenobi." I finally said.

I meant it. It seemed hard enough to have his girlfriend die, but now to see his best friend and former student injured in this way must have come down on him like a ton of bricks.

Just then, Miss Admidala runs into the room, looking breathless and shaken up. "Is Ani okay?" She asks, her voice quiet and holding a note of anxiety.

"He'll be alright, the doctors have stopped most of the—" Mr. Kenobi was cut off by a small noise coming from Anakin.

We all flinched and turned to him.

His eyes were fluttering open weakly and he mumbles, "Ahsoka."

I felt tears sting my eyes and watched as a stricken expression crosses Miss Admidala's face. "I'm right here, Mr. Skywalker." I whispered, my hand hesitantly reaching over to hold onto his. They shook and dropped limply onto the blanket's surface instead.

"Fine!" Miss Admidala sobs and I watched as she runs out of the room, her face buried in her hands.

I turned back to Anakin, looking for an answer but he had already sunken back into sleep.

**A/N: CHRISTMAS!**

**Anakin: It's only October!**

**Me: I don't care! **

**Anakin: But it's October! It's not right!**

**Me: Well, Cadena and I usually spent the nights singing Christmas songs at the top of our lungs. **

**Anakin: CADENA?!**

**Me: Um...whoops. **

**Cadena: What now? **

**Anakin: You...you...!**

**Cadena: Eep, never mind! *runs out of the room* **

**Ahsoka: *walks in* You know, some readers may have no idea what's going on between those two.**

**Me: ...well, that'll just make 'em wanna read the other series...or maybe not. It's their decision.**

**Ahsoka: Ah.**

**Me: ...right. *turns on music* WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME WHEN I'M NO LONGER YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL?! **

**Anakin: *sighs and face palms* Here we go again...**

**Me: WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME WHEN I HAVE NOTHING BUT MY ACHING SOUL?! I KNOW YOU WILL, I KNOW YOU WILL, I KNOW THAT YOU WIIIIIIIIIIIILL! WILL YOU STILL LOVE-**

**Anakin: Shut up!**

**Me: *begins sobbing* Such a beautiful song...and I didn't even read/watch the Great Gatsby.**

**Ahsoka: ...wrong fandom.**

**Me: Leave me alone and allow me to cry! **

**Anakin: Fine, we will! *begins to walk out* **

**Me: *over my shoulder* Do the review notice too!**

**Anakin: Why should-**

**Me: *begins bawling at the top of my lungs* **

**Anakin: *covers ears* SHUT UP!**

**Me: *cries louder* **

**Ahsoka: She's not gonna stop! DO IT NOW, ANAKIN!**

**Anakin: GAH! Please review, give feedback, no hate comments...and now, CAROLINE, SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A SONG!**

**Me: *throws dictionary* **

**Anakin: *ducks* Fine, fine! Sheesh!**


	19. Try to Walk Away

**Guess who's week is SUPER busy and SUPER tiring? MEEE! XD Well, doods, my week is PACKED-PACKED, I tell you, with quizzes, tests, some more pop-quizzes, homework, projects, my younger brother's BIRTHDAY, and I'm also going on a camping trip with my Youth Group this weekend...so...when I'm supposed to update on Saturday, I won't because there is...*sighs* NO WIFI THERE WHATSOEVER. So I'll end up updating it Sunday afternoon/night when I get home...*sighs* But I'm still looking forward to that trip because a) that place is BEAUTIFUL, and b) I love hanging out with my Youth Group buddies...(but don't worry, hanging out with you guys is just as awesome. ;)) And another thing...OMG, YOU GUYS TOTALLY MADE MY DAY WITH MAKING THIS STORY HAVE 100 REVIEWS! 100! THREE DIGITS! OMG! Thank you guys SOOOO MUCH! I mean, honestly...THANK YOU! *gives hugs and kisses to those who want to be hugs and kissed XD* I'm so glad that ya'll have supported my story from the very beginning and it means SO much to me...! *wipes tear from eye* I'm so glad that I have so many people who take the time to encourage me to keep writing because honestly, there's not too much nice people like that at my school except for the handful that I hang out with...but even then, we're known as the...weirdos. Yep...we're a ragtag group of kids who can't seem to fit in no matter where they are because of their craziness...we consist of a girl who's been a loner for most of her life and has had a pretty rough childhood, twins who are loud and perky all the same and are (sadly) put down because of their constant smiling, a small, sweet girl who seems to have the most sense out of all of us, another girl who is not afraid to slap a kid across the face for being a bully and...me, a crazy fan girl who wants to become a writer and is always in dreamland. XD YUP, THAT'S US! WE ARE DA JEDI OF OUR SCHOOL! XD And...wow, I rambled a lot longer than I usually would...I bet your eyes are glazing over...are your eyes glazing over? It's probably because I'm writing as though this is a rant...and I'm STILL ranting...okay, I'll stop now! JUST READ! XD**

Chapter 18. Try to Walk Away

Anakin Skywalker—

When my eyes opened, daylight was shining through the frosted window and the clock told me that it was nearly three hours past noon.

I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy for a minute and then reopened them. They landed on Ahsoka, who was sitting quietly at my bedside, staring down at the floor.

"Hey, Snips." I mumbled. Ahsoka startled and she looks up at me, her eyes wide. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—" She stood up quickly and I shook my head, wincing at the movement. "Nah, you didn't do anything…" I murmured and groaning slightly, I sat up. I shifted my head on the wall and Ahsoka gulped. "I…" Her voice drifted and she gestured towards the door. "Mr. Kenobi went out to bring some food in case you woke up…which you did." She says at last.

I smiled and whispered, "Good old Obi. Always watching out."

"Yeah, well…how do you feel?" Ahsoka asks. I smirked. "To be honest with you, I feel like a piece of shit." I chuckled lightly but when Ahsoka didn't laugh, I stopped.

"Aw, come on; don't be too serious with me. It doesn't suit you." I said. Ahsoka bit her lip and she sits down on my bed. I moved my legs a bit and she whispers, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry…"

"What for?" I asked. "It's not like you were driving the car that crashed into me. It's not like you shoved me in front of the car."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I just feel like…I should have been there." She says. "I feel like it was somehow my fault."

I frowned and said, "Ahsoka, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything." Ahsoka looked down and whispered, "Mr. Kenobi said that you were distracted last night."

I felt heat rise to my face and mumbled, "I could have been distracted about a lot of things."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, Mr. Skywalk—Anakin." She says haltingly and she shuddered, saying my name. "You and I were fighting that night. I yelled at you and shouted horrible things at you and…I…if I lost you, then I wouldn't…I wouldn't…" Her voice broke and tears began to fall from her eyes.

I straightened and my hand inched towards her. "Don't begin crying, Snips…nothing…nothing that bad happened, honest." I whispered.

"No, Anakin, you don't understand!" Ahsoka says and pulls away from me. "I just…can't do this!" She wiped at her eyes and walked out of the room, the door swinging at her wake.

•◊•

_Do you still love me? _

That's what Padmé's text read when I woke up this morning.

I paused, fingering over her message and sighed. I couldn't lie to her anymore. She didn't deserve that sort of pain.

_Come to the hospital._ I wrote back and shut off my phone, not wanting to get a reply.

I waited for what felt like eternity and at last, the door swings open. Padmé's face blank of emotion and her hands were clasped tightly behind her back.

"I came." Padmé says briskly. I nodded and sat up. "Padmé, I've been thinking and I haven't been wanting to repeat this process again but…"

"I know, Anakin. That's the only reason why I came." Padmé tells me and I felt my mouth drop open. "What?" I asked.

Padmé smiled sadly. "I get it. I can understand why you're still in love with Ahsoka. I admit, I was really shocked and angry when I realized it, but…" She sighs. "You're happy with her, and I don't want to be the bad person who interferes all the time."

Padmé leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Good luck, Anakin." She says quietly and left.

•◊•

The second I was out of the hospital, I went straight to Ahsoka's apartment and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard her yelling from the other side of the door and it swung open. "Sorry, can I—" Ahsoka's voice stopped short as she looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me, her eyes wide. "I thought you'd still be at the hospital."

"I got out." I replied. Ahsoka glares at me and she timidly stepped out and shut the door behind her. "I can't believe you!" She hisses. "You shouldn't have come here! My mom—"

"C'mon, let's talk outside." I said shortly. Ahsoka's mouth opens and she closes it. She shook her head and said through gritted teeth, "If it wasn't for the fact that I already feel bad enough for you as it is, I would have slapped you by now." I didn't reply.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Ahsoka continues coolly. "Just realize this, Mr. Skywalker, but I have no intention in coming back. Ever."

She turned around to open the door and I watched as she slipped into the room. I sighed and rested my head against the wall.

"Stupid…" I muttered under my breath. "I only wanted to talk!" I shouted at the door and it swung open again.

Instead of Ahsoka, Mrs. Tano was staring at me with curious eyes. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior…she hasn't exactly been herself these days. Please come in." She says.

I nodded in reply and walked through the door. I found Ahsoka bouncing Dagen up and down on her lap and Macee was drifting around the living room, every once in a while singing a verse from a Christmas song.

Ahsoka's eyes flitted over to me for a minute but she quickly turns back to playing with Dagen.

"Ahsoka, Mr. Skywalker was waiting outside…why don't you be a good host and welcome him?" Mrs. Tano asks carefully.

"Don't want to. You do it." Ahsoka replies and abruptly stands up. We watched her as she walks into her bedroom and shut the door with a loud slamming noise.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Skywalker…I did tell you she's not herself." Mrs. Tano said guiltily. I shook my head. "No worries." I replied. "I'll go talk to her."

"Be careful, I don't want the younger kids hearing whatever she has to say…" Mrs. Tano warns me and I nodded again.

I felt Dagen and Macee's eyes trained on my back as I opened the door slowly.

Ahsoka was flipping through a book and doesn't acknowledge my existence. "I told you to go away." She mutters. "Now you've dragged my mom into this…"

"Come on, Snips, what's going on?" I asked gently, sitting down on her bed. Ahsoka doesn't look up from her book. She flipped through another page and says, "You know, I already have a boyfriend."

"I know. But can you at least stop treating me like I'm some sort of villain or whatever?" I pleaded. Ahsoka turned to me, her eyes flashing. "You don't understand." She says dismissively.

"Of course." I muttered and stood up. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Ahsoka stiffened and tried to shrug me off. "Let go of me." She says quietly. I squeezed her tighter and whispered, "What's with the cold shoulder, Ahsoka? You never used to act like that…is something going on?"

"I said let go!" Ahsoka hisses and tried stepping on my foot. When it didn't work, she sighed and rested her head onto my shoulder. "Just leave me alone…I don't need you doing this for me." She whispered. "Well, maybe I do." I replied. "I know you've been hiding something, Snips…I've known it from the moment you told me that we couldn't be together anymore. What's going on?"

A single tear slid out of Ahsoka's eye and she whispered, "I did it for you. I didn't want you hurt. Was that too much to ask?"

•◊•

I left Ahsoka's apartment, feeling tired and sadder than ever. She was deliberately ignoring me. I didn't think that she'd be like that…ever.

All of the light had gone out from her eyes and had left her limp and lifeless like some sort of rag doll. My feet dragged against the still-wet pavement from the snow that was recently shoveled up. I gingerly placed my hands in my pockets and kicked at the wall of a brick building in frustration and anger.

"What did I do?!" I shouted, my voice echoing around the neighborhood. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to…" I sighed and dropped my foot reluctantly. I shivered and began to storm across the street towards the nearest drug store.

•◊•

I was in my apartment when my phone began ringing in front of me. I sighed and dropped my hand over it. I picked it up and mumbled, "'lo?"

"Anakin, you promised me that you'd be out of the building by now. We're already late enough as it is for the therapist." Obi-wan says tiredly from the other end.

I glanced at the clock and closed my eyes, leaning against the couch. "Mmm…sorry, Obi-wan…can't seem to do anything right…" I said drowsily.

"Anakin, what are you doing? Are you even listening to me?" Obi-wan asks indignantly. "Anakin!"

"Yeah, I'm still here…can't a guy sleep after a long, tiring day?" I asked, snorting a little. I vaguely heard Obi-wan sigh and he asks, "Are you in the apartment?"

"So what if I am?" I said.

"I'm coming up. Don't move." Obi-wan replies and he hung up.

I sighed, my bleary eyes opening and scanning the mess of the room. In front of me on the coffee table were a bunch of opened beer bottles, almost all of them empty. My eyelids were heavy and my mind was in some sort of dazed state that made everything look hazy and distorted.

Or maybe _I_ was distorted.

I chuckled out loud and the door opened swiftly. Obi-wan's face displayed shock and horror when he surveys the room and automatically begins to recoil at the strong smell of alcohol.

"Anakin, you're a mess!" Obi-wan says, taking quick strides towards me. "Mmm…yes, I suppose I am." I said, smiling slightly. "Everyone says so!"

Obi-wan sighed and stood up, taking the beer bottles and throwing them out in the trash. "I can't believe you, Anakin…what happened? You're more than this…! I thought you were turning your life back around!" He says in an annoyed, scolding tone.

"Don't give me any of that shit, Obi-wan." I said, closing my eyes. "You dragged me into this mess."

Obi-wan stiffens and whirls around to face me, his eyes flashing with anger and hurt. "I can't believe this, Anakin. I really thought that things were going to work…it still can." He says quietly.

I tilted my head all the way back, my eyes fixed on the ceiling. "If things were really going to work, then why do I still feel like this, Obi-wan? Can you answer me that?" I asked dejectedly.

"It's because you're letting your anger control yourself." Obi-wan replies quietly. "It's getting the better of you and it's going to affect everyone. Didn't you ever think of that?"

I grunted and covered my eyes. "Night, Obi-wan…" I murmured.

"Good night, Anakin." Obi-wan replies.

**A/N: So...GAH, all of my chapters are sooo mixed up right now so I'm basically running back and forth (so to speak...if one can run back and forth through the computer screens...) and...yeah, my mind is BLOWN right now...speaking of mind blown, today in Earth Science, I learned that if our galaxy, (the Milky Way,) collided with another neighboring galaxy, (Andromeda,) then...I dunno, we might be formed into some ultra galaxy or whatever...sadly, this won't happen for perhaps billions and billions of years but you can imagine what was going through my head at that moment-STAR WARS OMG! XD Even though the Star Wars universe is a fiction created by George Lucas, well...I'm just crazy like that, okay?! DON'T JUDGE ME! XD **

**Anakin: Our galaxy merging with yours? That would be...chaotic.**

**Me: I know, right?! XD**

**Anakin: ...Mental note to self-stay away from the fan girls...**

**Me: Aw, come on! We're not that bad. **

**Anakin: Yes, you are...you even made a one-shot about it, remember?**

**Cadena: With meeee-**

**Anakin: Don't get cocky. Go back to your own book.**

**Cadena: *crosses arms* HEY! I'm still a part of this story!**

**Anakin: Yeah, as a MINOR character. **

**Cadena: *stomps on Anakin's foot* YOU'RE MEAN!**

**Ahsoka: ...again, some readers may have NO freaking idea who Cadena is...**

**Me: Yeah, well...*shrug* It's called pity. She was feeling left out, anyways.**

**Cadena: WHAT?! NO ONE PITIES ME! **

**Me: *face palms* Anyone wants to do the review notice? **

**Cadena: *runs out of room, still screaming* NO ONE PITIES MEEE! NO ONE!**

**Me: *sighs* **

**Anakin: Didn't you just say you had 100 reviews? Why do you want more? **

**Me: ...I just do, okay? **

**Anakin: You're so selfish. :P **

**Me: Says the man who won't go grab me a water bottle when you're standing right NEXT TO IT. **

**Anakin: Hey! **

**Me: I state my case. XD**

**Obi-wan: What case? That's not a real case.**

**Me: OBI! WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE! WHERE WERE YOU?! **

**Ahsoka: *whispers* Kissing Satine. **

**Anakin: *whistles* **

**Obi-wan: *blushes* WHAT?! NO!**

**Me: I thought Satine died...? **

**Ahsoka: *shrugs* We still tease him about it. XD**

**Me: That's not very nice...**

**Obi-wan: *goes silent* **

**Me: Aw, great...let's all take a moment to mourn the death of Duchess Satine Kryz. **

**Anakin: *blinks* Was that sarcasm? **

**Me: WHY WOULD I BE SARCASTIC?! **

**Anakin: *wilts* Fine, sorry! **

**Ahsoka: *waits* Okay, depressing moment over! I guess I'll do the review notice...**

**Anakin: ...and you call me insensitive?! **

**Ahsoka: Sorry, but I don't want us thinking about depressing things! It's creepy and it...*shudders* **

**Me: Right...Obi-wan, you listening? *turns* Obi-huh. He dissapeared again. **

**Anakin: *face palms* Great going, Snips. **

**Ahsoka: NOT MY FAULT! And...please review, give feedback, and no hate comments!**

**Anakin: SERIOUSLY?! You can't even finish your sentence? **

**Ahsoka: STOP BLAMING MEEEE!**

**Me: ...*sighs* See ya later, everyone!**


	20. Throwing Pebbles

**Hey-yo, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! YAAAAAY! *yawns* Damn, it's only *cranes to see clock* 5: 32 pm and I'm exhausted...*sighs* Well, that's what I get for staying up and waking real early in the morning. Honestly, I'm up before the sun...anyways, as ya'll know, I'm not gonna be updating on Saturday as I should but on Sunday afternoon instead because I'm going on a camping trip with my Youth Group for Friday afternoon, Saturday, and Sunday morning...and then we'll be back home. :) I really can't wait for it but *sighs* there's no Wifi or any source of Internet connection there...but the views and sunrises and sets are seriously worth getting up early for. :) That's about the only announcement I have for now...oh, wait, there's other stuff I've got to say-for any of you who are as big of a Swiftie as I am, you guys can check out my fan fic 'And They Said Speak Now' which is basically a collection of parodies of Taylor Swift's Speak Now album...and it includes different shippings, (Luxoka, Anisoka, Obitine, and just good ol' memories for songs like Mean and Long Live and such. :)) For those of you checked it out-thank you so much! For those of you who are reading this and just aren't Swifties and don't really wanna read it...well, thanks for paying attention, anyways. :) And now...what else, what else? I feel like I should be saying something! Oh! I also made a Youtube account and it's Caroline Katierose (but my channel doesn't have ANY videos...yet. I probably won't be getting the video editor I want 'till Christmas...SO...FAR!) ...but yeah. I'll probably end up uploading a bunch of Clone Wars videos there. I have this one particular idea for an Obitine and IT CANNOT GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD! *sighs* And...my rambling is getting too long...AGAIN. I'll stop now...read on! :D**

Chapter 19. Throwing Pebbles

Ahsoka Tano—

_Thud._

_I opened my eyes, startled by the sudden, heavy noise. The sky was blue and filled with puffy, white clouds and shone over the bright wonderland of snow outside. I sighed and flinched as the noise repeats itself._

_Thud._

_I slowly turned around to look at my window and stared. Just then, a small rock hits one of the shutters with a loud thudding noise. _

_"What…?" I whispered out loud to myself and opened the window. I glanced down and found a familiar face looking right back up at me. _

_Anakin was tossing a pebble between his hands and he gave me a wide grin when he saw me looking down at him. _

_"Took you long enough." He says cheerfully. _

_"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down. Anger and fury swept over me as my heart began beating fast over how blue his eyes appeared and I swallowed. _

_"Why do you think I'm here?" Anakin asks me, throwing the pebble on the sidewalk. "I got bored and I decided to come." _

_I rolled my eyes. "You know, I find it rather…cheesy that you would be throwing rocks at my window. Way to get attention." I muttered. _

_Anakin raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin in feigned thoughtfulness. "Well, Snips, you wanna know why I came out here like this? It's freezing outside and I'd love to be anywhere but here, but come on down and I'll tell you the reason behind all of this." He says. _

_My heart fluttered and I said, "There is no way I'm coming out there!"_

_Anakin smirks. "I'll be waiting." He says and leaned against the wall. I stared at him for a couple moments and he stares right back at me. I swallowed and hissed, "Fine." _

_I grabbed my jacket and didn't bother to change out of my pajamas. I slipped on my boots and began to walk out of the apartment. I reached the outside and turned, meeting Anakin on the street. _

_He was staring up at the sky and I watched as his breath curled out of his mouth and into the clouds above. I crossed my arms and said, "I'm here now. What do you want?" _

_For a second, Anakin didn't say anything. Then, he turns his head towards me and says, "You know what I want, Ahsoka. And I know what you want." _

_I swallowed and asked, "What would that be?" _

_Anakin smirked and he wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened and began to relax in his grip. _

_Anakin smiled down at me and whispered, "Me." _

•◊•

I opened my eyes and swallowed, feeling light-headed and happy at the same time.

"What a dream…" I murmured to myself and shook my head. I glanced out the window and watched as a cloud rolled by the clear sky.

I brought my knees to my chest, trying to cling onto the last bits of the blissful dream and sighed. Last night was the closest Anakin has ever been to me in all of those weeks. I thought that I'd be happy with Lux. Apparently I wasn't.

A tear slid down my eye and I wiped it off. Everyone around me told me 'no' about Anakin and I was always looked down about it…not to mention that he might get hurt by it somehow himself.

I wanted to just tell him about the entire thing that night but something closed up my throat and held me down fast. I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

I plucked my phone from off the desk where it was charging and fingered Lux's number on the screen. It had been the phone number that I've been calling nearly all the time now, and Barriss for once didn't seem to mind it.

Another tear began to slide down my cheek. Lux had been so good to me. He's been kind, gentle, patient and everything but horrible to me. The only blemish on his record was probably when he left me because everyone else did.

Suddenly, I blinked at the entire concept.

Lux _left_ me before. That didn't even sink into me until now, right at this moment.

I left Anakin.

I dropped my phone back on the desk, my eyes wide. I rested my chin against the palms of my hands. That was different, though. I left Anakin because I didn't want him to get hurt…why would Lux leave me? He…?

I sighed and picked up my phone again and quickly dialed Lux's number.

"Good morning, Ahsoka." Lux says from the other end and I took a shaky breath. "Lux, I've been wondering lately…" I whispered, a lump forming in my neck. I swallowed and Lux replies, "Sure, what's wrong?"

"Why did you leave me that day?" I blurted. "I was just thinking about that day…when you turned away from me. Did I do something wrong?"

There was silence on Lux's end and then he says in a slow, awkward tone, "Well, Ahsoka…to be honest, I thought that…well, it's wrong for you to be liking your teacher. Besides, I didn't think that I'd want to be with a…slut."

I felt anger overwhelm me and I asked in a trembling voice, "So, if I dated a teacher, I'd be considered a slut?"

"It's not like that, Ahsoka, but it was just simply wrong! And Barriss told me—" Lux's voice was cut off and I felt my hands clench together into fists. "What exactly did Barriss tell you?" I whispered.

"Nothing, Ahsoka…I just didn't want to think that I was hanging out with someone who carried—" Lux starts and that did it. My eyes were wide and I felt tears sting in my eyes. "So that's it? You would think that I'd do such a thing?!" I shouted, my voice getting louder. "I can't believe you, Lux!"

"Ahsoka, it's in the past! We're together now, that's all what matters!" Lux replied on the other end, his voice having a pleading edge.

"No!" I said. "I just can't believe you would actually think of me like that! I trusted you!" I felt tears stinging in my eyes and hung up angrily on him.

I sunk into the blankets of my bed, weeping and sobbing hysterically. I knew that all this time, I guess I didn't really like Lux. He left me once—that was all I needed to try and forget about him.

It's not unreasonable to think of him this way that much I knew. When someone who stuck around you but disappeared when your darkest hours come, then you know that you can't ever trust that person.

I let out another sob and buried my head in my arms.

_Oh, Anakin…what about you?_ I thought dejectedly. _I'm sorry that I hurt you…I'm so sorry._

I wiped at my eyes and stood up, silently slipping out of my clothes. I felt guilt running over me and scrawled a quick note for my mother—

_Going to see a friend…I'll be back soon! XOXO._

Satisfied, I head out the door and into whatever awaited me for the next hour.

•◊•

I knew something was wrong even before I opened the door. It was the feeling of dread and anticipation that was welling inside of me that always gave me a warning that this day may not go as planned.

I should have turned around and walked away but my hand quietly knocked on the door.

When no answer came, I sighed and slid out the key from underneath the welcome mat and poked it in. I slowly turned the knob and placed the key under the mat again.

The second I stepped into the small apartment, the smell of alcohol slapped me across the face. I gasped and held my nose, trying to block the stench out.

I coughed into my fist and hesitantly walked through.

I made it halfway before Artoo ran up to me, wagging his tongue in joy to see a friendly face. "Hey, Artooie…" I whispered, kneeling down to pat his head. "Where's your master? Did he actually do all this?"

"I'm right here, Snips." A sullen voice says and I looked up.

Anakin's eyes were bloodshot and dreary but a smirk was on his face. He held a beer bottle with one hand, leaning lazily against a wall. His face was flushed and his hair was messy. I swallowed, never having to confront Anakin in this way before.

Actually, come to think of it, I've never faced a drunk man in my life ever.

"Anakin." I said quietly, standing up slowly. I felt my confidence falter and I whispered, "Oh, Ani, what happened to you?"

Anakin shrugged and slides down to the floor. "'Wan went out to get some medicine or whatever…old man can't take the headaches anymore." He said, laughing bitterly. "You know what he did, 'Soka? He walked out on me like _that_."

Anakin snapped his fingers and his head lolled on his neck. I felt my stomach clench and crouched down next to him, a safe distance away. "Anakin, drop the bottle." I whispered shakily. "I just wanted to talk."

Anakin's eyes focused on me for a second and he bursts out laughing, only it was chilling to the bone and angry. "You want to talk now, Snips?" He asks, his words slightly slurred together. "I tried talking with you the other night, but no, you didn't want to!"

I extended a hand, the fingertips trembling ever so slightly. I glanced at the coffee table, where I spotted an entire pack of beer bottles rolling around. I forced myself to turn back around, sickened at the thought and whispered, "Please, Anakin. Don't."

Anakin pauses, staring into my eyes and I gave him a hopeful smile, thinking that he would snap out of it.

Instead, Anakin smashes the bottle against the ground. I let out a small shriek and backed away as he stood up.

"You think this is funny, Ahsoka?!" Anakin shouts, his face a complete ruddy, red color. "You think that you can have everything?! You tell me to stay, I stay. You tell me to leave, I leave. Do you know how tiring it is?!"

He picks up another glass and throws it against the wall with all his might.

I let out another small scream and covered my mouth, my eyes wide with shock and terror. "Anakin, stop!" I yelled.

He wordlessly took an empty bottle and threw it to the ground. Little green, glass shards were shattered across the floor like glittering gemstones and the light around us in the room was dim. I finally grabbed Anakin's wrist and pulled him to the side.

I took a shuddery breath and forced myself to look up at him. His eyes were slightly unfocused but the pupils were looked onto my face.

"Anakin…I'm sorry." I whispered, squeezing his hand. Anakin looks down, his eyes suddenly very sad and he slid down into his bed. I sat down next to him and said, "I know that I've done so much wrong towards you, but…I'm…"

I stood up and twisted my hands together, sighing. My eyes were trained at the wall, my back facing Anakin. I sighed and whispered, "I left you, Anakin, because I was scared of you getting hurt…you mean everything to me."

I shoved my hands into my pockets slowly and said, "I called Lux and well, he left me because everyone else did. But that wasn't my reason to leave you…I left you because I thought you'd be safe from harm. I mean, all of the judging about you and me…and people were threatening to hurt you so I did what I thought would be better for the both of us."

My voice cracked and I struggled to go on. "I think I still like you, Anakin." I said out loud, closing my eyes. "I tried to forget about you, but it's impossible…" I gave a weak laugh. "Does that make sense?"

I paused, waiting for some sort of reaction or reply but frowned when none came.

"Anakin?" I whispered, turning around.

Anakin was laid out on his bed, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy and deep. I sighed and slowly walked over to him. Anakin was fast asleep.

I swallowed and slowly lifted a blanket over him. I surveyed the room with a disproving eye and got down on my knees carefully, gathering the small shards of glass that were still broken on the ground.

I gently wrapped all of the pieces up in a bag and threw it out in the trash can. Artoo scratched the back of his ear with a foot and watched me. I shrugged and said, "Someone's gotta do it. I don't want him waking up and stepping all over the glass."

**A/N: Good old Artoo! If I ever get a dog I'd probably name it Artoo...! :3**

**Anakin: What if it was a girl? **

**Me: Hm...then I'd name it Snips! :)**

**Ahsoka: YAY!**

**Anakin: ...-_-**

**Ahsoka: *crosses arms* What can I say, Skyguy? Everyone loves me!**

**Anakin: Not true!**

**Ahsoka: Uh-huh!**

**Anakin: Nu-uh!**

**Ahsoka: Uh-huh!**

**Anakin: Nu-uh!**

**Ahsoka: Uh-huh!**

**Anakin: Nu-uh!**

**Ahsoka: Uh-huh!**

**Anakin: Nu-**

**Obi-wan: BE QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!**

**Ahsoka and Anakin: *sits quietly at desks* **

**Obi-wan: Thank you. **

**Me: I was wondering when you'd blow. **

**Obi-wan: Well...they had it coming.**

**Me: True that.**

**Ahsoka and Anakin: *poking each other* **

**Ahsoka: *poke* **

**Anakin: *poke* **

**Ahsoka: *poke* **

**Anakin: *poke***

**Ahsoka: *poke* **

**Anakin: *poke* **

**Me: *grabs fingers* STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!**

**Ahsoka and Anakin: *crosses arms* **

**Obi-wan: ...please review, give feedback and no hate-**

**Anakin: HEY! Caroline didn't ask who to do the review notice yet!**

**Me: Well...it was high time. XD**

**Anakin: But...but...but...! *crosses arms again* **

**Obi-wan: *amused* Why, Anakin? Do you want to do it? **

**Anakin: O.O NOOOOO! *runs away* **

**Me: Anakin, wait, don't-! *something crashes* **

**Obi-wan: *winced* **

**Ahsoka: ...he broke something again, didn't he? **

**Me: *snorts* By accident of course. **

**Obi-wan: *rolls eyes* Of course.**

**Anakin: *from another room* Uh, guuuuuuuuuuuuys? I kinda did something...**

**Me: *sighs and face palms* Was that the window, Anakin? **

**Anakin: Um...maybe...? **

**Me: I'M GONNA KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOU!**


	21. When You're All Alone

**Hello everyone...I'm back from my camping trip...and...I'm tired...sad...gloomy...and simply...tired. I really didn't want to spend ANY time on my laptop but I was just like, "You know what? I made my readers a promise that I'd be updating this story and that's what I'm going to do." So here I am, hauling myself over to my laptop and posting this chapter. The camping trip had its fun moments...and its awful moments...(which in my opinion, were MUCH more frequent.) I watched Jack the Giant Slayer on the way to the site and I realized that Ewan McGregor (the man who played as Obi-wan Kenobi in the prequel,) played as Elmont. Needless to say, I freaked out and now I'm a Jack the Giant Slayer fan...but yeah...I also had a good time with running around and breathing in really, really fresh air but let's just say that some people aren't nice...and I was pretty pissed off at my emails, too. Deleting over 1,000 emails is NOT how I wanna spend my Sunday, thank you very much...*sighs* Anyways, enough with this stupid banter, please read. :')**

Chapter 20. When You're All Alone

Anakin Skywalker—

"You gave Ahsoka quite the scare today." Obi-wan tells me the second my eyes are opened. I let out a small moan, feeling my head spin and swallowed. My mouth was dry and scratchy. Obi-wan wordlessly handed me a cup of water and I smiled gratefully.

I drank down a long gulp from it and placed it down on the night stand shakily. "What happened?" I asked, fighting off the yellow dots that were swimming in my vision.

"You don't remember?" Obi-wan asks. "You smashed a bunch of beer bottles on the ground."

I winced and rubbed my eyes. "I…" I swallowed and sat up quickly. "Shit!" I cried out and kicked the blankets off my legs. I scrambled for my phone and began to dial Ahsoka's number.

"I have to apologize; I can't believe I would do such a thing!" I said frantically and Obi-wan calmly plucks the phone out of my hand.

"What was that for?! Obi-wan, I need to talk to her!" I shouted.

"Calm yourself, Anakin…and there's no need to call her. She's in the bathroom." Obi-wan said, putting the phone down on the night stand.

I blinked. "What?" I asked. Almost as soon as that word escaped my lips, Ahsoka walks into the room, rubbing her eyes. I automatically felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over me and I felt my face heat up.

"Is he better?" Ahsoka asks, not looking at me in the eye.

"I believe so." Obi-wan replies quietly and I sighed, resisting the urge to moan in embarrassment and annoyance. Why was this always happening to me?

I tried for a grin and mumbled, "This is humiliating…you always catch me in my worst moments…"

"That's my job." Ahsoka replies lightly and I raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden change in her attitude.

Suddenly, fuzzy, hazy memories began to crash into my mind and I blinked, recalling hearing Ahsoka's faint voice in the background. I frowned and finally made out the words from the memory, _"I think I still like you." _

I wordlessly looked up at Ahsoka, my eyes wide and almost as though she had read my mind, Ahsoka quickly clears her throat and begins to gather her things. "Merry Christmas, both of you." She says and ran out the door.

•◊•

The rest of the holiday break went by slowly but surely. I didn't call Ahsoka for the rest of the vacation, nor did she to me.

I had the strange feeling that she was just as humiliated as I was. I could almost feel Ahsoka wincing as she walked into the classroom Monday morning as break ended.

She hesitantly sat down in front of me and Barriss whispered something at her. I watched curiously as her lekku stripes darkened and she waves Barriss away with a flick of her hand.

I studied the board closely, pretending to look busy and interested in whatever teaching skills Obi-wan had. My bravado didn't last until the second the announcements crackled on.

_"A big surprise, there is waiting for you in the gymnasium._" Principal Yoda says in his backward-way of speaking. I heard a couple of snickers sounding across the room but they listened intently as he talks on.

_"Come to our school, students from West Point academy have. Give a presentation and lecture, they are. Listen closely and learn, hm?" _Our principal gives a small, queer laugh before turning off the intercom.

Obi-wan turned to the rest of the class and gently put the piece of chalk down. "Well, students, you heard what the principal said. Get in a line, please, and no dawdling. Classes may still be going on, so keep your voices down." He says patiently and there were shuffling of feet and scrapes of desks and chairs as the students stumbled into a somewhat organized line.

Obi-wan opened the door and we all walked through quietly. Well, as quietly as a large group of sixteen year olds can be with one teacher and one rather impatient, cranky teacher learner.

Guess which one I am?

Other classes were walking into the gymnasium when we stepped through the doors.

The entire room was filled with noisy chatter and excitement that was practically tangible as four men walk out in front of us.

For a moment, we don't see their faces until they properly take off their helmets. A quiet hush fills the room and then I heard Cadena whisper, "Are they supposed to look exactly the same?"

"They're not entirely the same…" Sara murmurs and Suki tilted her head to the side. "Nope, they're the same." She says.

"Shut up, you guys!" Lamia hisses.

I heard Xale and Jake both laughing quietly but quickly stopped as Mr. Chang prodded their shoulders to tell them to settle down.

"Good morning, students of Coruscant High." One of the men—a man with bleached, blond hair says. "As you all know, we are from the West Point academy from upstate New York and now, we're just here to provide information…after all, who knows, some of you might be interested in joining the army one day."

There was a couple of smiles and poking going around the room and then another man with a bit of dark hair growing below his lower lip holds up a hand. "Now, before you all can ask, _yes_, we are brothers." He says cheerfully. "But trust me, we're different."

"For one, I'm smarter." The man standing next to him says, laughing. "Aw, shut up, Echo." His brother said, but he was smiling as well.

"C'mon, you two, make good impressions!" A different man said, crossing his arms.

The first man—the one with bleached hair—sighed. "I'm Rex." He says firmly. "I'm Cody." The man next to him says, his arms still crossed.

Cody—the student next to me—perks up and Alex pokes his shoulder teasingly. "I'm Echo, as Waxer here said." One of the men said.

"Hi!" The students chorused.

I quickly zoned out of the lecture that the four men were trying to give us on how much responsibility there was in supporting your team, preparing, etc.

It wasn't until Rex mentioned something about combat was when I actually perked up. All of the girls began giggling as he tugged off his shirt to demonstrate wrestling with Echo.

I couldn't help but to frown when Ahsoka began watching the two with a thoughtful expression on her face. I glared at the ground and there were loud hoots coming from the boys to encourage the fight.

I looked back up when the two finally separated. They were both looking cool and unruffled and Waxer grinned. "Now, that's just some parts of training, folks…does anyone else want to try with us?" He asks. "Don't worry; we'll go easy on you!" Echo added cheerfully.

Before I properly knew it, I was standing up and my feet were walking over to the center of the gymnasium. I smirked and crossed my arms at Rex, who gave me a somewhat lopsided smile as his eyes took my existence in.

"Ah, well…you look able enough, now, don't you?" He asks and I nodded. "That's about right." I said coldly.

Rex smirked and said, "Then let's do this."

I snorted and shrugged off my own shirt. I heard a couple of girls gasping and could feel Ahsoka's eyes boring into my back.

I ignored it all and we were both locked into combat. My senses automatically began to kick in and I quickly did a roundhouse kick to Rex's chest. He was quick, though. He ducked and tried to grab at my leg. I slammed it down instead, using my foot to shove itself against Rex's head.

Rex grabbed my ankle and tried to throw me to the ground but I twisted my entire self over and managed to spin it out of his grip.

We were both standing across each other, our hands clenched into tight fists and our feet at shoulders' width apart. My feet dug into the mat and Rex charged at me. I immediately gripped his forearms and tossed him over my shoulder.

"And…Rex is down, everyone!" Cody shouts (Rex's brother, not the student) somewhat gleefully.

Rex looks up and grins. "Looks like we've got a fighter here." He said jokingly as he stood up. I took my shirt and slipped it back on. "Maybe." I replied and shot a quick glance at Ahsoka. She was watching me with wide eyes and I had a sudden spark of bravado. I gave her a small wink and Ahsoka's mouth dropped open.

I turned back around and chuckled quietly to myself as I walked back to my seat.

•◊•

For the rest of the class, we stayed in the gymnasium and there were long, lengthy poles being distributed to everyone. The students watched in awe as Waxer showed off some skills that he had developed with handling any speared object.

"Guns are our primary weapon, but when you're out on the battlefield, you need to be good with anything that comes your way." Cody tells us, walking between the rows.

Cody—the student—turned out to be a natural with a shotgun. Some other kids were immediate champions at archery or sword fighting and sparring.

It was somewhat amusing to watch all of the concentration that was etched on everyone's faces.

Needless to say, it was enjoyable.

I spun the pole around in my hands and began to slip it around my shoulders, behind my neck, in front of me, until it was nothing but a circling blur around my body.

"Showing off a bit too much, don't you think?" Ahsoka's voice brings me back down to the earth and I blinked in surprise, allowing the pole to snap at my nose.

I winced and dropped the pole, rubbing the bridge. "Not cool, Snips." I said and felt blood drop onto my fingers. "Nope…not cool." I said grouchily.

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open and she says, "You're not serious, are you? Your nose is actually bleeding? Sheesh…hold on a minute, I'll get a tissue."

I nodded, tilting my head back. Ahsoka returned and pressed the cloth into my hand. I gently wiped at the blood and said, "Next time, try not to distract me, huh?" I sniffed and stuffed the tissue in my pocket.

Ahsoka grimaced and said, "It's true, though! First you get on the mat and beat up some guy who's been in one of the best military schools, and now you're acting as though you've trained with the ninjas from the ancient times or whatever."

I smirked and kicked at the pole. "Hardly…it's just a bunch of practice from bar fights." I muttered. Ahsoka's eyes widened and she looked down at the floor. I blinked, realizing what I said and cringed. "Hey, look, it's not—"

"Trust me, Anakin…I know." Ahsoka whispers and she walked away from me.

•◊•

When I came out of the school, Ahsoka was seated on the bench, her feet swinging back and forth as she hummed along quietly to a song that was playing from her music player.

I smirked, looking at the ear-buds/montrals-buds (montrals-buds…wow,) sticking over her head like antennae.

Ahsoka didn't even see me coming until I had seated myself next to her. "What are you listening to?" I asked loudly and she jumps.

"Oh, nothing much…" She says lightly, not bothering to take off her montrals-buds. "Can I listen?" I asked, shifting myself to look down at her music player. Ahsoka smirked and says, "You can't exactly put these things," she pointed at her montrals-buds, "in your ears."

"Fine, take off the cord, then." I replied and quickly pulled it out before Ahsoka could stop me.

Ahsoka yelps and tries to take her montrals-buds away from me but the music was already pouring out.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run! You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes!_

Ahsoka quickly yanked the music player away from me and my eyes bored into her back as she hurried away.

**A/N: Yes, I know, I know, clone troopers appearing in this story, yay! It was a request from a friend of mine and I finally wrote it in...(I actually completed this story a while ago...so...sorry if ya'll don't get to see something that you really, truly wanted.) I also want to say something else...I'm not gonna be writing in my usual character rant today because first of all, I'm emotionally and mentally exhausted and I'm just really, really upset and tired. But I still want you guys to review...just please take ten seconds to write down what you thought. I know I sound pretty annoying to say that, but just ten seconds...please...? If not, well...*sighs* Thanks for reading, anyways. See ya'll later. **


	22. Love is Difficult

**Hello doods! I'm so screwed for a Latin quiz tomorrow (honestly, how many verb forms does Latin HAVE?! I don't care about the perfect tense! Sheesh!) and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna bomb the math quiz this Friday...*sighs* School likes to beat me up and I already have a ton of news about other tests and quizzes this week and NEXT WEEK. I mean, hello?! Let's focus on only this week's assignments, please! I can barely keep up with the assessments NOW, let alone the FUTURE! Gosh! Oh, and I learned something new-in eighth grade, some of the tests may take up to two or three days to take! First there's a short answer/multiple question part and then there's an essay part...kind of like the NY State Exams that we take at the END of the year but I mean...seriously?! I already have to worry about Regents and Finals and NY State Tests and Standardized Tests and Post-tests for the end of the year...damn it. *face palms* But for now, I'm just gonna enjoy what little free time I have because frankly, I don't think I'm gonna have free time soon...I've got so many Earth Science labs and language courses and studying and homework to do, I can barely breath. I'd be lucky to only have TWO tests to study for during the week...and don't tell me that other classes and grades are way harder! I believe that everyone has a stress limit that grows with age and to tell you the truth, I'm at my limit. -_- *sighs* I actually get so fed up with doing homework and studying all day, I actually write on my laptop really late at night because I just REALLY want SOME freedom...and that comes in the quiet of the night...*grins* You know you're a true writer when you sacrifice sweet sleep for it. XD Anyways, my rambling is done! Read on!**

Chapter 21. Love is Difficult

Ahsoka Tano—

I sighed, laying out on my bed and hummed quietly to myself as I tucked away the music player. Barriss was resting in her own bed, her hands slowly removing the hood over her hair. "What were you doing?" She asks cheerfully. I shrugged and said, "I was listening to music outside."

Barriss nods and she gave me a small, sly look. "Geez, Mr. Skywalker taking off his shirt was a new one, right?" She asks.

I shrugged again and said loftily, "Why should I care?"

Barriss smirked. "Ooh, now we're getting defensive, aren't we?" She asked nastily. My hands trembled slightly as I lifted the covers over my head. It was the same exact routine every night now. Barriss would try and ignite my confessions over Anakin once more, and I knew that she didn't do it out of the friendly, concerned, teasing manner that she used to master—it was in the harmful, scary and nosy manner which would only get Anakin and me into trouble.

I turned my head towards the wall and closed my eyes.

•◊•

The next day was one filled with excitement and a buzz of thrill was humming throughout the school. I frowned and quickly made it to the bulletin board outside the principal's office.

_Annual Masquerade Coming this Week! Come dress in masks and have fun!_

I felt my eye markings rise and Barriss squealed. "How exciting!" She says, gripping my arm. I quietly shook it off and said, "It is…I suppose."

Barriss rolled her eyes and turned to other students to pester.

I sighed and slipped away from the crowd, feeling melancholy haunt me once more. It was going to be the same old story—there would be girls crying in the bathroom because no one would dance with them, boys choosing dates just for the fun of it and at the end of the dance, everyone would be numb with either extreme happiness or dull, pain-filled sadness.

I bumped into Anakin in the hallway and he looked down at me, stricken. "What's up with you?" He asks. "You look like someone just died."

I felt my lekku stripes darkening and I squared my shoulders, thinking back about yesterday's occurrences. I cleared my throat and said, "It's nothing."

I made my move to walk past him but Anakin grabs my hand. I sighed and turned around to face him. "What now?" I asked.

Anakin smiled and says, "There's a masquerade thing coming up…"

I felt dread overwhelm me and he continues, "It would be great if we—"

"No." I replied shortly and jerked my hand out of his before running away.

•◊•

"A masquerade!" Kandra says in a sing-song voice. "Can you imagine?"

"I know, right? Who do you think is going to invite us?" Kira asks excitedly.

I heard my friends chatting happily for the upcoming event and I listlessly flipped open a text book, going through my notes. Cadena burst into our dorm, her eyes filled with a bright happiness. "I already have a date!" She says breathlessly, sliding to the floor.

Immediately, everyone but me was flocking around her. "Really? Who?" Suki asks.

Cadena giggles and whispered, "Jim."

"Of course." Barriss said, leaning against the bedpost. "You two have been together for…how long now?" She asked.

Cadena smirked and stuck out her tongue. "I can't wait, though!" She says, her eyes wide. She turned to look at me. "What about you, Ahsoka? Surely, there's someone who's asked you by now! I'm sure tons of boys are practically drooling to have a chance to dance with you!" She says enthusiastically.

Suddenly, all eyes are on me and my eyes looked downcast, hoping not to reveal any emotions. "No one's asked me." I said softly.

For a minute, everyone was quiet and then Lamia says, "Eh, no worries, Ahsoka. Dances aren't all about pretty boys."

My friends burst into giggles and I managed to give them a small smile before returning back to my text book.

•◊•

_I still like Anakin Skywalker. _

_He asked me to the masquerade._

_I still like Anakin Skywalker. _

_And I'm scared. _

I had scrawled down those four sentences in the back of my notebook against the cardboard surface. I stared at those neatly written words and the bell rang. Everyone stood up and I spotted from the corner of my eye a couple of my friends already arm-in-arm with their own dates-to-be.

My eyes surveyed the classroom. It's already been a couple of days since the announcement of the masquerade and while I still thought that it seemed to be a perfect set-up for a cheesy, sappy romance, I still felt myself yearning to go.

I shook my head. I've been reading too many stories and wishing on too many stars.

Anakin and I almost completely ignored each other today. I could still feel that he was hurt after my abrupt leaving the other day and it hurt to just look at him.

I liked him—no, I _loved_ him, but I couldn't risk for others to begin hurting us again.

I sighed and rested my head against the cool locker wall as I neatly tucked away my books. Love stories always seemed to be easier in the books…in real life, love just made life look difficult.

As if there weren't enough difficulties already.

•◊•

Every day included shrieks coming from my friends at the mention of someone getting the date that they deserved.

Every day consisted of me flashing a fake, cheery smile and a small congratulations.

My head was spinning from all of the people my friends were going with—Kandra was going to go with a boy named Chase, Suki was going with Garen, Alex was going with Cody, Kira was going with another boy named Jesse, Skyrela was going with Tracker and only today did Sara scream that one of the brothers from the military unit asked her to the masquerade.

"Cody asked me out!" Sara was screaming. Alex frowned. "What? No, Cody's going with me." She says, confused.

Sara rolled her eyes. "No, not _your_ Cody! Cody from the…the guy who's brothers with Rex and Echo and Waxer…" She says.

Cadena frowned. "I'm happy for you and everything, but don't they all look the same?" She asks. Sara responded by promptly hitting Cadena's elbow with a binder. "Don't say that! Cody is different!" Sara says, giggling.

Cadena rolled her eyes and shrugged. "If you say so." She said teasingly and darted out of the room as Sara started to chase her.

Kandra snorted from the floor and flipped through the textbooks. "I still can't believe you don't have any dates yet, Ahsoka!" She says sympathetically. "I thought that Lux for sure would have asked now!"

I shrugged. "Lux and I broke up." I said flatly, skimming through my notes.

The reaction was immediate. Kira dropped her pencil case and Barriss whirled around to look at me, her eyes wide with suspicion and…was that annoyance…?

"What?!" Suki screams and asks, "How come we've never heard about this?" Lamia sat down next to me and nudged me by the shoulder. "I know, right? How long have you guys been broken up?"

"Guys, come on. Give Ahsoka some space…" Skyrela says calmly and I sighed. "It's only been a while." I mumbled, careful not to look at anyone.

"Huh." Kira says, tapping her chin and shrugged. "Oh, well. Weird things happen, after all."

I nodded thankfully and went back to looking through my notes.

Barriss continued to stare at me.

•◊•

It wasn't until the night of the masquerade was that Barriss actually turned to talk to me. "I don't know what little game you're playing, but it's not gonna work." She hisses as she covered up her hair. I watched her sadly and shrugged. "I have nothing planned, Barriss." I said softly.

"Right…look, Lux told me why you broke up with him. Are you honestly going to get back with Anakin?" Barriss asks, tossing her head back with a spiteful laugh. I clenched my hand into a fist and whispered, "You know, Barriss, you've been nothing but mean to me since I first began dating Anakin. It wasn't until I began dating Lux that you actually shut that stupid mouth of yours. You accuse me of hiding secrets…well, what about you?"

Barriss paused and looked over at me, one finger dotting on dark purple lipstick onto her already darkened lips. "Well, Ahsoka, here's the thing." She said, placing a hand on the bathroom sink. Her fingernail tapped the metallic surface with a clicking sound and says, "I don't want my 'best-friend' to strut around like a slut."

My mouth dropped open and I said, "Just because I was dating my teacher didn't mean I was a slut!"

Barriss smirked. "Oh yeah? Why's it that you've been getting good grades? Have you been opening your legs for him?" She hisses.

My lekku stripes darkened and I held fast the urge to slap my former friend across the face for such a stupid suggestion.

"Barriss, this is _me_ you're talking about! I would never…how could you ever think such a thing?" I asked. Barriss shrugged and says, "It's high school, Ahsoka. And frankly, it's been obvious."

A knock sounded on the door and I blinked back tears of frustration and shock as I opened it.

"You look great, Ahsoka!" Skyrela says earnestly. I gave her a halfhearted smile and Barriss appeared behind me. "Come on, girls, let's get going!" She says, slipping on a dark mask that concealed her eyes.

"Boo!" Cadena squealed, popping up from behind Skyrela, her own mask placed neatly over her face. I smiled at my friends and said, "You all look wonderful."

"Where's your mask?" Alex asks curiously. I picked up a small blue mask that covered up half of my face and placed it neatly over my face. "Pretty!" Suki sighs and I smiled bashfully.

It was indeed beautiful, its bright blue silk cloth pressed against my face. Tiny, sterling silver sprinkles glittered over the edges of my mask and thought it wasn't quite anything special; it was still elegant and simple.

"Let's go!" Kandra says happily and we all walked out of the hallway. We headed into the gymnasium which had been turned into a complete dance floor. Almost immediately, my friends scattered to meet their dates. They all promised to meet with me afterwards and I simply nodded, rubbing my forearm and sighing, walking to the center of the gymnasium.

A disco ball dangled by a string overhead and I sighed, smoothing out the silk of my blue dress from my legs. I quietly began to twirl around, eyeing a couple of my friends in corners of the room.

I smiled as I watched Sara and Cody (Rex's brother, thankfully,) smiling and laughing while holding hands. Kira and Jesse were in each other's arms, Kandra and Chase were whispering words into each other's ears. I sighed and turned slowly to peer over at how Cadena was doing. Sure enough, her lips were pressed against Jim's. I felt sadness twinge in my heart and I turned away, only to look at how happy Skyrela seemed to be with Tracker.

Alex and Cody were dancing and I felt the sadness deepen even more at the sight of Lamia grinning at a boy who seemed to be enjoying dancing with her.

Mr. Chang was twirling his wife around nearby a window and I sighed, looking down at the ground. I slowly made my way from out of the light and felt someone grab my hand. A jolt of nerves went through my entire body and I was suddenly brought back on the dance floor.

I blinked in surprise and my eyes slowly drifted up to my new dancing partner.

"Where do you think you're going, Snips?" Anakin's voice asks quietly from underneath his dark mask. My heart began to skip a beat and I whispered, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I can't exactly leave you looking pathetic like that." Anakin responds.

"You can't—" I start and suddenly, Anakin's bringing me towards him. I pressed my face against his jacket and he whispers, "Just stay like this."

**A/N: Sorry if I'm speeding things up, but this story actually only has a couple more chapters to the end...*wipes tear* **

**Ahsoka: Which therefore makes this story the LONGEST EVER! **

**Me: WHOOO! CELEBRATION!**

**Anakin: Hold up! We're not done with the story yet!**

**Me: *whacks him with a pillow* YEAH, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T STILL CELEBRATE!**

**Ahsoka: YEAH! *bouncing around* **

**Me: *cranks up music player to highest level* **

**Ahsoka and Me: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I'M FEELING TWENTY TWOOO! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF YOU KEEP ME-**

**Anakin: ...is that your anthem? **

**Me: YES! Wait, no! Swiftie anthem is Long Live!**

**Anakin: *face palms* **

**Ahsoka: CAN YOU TAKE A MOMENT?! PROMISE ME THIS...**

**Me: THAT YOU'LL STAND BY ME FOREVER BUT IF GOD FORBID, FATE SHOULD STEP IN...**

**Ahsoka: AND FORCE US INTO A GOOD BYE...**

**Me: IF YOU HAVE CHILDREN SOME DAY...**

**Ahsoka: WHEN THEY POINT TO THE PICTURES...**

**Me: PLEASE TELL 'EM MY NAME!**

**Ahsoka: TELL 'EM HOW THE CROWDS WENT WILD!**

**Me: TELL 'EM HOW I HOPE THEY SHIIIIIIIIIIIN-**

**Anakin: Wait, 'children some day'?! O.o **

**Me: *rolls eyes* It's part of the lyrics. AND NO INTERRUPTING!**

**Anakin: But...gah!**

**Me: Oh, quit being such an Obi-wan!**

**Obi-wan: What? **

**Me: Er...nothing!**

**Ahsoka: What she meant to say was...do the review notice!**

**Me: What? I was planning on making YOU do it!**

**Ahsoka: NO WAY! I did it waaaaaaaay too many times! Obi-wan only did it once!**

**Obi-wan: Speak for yourself!**

**Ahsoka: ...oh, so now you want to talk?! WHERE WERE YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME?! **

**Obi-wan: Out and about. **

**Anakin: Translation-hiding. **

**Me: That makes sense. :/ **

**Obi-wan: Do you blame me? **

**Me: Hmmm...YES! *whacks Obi-wan with a pillow* **

**Ahsoka: PILLOW ATTA-MMPH!**

**Anakin: *whacks Ahsoka with a pillow* **

**Everyone: *launches into a pillow attack* **

**Cadena: ...you guys done yet? **

**Anakin: GO BACK TO YOUR OWN STOR-OW! AHSOKA!**

**Ahsoka: *giggling* **

**Cadena: I'm a part of this story now! Sheesh! *crosses arms* **

**Anakin: Just go awa-OW! AHSOKA, NOT FUNNY! GIMME THAT PILLOW!**

**Ahsoka: EEEK! *runs behind Cadena* **

**Cadena: o.O Please review, give feedback and no hate...**

**Me: Why are you doing the review notice? *whacks Obi-wan* **

**Obi-wan: *whacks right back* **

**Cadena: It's 'cause I wanna look like the calm one here...**

**Me: ...true enough. **

**Anakin: Hey! I'm totally calm! **

**Ahsoka: *mutters* Yeah, right. **

**Anakin: SNIPS! *jumps off the bed and runs after her* **

**Cadena: Eep...uh...Caroline, you gonna close this up now? **

**Me: *whacks Obi-wan again* What? **

**Obi-wan: *whacks back* **

**Cadena: *sighs* Never mind, I'll do it. Bye everyone!**


	23. I'll Catch You

Chapter 22. I'll Catch You

Anakin Skywalker—

I rested my chin on Ahsoka's shoulder and she whispers, "Stop it. Stop it. I told you that I didn't want—"

"But I want it." I murmured. Ahsoka took a small shuddery breath and she let go of my hands. "I can't. You know that. Everyone here knows that." She said quietly.

I scowled and began storming away, dragging her along by the hand. "Do you know how frustrating this is for me?" I asked over my shoulder. "Do you?! It's not only you that's going through a rough time, damn it!"

I didn't stop walking and dragging Ahsoka until we were outside of the school. Our breaths were visible in the night and Ahsoka whirled around to face me. She says, "Anakin, how many times do I have to tell you?! It was just that I couldn't risk you getting hurt!"

I blinked and said, "Who ever said about me getting hurt?"

Ahsoka bit her lip and she wrung her hands nervously. No reply came and I threw my hands up in anger. "See, this is what I'm talking about! You need to trust me, Ahsoka! Didn't it ever occur to you that I might be willing to be hurt for you? I care about you! I love you!" I shouted at last. Ahsoka looked down. "Stop saying that! You're just gonna—"

I sighed and shook my head. "Will you just drop it? I can't stand having you carry this by yourself all the time." I said softly.

Ahsoka sighed and says, "I was just trying to do what I thought was going to be the best for both of us."

I shook my head. "So this was your idea for 'the best'?" I asked, somewhat hurt. Ahsoka buried her face in her hands. "Of course not! Anakin, I missed you so much, I just didn't want something bad happening." She says.

I simply stared at her and slowly took off my mask. Ahsoka looks up at me and slowly, as though in a trance, she takes off her own as well.

A couple of stray chords of music reached my ears ad I walked over to her. Ahsoka bit her lip and says, "Anakin, I'm sorry…if I could take it back, I would."

I didn't reply but gently placed a hand behind her neck and lifted her face towards me. Ahsoka's eyes were wide and searching mine and I whispered, "You'd never hurt me, Ahsoka. And I'd never hurt you."

Ahsoka smiled and I gently kissed her lips. Ahsoka sighed and hugged me around the torso, sinking into the kiss as well.

I softly stroked her lekkus as she brushed her fingers through my hair.

"I love you so much, Anakin." Ahsoka murmured into my ear. I let go of the kiss and said, "I love you, too." I whispered.

Ahsoka smiled and held up a small pinky. "I promise that I won't leave you again, Ani." She says quietly. I grinned but latched on my own pinky into hers. "Promise." I whispered.

•◊•

We entered back into the gymnasium and as soon as the doors opened to let us in, everyone's eyes were on us. Ahsoka squeezed my hand tightly but her eyes were fixed onto a certain point in the distance. I walked briskly through the room and then Barriss hisses, "What's going on between you two now?"

Ahsoka's head sharply turns towards Barriss and says, "I love him, Barriss. That's all."

The entire gymnasium broke out in disproving murmurs and I spotted a couple of girls and boys already making faces at Ahsoka.

My hand clenched into a fist but she rested a hand on my arm.

"I know that there's been rumors about me…about Anakin." Ahsoka says shakily out loud. "I also know that there are some of you who like to address me as some sort of slut for being with him."

Barriss simply glares and crosses her arms.

"I guess it's a weird thing to say that I'm dating the teacher learner, but it doesn't give you the right to judge us. Fine, maybe it's not exactly the perfect fairy-tale relationship that you find in books but…" Ahsoka paused and swallowed. "I can't have so many people doing something so low as to picking and spreading rumors about one couple. It's not fair."

Ahsoka pauses again and smiled weakly. "This is pretty awkward, isn't it? I mean, most of you guys probably don't even know who I am and suddenly I'm stepping out and confessing a secret that some of you guys might not even know." Slowly, Ahsoka turns to me. Her eyes were shining with tears of joy and said, "But Anakin is who I really care about. So for all of you cynics and judgers—leave me alone. Leave us alone."

For a moment, no one spoke and then a couple of kids began grinning and everyone was laughing. It wasn't a spiteful laugh, though…it was a kind laugh, a relieved laugh. Ahsoka visibly relaxed and the music started up again.

Ahsoka walked her way towards me and she smiled, nestling her face into my neck. "I can't believe I did that." She whispered quietly.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "You did just fine, Snips." I said, kissing in between her montrals. "You did just fine."

Ahsoka grinned and she tilted her head towards the music.

"'Cause all I know is we said 'hello'. And your eyes look like coming home and oh, all I know is a simple name. Everything has changed. All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours and all I know since yesterday is everything has changed."

I rocked her gently back and forth to the music and she smiles up at me. "Such a strange little thing, huh?" She asks, twirling around. I nodded and kissed her again on the forehead.

•◊•

"Mr. Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano—you are both needed in the principal's office immediately." Mr. Chang tells us wearily the next morning. I blinked. "What for?" I asked curiously.

Mr. Verne comes down from the hall and says, "We don't know, but it's not good…" He winced. Ahsoka looks up at me, her eyes wide and I sighed. "We'll be there." I said reassuringly and they both hurried off.

Ahsoka and I silently walked down the halls and at last she says, "You don't think it has anything to do with last night, do you? I mean…we just got back together! You would think that we'd have a bit more peace…"

"I don't know, Snips, but we might as well guard ourselves and keep our distance." I said quietly. Ahsoka nods and I pushed open the door to Principal Yoda's office.

"Good morning, Mr. Skywalker, Miss Tano." Yoda says in his usual serene voice. "Good morning, Principal Yoda. We heard that you wanted us." Ahsoka says in a polite, dignified tone.

"Indeed, I did." Yoda says, sitting up in his chair. His wise, old eyes flicked gently between us and he sighed deeply, as though he'd regret what he'd say next.

"Enjoyed yourselves, you did, I trust?" Yoda asks slowly. I nodded. "I suppose you heard about that incident, right?" I asked out loud. Yoda nodded. "Lie, I must not. Good it is, for you, Skywalker to move on." He says and I couldn't help but to grit my teeth in frustration.

"Some things…changed, they must be." Yoda continued and Ahsoka's eye markings rose. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asks timidly. "Relationship between student and teacher, there must not be." Yoda said plainly. "Dangerous, it is. Vulnerable, you will both be."

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "You're telling us to stop seeing each other? We just got back together!" She says indignantly.

I clenched my hand into a fist. "Principal Yoda, with all due respect, there's already been enough judgment going around. If it's because of that—"

"It is not, Skywalker." Yoda says sadly. "Attached, you may be…but distractions, you will cause to Miss Tano."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to argue but Yoda shook his head. "Switch schools, you must, Ahsoka Tano. Or Skywalker switch jobs, he will." He sighed. "Dismissed, you two are."

•◊•

"What are we going to do?" Ahsoka mumbles sadly, her legs swinging back and forth. "The entire school is against us!"

I squeezed her hand. "Ahsoka, you stay here. I'll switch jobs." I volunteered quietly. Ahsoka looked up at me. "No, Anakin, don't. You need this job more than I need to be a student here." She says, resting her head on my shoulder.

I bristled and shook my head. "I just don't know what to do, Ahsoka. I can't have you hurt and—"

Ahsoka smiled sadly up at me and says, "I'll be fine." She gave me a reassuring squeeze of the hand and I felt a rush of pride over how selfless she seemed.

Then, I frowned.

She was almost too selfless.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asks me worriedly as I abruptly stood up.

"It's nothing." I muttered and walked off to my apartment, not bothering to look back.

•◊•

I spent nearly the rest of my afternoon flicking through files and taking out my anger on kicking the wall. I slammed my fist down on the bed and buried my head in the pillow. I couldn't believe this…couldn't I just for this one time have someone be with me forever? Was that too much to ask?

My life was some sort of swinging pendulum—some days, it'd drop down into the darkness and come back up with a small glimmer of hope before plunging back down into the pit.

I could never keep my life in one spot.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan asked quietly from behind the door and I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't stand to see him right now. I didn't want to hear what he would have to say to me.

"I can't talk right now, Obi-wan." I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

I heard some shuffling and the door swung open. I looked up and found my former teacher waving the spare key somewhat teasingly. "It's always under the welcome mat." He says and tucked it back in.

I sighed. "Obi-wan, can you just leave me this once? I need to think by myself right now." I said, standing up.

Obi-wan rested his head against the wall and crossed his arms. "I heard the news." He says softly. "And Anakin, it's not something you should be ashamed about—"

"I am!" I exploded and sent a book flying across the room, causing Artoo to bark at me indignantly.

"You have no idea, Obi-wan, no idea!" I continued. "Ahsoka has to actually leave this school! I can't believe this! I care about her, Obi-wan! I'm responsible for all of this! I need to—"

"Anakin, I do understand." Obi-wan says calmly. "I felt the same way about Satine."

Oh.

I winced and said, "Obi-wan, it's not like that."

Obi-wan shrugged. "I can understand, Anakin. That's what I'm here for. After all, I was your teacher…I should know your attitude and stubbornness better than anyone." He gives a small laugh and smiled. "But most of all, I'm your friend, Anakin. I care what happens to you. I've been trying to be around for you when no one else was."

I swallowed and looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I've been a jerk, huh?"

"No, not really." Obi-wan says lightly. "I just wanted you to know, that's all."

I smirked and finally looked up. I sighed and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thanks, Obi-wan." I mumbled, my face growing warm.

Obi-wan chuckles under his breath and says, "It's not a worry, Anakin. That's what I'm here for."

I felt a sudden rush of appreciation for Obi-wan and simply squeezed him tighter.

•◊•

I went to school the next day in silence, hoping that I'd remain strong enough for Ahsoka as she silently packed her possessions in her dorm.

Barriss had actually mumbled an "I'm sorry" to her former friend before excusing herself out of the room. There were tearful farewells from all of her other friends and it wasn't until we were standing outside of the school did I actually allow my own feelings show.

"Do you really have to go? I can if you want." I said in a slight pleading voice.

Ahsoka smiled gently and squeezed my hand. "Thanks, Anakin…but you need this career." She says quietly and I swallowed. "I'm sorry, Snips. I can't believe that—"

In a flash, Ahsoka had tiptoed on her feet and had her lips pressed against mine. I blinked in surprise and dropped her bags before I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Ahsoka ran her fingers through my hair and whispers, "Don't ever say that again."

I smiled weakly and said, "But it's true."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and broke away from me. Her face was still several centimeters away from mine and she smiles lightly. "It's not true, Anakin." She said. "You did everything you possibly could for me. Thank you."

I felt tears sting my eyes as she scoops down slightly to take her bags. "Don't be too upset, Anakin…but I'm gonna have to start again…and…" Her voice dropped. "Without you."

My shoulders rounded forward into a slump but she rested her hand on my arm. "But don't worry too much, Anakin…I'll still be in touch. And who knows, maybe we'll be able to sort this out later."

I swallowed back the lump that was trying to force itself out of my throat and whispered, "Promise?"

Ahsoka giggled and nods. "I promise." She says gently and gave me a lasting kiss on the lips before taking a couple of steps back away from me.

"Oh, and Skyguy?" Ahsoka asks as she turns her head a fraction of an inch towards me. I perked up. "Yeah?" I asked.

Ahsoka smirks and she says, "Don't crash into any other girls in the elevator for me, will you?"

I grinned and she was gone, riding away towards a new location away from me.


	24. Epilogue

**LOL, I bet that some of you thought that the last chapter was the end! GUESS AGAIN! Doods, here's the thing—I wouldn't finish a story like that. NO WAY…unlike DISNEY, who decided to finish the Clone Wars at FIVE seasons when there were originally SEVEN…sorry, I've been pretty angry with Disney lately…and I also got the season five Star Wars the Clone Wars DVD pack and let me tell you…it's one way to ruin and damage and fray someone's feels…I couldn't stop crying when I had to watch Ahsoka leave…AGAIN. I was screaming at the television for Anakin to run after her, damn it! OR SOMETHING MORE! GOD! *winces* Anyways, THIS is the last chapter of the story…I know, I know, NOOOOOOO it's the end, but hey, thanks for the great adventure and support. I love you all. Honestly. **** Read on…!**

Epilogue. Everything Has Changed

Ahsoka Tano—

I stepped through the doors of Coruscant High School, feeling a rush of memories come towards me of that short year that I had attended the place.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It had been nearly six years since I've last taken a single step in the hallowed halls of the school and yet, it felt as though nothing had changed.

For one, Mr. Kenobi's room was exactly where it had been when I was still a student. According to Anakin's letters, he's still working and teaching new, innocent (hopefully) minds.

And before anyone can ask—yes, I had actually forced Anakin into writing letters.

"We've got text messages! And I have your cellphone number! And your email address! Why do I need to write letters to you?" He had argued over the phone when I told him. I had simply laughed and said, "It's because through letters I can actually know if you're doing better, you dummy."

Anakin had laughed lightly and said, "You could tell if I'm doing better through phone calls, though…"

"C'mon, Skyguy…for English class' sake?" I had asked and in the end, he agreed.

I grinned and peered around the halls. It was still summer, though the end was nearing quite fast and already I could smell autumn just around the corner. Some new teachers were milling around, searching for their designated classrooms and trying to prepare for the upcoming year.

Lockers were freshly painted and others were added on, the school was larger and more dormitories were added. In other words, Coruscant High School was flourishing at its finest.

However, there is one change…

"Hey, Skyguy." I whispered, knocking on an open wooden door.

Anakin Skywalker looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat. My feelings for him had not changed one bit over the course of six years while I was miles and miles away from home. Of course, we had our fall-out moments, but in the end, we somehow always managed to come back together. In this way, I knew that we were meant for each other.

"Hey, Snips. Where were you all this time?" Anakin asks, smirking. His hair was slightly messy and he looked as tired as hell, but his bright, blue eyes contained the same fiery determination and confidence that I had fallen in love for all of those years ago. There were sealed cardboard boxes sitting on top of empty desks and pencils were rolling over the floor as well as eraser nubs and papers. As always, Anakin seemed to have a slightly cluttered life style…even in school.

"Oh, I've been around." I said nonchalantly, looping into the classroom. Anakin leaned against the wall, smiling and acting just as calm. "Oh, really?" He asks me teasingly.

I giggled and broke into a run, flinging my arms around him.

Anakin smiled and he leaned down and we shared a long, lasting kiss. "I missed you." I whispered as I squeezed his hand. "I missed you more." Anakin replied as he traced a finger around my lekkus.

I opened my eyes and smiled. "Who would have thought, huh?" I asked cheerfully and Anakin shrugged guiltily with a small smirk on his face. I peered around the classroom and snickered. "Mr. Kenobi wasn't joking—you really do need to clean up more often."

"Aw, so you're writing letters to Obi-wan now? Should I be jealous?" Anakin asks in a feigned-hurt voice. I rolled my eyes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Should you?" I asked.

Anakin grins from ear-to-ear and says, "All better."

I rolled my eyes again and replied, "You're hopeless." I placed my hands on my hips and surveyed the room once more. I bit my lip and said, "You should clear up some of these desks…they look awfully cluttered in rows like that and we all know how annoyed students get when they're paired with someone they dislike." I couldn't help but to hear a quiet snicker coming from Anakin and moved towards the supply closets, looking for some sort of cleaning material.

"Seriously, haven't you stocked these up yet? You have no idea how dusty this place can get when…" My voice drifted as I turned around.

Anakin was smiling sheepishly from the ground, holding himself up on one knee. My throat closed and I suddenly had a hard time breathing as he slowly opens up a small, dark velvet case.

"Ah, right…well…while you were snooping around my supply closets, I just had this weird nerve to…you know…" Anakin winced and cleared his throat. A glittering ring with a small diamond perched on the band of silver shone and sparkled up at me from the silken insides of the box and I felt tears of joy spring into my eyes.

"Well, Ahsoka Tano…" Anakin starts and his throat turns red. "I…well…I fell in love with you and I've loved you for quite a long time…" He pauses and smirks. "Well, you already know that, don't you?" Without waiting, he finally asks, "Will you marry me?"

A large smile lit my face and I clasped my hands in front of my legs. "Yes, Anakin." I said happily. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Anakin grins and I squealed, kneeling on the ground and wrapping my arms around his neck. Anakin rocked me back and forth and he repeats out loud, "We're getting married! We're getting married!"

•◊•

Church bells were ringing and there were excited murmurs echoing around the room in front of me. I swallowed and took a deep breath. I glanced around the autumn day behind me and suddenly had a flashback over how Anakin and I first met—by crashing into each other in an elevator.

A small smile twitched at my lips and I glanced down at my wedding dress, still hardly believing that this day was actually going to happen. A pair of girls were giggling and hopping up and down as they quickly grabbed a hold of the ends of the bridal train.

"You look boot-iful!" A girl says through a gap between her two front teeth. I smiled and nodded a thanks to her before the chords of the music of the organ began to play.

I swallowed and turned back around, my heart fluttering as the mahogany doors opened and I slowly walked through.

Everyone's eyes were trained on me but I was only looking at Anakin, whose bright eyes were shining more than ever as I slowly stepped down the velvet aisle.

I spotted a couple of my high school friends grinning over me, their own arms linked with the very same people they had fallen in love with. Fate had been ever so kind to let us find our own soul mates and stay with them for as long as time would permit and for this, I would be forever grateful.

My family sat in the front row, and since Anakin didn't have much of a family, Miss Admidala had volunteered to take on the role. It made my heart warm up whenever I thought of how much compassion Padmé had shown me despite the fact that I had begun to love her own boyfriend in high school. I would never be able to repay her for that, but I'm glad that she had not expressed any hard feelings towards me.

Even Lux and Barriss were sitting in one of the rows and though we remained to be silent with our scars from the past, we had managed to be able to carry out a conversation and try our best to be still throughout my journey during college and such.

At last, I reached the alter and spotted Mr. Kenobi in the corner of my eye. He had been—naturally—the best man for our wedding. He had been with Anakin for all of those years and it made him happy and therefore me happy as well that he had been supporting us through this entire time.

As the rites were being said, I looked up at Anakin, who was looking more handsome than ever, despite the fact that he was in an attire that he completely loathed.

'Hey, Skyguy.' I mouthed to him through my veil.

Anakin winked and mouthed back, 'Hey, Snips.'

A rush of pride greeted me at the concept that no matter how old we were, we'd always address each other in such a way like this.

"Ahsoka Tano, do you take Anakin Skywalker as your lawful husband?" The pastor asks me serenely and I smiled.

"I do." I replied, allowing my words to ring clear and true throughout the entire church. The pastor nods and turns to Anakin. "And do you, Anakin Skywalker, take Ahsoka Tano as your lawful wife?" He asks.

Anakin grins and replied, "I do." The pastor closes the bible that was clutched in his hands and nods to both of us.

"I know present you husband and wife!" The pastor declares and confetti was blown down from the high beams of the church. I glanced over to all of my friends and family throughout the room and turned to Anakin.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor says calmly.

I smiled and without even pausing, I leaned over and kissed him over the bouquet that I was holding. Anakin smirks and lifted his hands to my face. I sighed deeply and at last we broke away. Our loved ones were still smiling and whooping and at last, we set out to our new life together.

•◊•

Well, needless to say, as soon as we were out of our wedding attire, Anakin had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and I the same.

We were stretched out in a bedroom with the radio playing and Anakin had his arms wrapped around my shoulders in the quiet serenity of the night.

It wasn't until there was a certain song that perked both of our interests that got us both on our feet and quietly dancing around the room.

"'_Cause all I know is we said 'hello'. And your eyes look like coming home and oh, all I know is a simple name. Everything has changed. All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours and all I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_

I planted a kiss on Anakin's lips once more and he returned it by leaning closer towards me. It was the same exact song that had been playing during that dance that he and I shared together on that fateful night back in high school.

"Do you remember?" I asked out loud as he twirls me around quietly. Anakin smirked and asks, "How can I forget?"

I grinned and then he held me close. "All I know is that everything has changed." He whispered.

_~The End~_

**A/N: Sorry if I got the marriage rites wrong…again, I wouldn't know 'cause I don't think I've ever paid any attention…! XD**

**Anakin: …so you're not ever gonna get married? Ever?**

**Me: I didn't say that.**

**Anakin: *snorts* You're probably right. Who would wanna spend the rest of their life with YOU? **

**Me: HEY!**

**Obi-wan: Don't be mean, Anakin. **

**Anakin: It's true!**

**Me: *whacks Anakin with a notebook***

**Anakin: Quit it!**

**Me: You started it!**

**Ahsoka: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! **

**Anakin: …**

**Me: …**

**Anakin: Fine. But that's only 'cause Ahsoka says so. **

**Obi-wan: *sighs* **

**Me: …anyways, again, thanks for all of the awesometasteaful support throughout this story…it's definitely been one of my most successful and popular Clone Wars stories…and I plan on writing more fan fictions of that particular fandom. Thank you guys SOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! **

**Anakin: …that's a lot of 'I love you' statements…**

**Me: What? IT'S TRUE! **

**Anakin: Okay, okay! I think we all know who's had a ton of sugar this morning…**

**Me: I'm just happy that it's Saturday…oh, and I'm also going on a road trip later today so…**

**Anakin: NOOOOOOOOOO! NO TIN CAN OF DOOM! NO!**

**Me: …tin can of doom? It's a car…**

**Anakin: Last time we went on a road trip, you threw up on me!**

**Me: ON YOUR BOOTS, not YOU!**

**Anakin: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!**

**Me: THAT WAS KARMA GETTING BACK AT YOU!**

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Can we just calm down now? We didn't even begin the road trip…-_-**

**Ahsoka: …I call riding shot-gun.**

**Me: What? Now, hold a minute! I'm the writer, I should ride shot-gun!**

**Anakin: WHAT?! I'm taller than all of you so I should be riding up front! Or even driving!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO, no driving for you, Anakin. **

**Anakin: *crosses arms* Why not? I'm one of the best pilots, after all. **

**Obi-wan: Yes, PILOT…driver? Not so much. -_-**

**Ahsoka: After all, the last time we allowed you to drive, you thought that it'd be fun to take a quick short-cut through the woods…and we were on top of a mountain…YOU DO NOT TAKE SHORT CUTS ON A MOUNTAIN!**

**Anakin: *winces* You make one mistake…**

**Me: ONE MISTAKE?! IT TOOK US FOREVER TO GET OUT OF THERE!**

**Anakin: …fine. Poke me in the eye with a pogo stick, why don't you? **

**Me: Maybe I will! **

**Obi-wan: Alright, that's enough!**

**Me: *grabs a pogo stick* **

**Ahsoka: CAROLINE, PUT THE POGO STICK DOWN!**

**Me: *pouts* **

**Ahsoka: *sighs* **

**Me: Now…do we all know what to do? **

**Everyone: Yes! **

**Anakin: …sadly. -_-**

**Ahsoka: *whacks Anakin teasingly* **

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE FEEDBACK, NO HATE AND THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :D **


End file.
